The Jersey Appeal
by angelofjoy
Summary: Sequel to Makuahine: Danny is summoned back to Jersey for an appeal, while Steve decides its time for a much needed vacation. Welcome back Mr. and Mrs. Williams and you know it's not going to be just another vacation!
1. Jersey Stamped

**A/N: Yes, I know, I have other stories to finish, but I missed Mrs. Williams! I am reviving Danny's Parents from _Makuahine_, but don't worry, if you haven't read it, you don't need to. If you have, you know you miss her too! She popped into my head the other day (it was a moment when I really felt like I needed a hug because there is a lot going on in my family right now) and, thanks to some advice from Qweb, I've decided to run with her once more.**

**At the beginning of that story (_Makuahine_) I made a comment that it was going to be a light hearted frolic with Mrs. Williams in Hawaii… and as the story wrote itself it got darker and darker… well… I'm going to say it again in the hopes that this story stays light and airy and keeps everyone content and in a good mood. They are going to Jersey… Wo Fat can't get to them there can he?**

**As always I own nothing, they belong to CBS **

**Enjoy this new beginning and if you haven't read _Makuahine_ and enjoy Veronica by the end of this chapter, check out the other one!**

**Cheers!**

Chapter 1: Jersey Stamped

Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett could feel the tension all the way through the walls as he watched his partner, and best friend, pace the length of the small enclosed space Danny called his office. The tension had started two days ago when an envelope with a New Jersey stamp arrived at the office addressed to Steve's partner; Detective Daniel Williams. It was among the first deliveries to arrive, post Christmas rush, and was probably meant to arrive long before it fell into Danny's hands. No matter how hard he tried Steve could not pry the secret contents of the envelope out of Danny's firmly sealed lips, which was shocking enough for the usually very verbal Danny, but with every minute that passed Danny became tenser and therefore so did the rest of the Five-O team.

On this day Danny had arrived before the rest of the team and, as far as Steve could tell, he had been on his phone the whole time he was in the office. One call would end then another would begin and Danny's face told of every detail of the conversations. There were arguments, mostly, and occasionally the odd laughter, but for the most part, Steve could tell that the conversations were distracting Danny and he would be useless to the team until the situation could be resolved.

Steve wished he could do something for his friend but, as Christmas had been quiet and the team didn't have any active cases, Steve was forced to stay in his office, working over paperwork while Danny continued to pace. The paperwork went ignored, as Steve watched Danny's every move, only turning his eyes toward a spot on the desk protector, or a clipping from a news paper, when Danny would turn in his pacing and look in Steve's direction. It was a constant game of cat and mouse and Steve knew that Danny was winning.

5-0

"Rachel, please, would you just listen to me!" Danny pleaded into the phone. "I got six hours with Grace this Christmas because you wanted her there with you. You know I have time that you owe me. All I'm asking is two weeks for Grace and I to go and spend the New Year in Jersey with my parents. She's on holiday for most of it; I really don't see the problem." He added and then was assaulted by his ex-wife's angry words. He growled into the phone as he turned once again, catching Steve's prying eyes just before he looked down, and Danny turned his back on the rest of the bullpen.

"She'll miss two days of school. It's not that big of a deal. I know its short notice but she's still on holiday now!" Danny retorted as he continued his pacing and his ex-wife angrily chewed his ear off over the phone. "I just found out myself, can I help it that the mail is slow?" Again the anger of his ex-wife rang in his ear as he ran his hand through his hair nervously feeling like he was loosing the argument.

"She'll be with my parents. The appeal will take two days maybe. It will be perfectly safe!" He protested. "She doesn't even have to know that I am going to do a little work!" he added, heard his ex-wife sigh in fatigue, but she continued on in her rant and Danny swore they had gotten worse since they had split up the second time. Maybe it was the baby hormones.

"Yeah and while you were there how many times did she see my parents?" Danny asked angrily and waited for the response but he already knew the answer because his mother had complained about the injustice in one of her many phone rants. "I figured as much. They are her grandparents too. They have a right to see her and you couldn't find time to do that in the two months you were in New Jersey?" he asked venom in his tone. He knew he still loved this woman, he knew that if she snapped her fingers he'd go crawling back, but damnit that was his mother they were talking about and Rachel was depriving Mrs. Veronica Williams of seeing her Granddaughter when she was in the same state.

"Why don't you ask her if she would like to spend the New Years Eve with her grandparents and me or at some country club in a daycare setting while you and Stanley enjoy yourselves?" Danny hissed, "you know she'll be happy with my mom, she'll be well taken care of, have good healthy meals and might even get to see her cousins and you want to keep her in some stuffy club, with perfect strangers?" he asked angrily deciding that it was unfair to make Grace suffer through and other one of Stanley's 'parading the perfect family about' moments.

"You are arguing with me because you already know the answer that your daughter will give you! So give me a break, for God sakes Rachel it's still Christmas, and let me take her to Jersey for two weeks!" Danny pleaded.

"She'll be fine."

"Thank you." Danny sighed when Rachel had finally given up. "No I'll tell her tonight when I pick her up, please have her ready to go. Good bye Rachel."

5-0

Steve's eyes shot down to the blank forms in front of him as he tried to hide the fact that he had been watching Danny's every move. He wasn't surprised when, moments later, his office door opened and Danny fell into the seat before Steve's desk.

"I need some time off," Danny stated once Steve had looked up again.

"What for?" Steve asked as he linked his fingers behind his head and leaned back in his chair. "Big date?"

"I need to be in Jersey for an appeal," Danny answered.

"Is that what was in the letter?" Steve asked leaning forward again, "It was a subpoena?"

"Yes."

"What was the case?" Steve asked interest in his eyes.

"It was one of my first big homicide cases; it had a tie to the mob." Danny explained, "The guy is not getting off, not with all the crap he did, but his family has money and I'm sure that's how his lawyers got an appeal. I have to go, with all my old evidence and testify again."

"That will be nice, why are you so tense about it?" Steve asked.

"Because its short notice," Danny sighed, "I have to leave tomorrow."

"But tomorrow is almost New Years!" Steve stated taken aback.

"Yeah, I need to be in the city for the start up again on January 3rd."

"Well, I guess if you have to go, I have to give you the time. How long will you be gone?" Steve asked crest fallen.

"Two Weeks," Danny stated.

"Why so long, if you think the case is going to be over and done with so quickly?"

"I'd like to spend some time with Family!"

"You're going to visit your mom and you didn't tell me?" Steve asked hurt by the sentiment.

"Look Steve I know you call her weekly. I get bitched at every time I call her because you call her more." Danny laughed, "But I'd like to spend some quality time with my parents, in my childhood home, with my daughter. Is that too much to ask for?"

"I'm going to call her now to tell her to call you and tell you to let me go too!" Steve said a pout painted across his face.

"You want to come to New Jersey, in the beginning of January?" Danny asked skeptically.

"I want to see you're parents!" Steve stated as he picked up his phone, "Besides what am I supposed to do without my partner?"

"You have Kono, Chin and Lori; you can spare me for two weeks!" Danny rolled his eyes as Steve waved his hand in his face and dialed a number Danny recognized just by hearing the short lived melody it played.

"Hi Ma!" Steve smiled as he heard the little woman's voice loud and clear over the phone before he hit the speaker button and hug up the land line receiver.

"Steven!" Veronica Williams cried, "Merry Christmas Love, how are you?"

"Mele Kalikimaka," Steve chimed happily. "I'm great, how are you? How is Jersey?"

"Blustery and cold, but I am well! It is so good to hear from you my darling. How is Hawaii?" Veronica asked conversationally.

"Cut to the case Steven!" Danny hissed from his place before the desk.

"Daniel!" Veronica cried.

"Hi Ma."

"Why haven't you called me?"

"I've been busy Ma!" Danny rolled his eyes.

"Steve called me Christmas Eve, while he was at your place!" Veronica scolded. "I'm very happy you finally found an apartment, but love, you need to make time for your mother. It's terrible that I had to hear it from Steven! He makes time for me all the time!"

"He was bored and upset he didn't get half as many presents as Grace got on Christmas Eve!" Danny mocked.

"He still made time to call _your_ mother!" Veronica scolded.

"Sorry Ma."

"You haven't even called your mother yet to tell her your news?" Steve asked his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I wanted to surprise her, Steven!" Danny stated.

"What is the news?" Veronica asked.

"We're coming to Jersey!" Steve stated excitedly.

"Oh lord when?" she asked happily.

"Tomorrow!"

"Lord love a duck, that is so soon!" Veronica gasped, "For how long dear?"

"Two weeks, Danny has to go to court for some appeal or other, and I'm coming to visit!" Steve stated.

"He's hijacking my family time!" Danny stated.

"He is family Daniel!" Veronica stated.

"He knows that all too well!"

"He's sitting right here," Steve laughed.

"Grace is coming too," Danny added with a smile.

An excited gasped was all that was heard over the phone.

"She doesn't know it yet, but I'm sure Steve will call her next to tell her everything," Danny laughed.

"Oh this is a wonderful gift Daniel," Veronica's voice had tears in it as she spoke. "You'll all stay here. I'll have a good meal waiting for you when you get home and we'll have you well settled right away. I'll take no arguing from either of you. Steven can take Matthew's room."

"Ma we can check into a hotel," Danny sighed.

"At this time of the year, don't food yourself Daniel! New Jersey is inundated with tourists trying to get themselves to Time Square for New Years Eve! You'll never get a hotel this short notice, not in New Jersey and definitely not in New York. No, Daniel, you, Steven, and Grace will stay here, and don't think, for one second, I don't know the reason you didn't call me right away. It was because you were trying to find yourself a place to stay without being a burden on your parents. I'll not have it, Daniel, you're staying here. You'd be giving up that room, if you found one, to stay with family do you understand me?"

"Yes Ma," Danny consented.

"You tried to find a place didn't you!" She practically yelled.

"Yes." He answered.

"And found nothing?" she asked.

"You are correct."

"Hence the tension!" Steve laughed.

"Shut up!" Danny stated, "I did manage a rental car, so don't worry about picking us up."

"When do you arrive?" she asked.

"6pm," Danny answered, "If we can get Steve on the same flight."

"I'm working on it now," Steve stated as he grabbed his tablet and started frantically typing.

"You'll be just in time for dinner!" Veronica stated happily.

"I'm so excited!" Steve smiled. "Oh I can't wait!"

"What are you twelve?" Danny laughed.

"Ma, Daniel's picking on me," Steve whined playfully.

"Daniel!" Veronica scolded.

"Jerk!" Danny mouthed so that only Steve heard it and Steve grinned even wider.

"Make sure you bring yourself a good coat Steven, you do have one don't you?" Veronica asked.

"I do, yes," Steve answered.

"Are you sure its going to be good enough for the Jersey cold?" she asked.

"Yes, I wore it the last time I was in New York for the winter," Steve answered, "I have some friends across the river, so it will be nice to get in touch if I can."

"You have better call Peter as soon as you get into the city," Veronica stated.

"Peter already knows I'll be there, he's been summoned to court too," Danny stated as Steve looked at him strangely.

"Who is Peter?" Steve asked.

"He's my former partner. The man before you Steven!"

"I can't wait to meet him!"

"He's a doll!" Veronica said happily. "You are very much like him, Steven."

"No he is not!" Danny stated, "Don't put ideas in Steve's head Ma!"

"It's a compliment to the both of them, Daniel, and to you if you knew how to accept one!"

"I got a ticket!" Steve stated happily as he confirmed the online order.

"Oh this is wonderful!" Veronica cried, "Patrick the boys are coming to visit!" She yelled into her house and Danny and Steve heard every word.

"She'll be putting him to work now," Danny rolled his eyes.

"I heard that Daniel!"

"Sorry Ma."

"Well we have a lot to get organized before our flight leaves tomorrow morning, so we had better get going." Steve laughed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You two be safe, and I'll see you tomorrow." Veronica said happily the sound of tears on her voice once again.

"Love you Ma," Danny smiled.

"Yeah, Love you," Steve echoed.

"I love you too my boys!" Veronica sniffled.

"Mele Kalikimaka," They echoed together.

"Buon Natale," She responded.

"Are you happy now?" Danny asked, with a smile, as the call ended.

"You have no idea!" Steve stated and he jumped up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked.

"I have to get Chin prepared to take over while we're gone." Steve smiled.

"Dumping it all in his lap is not fair."

"He has the girls!" Steve smiled.

"He's going to hate us!"

"It's only for two weeks!" Steve stated and marched out of the office, "what can go wrong?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Everything," Danny sighed. "Steven J. McGarrett loose in New Jersey… what could possibly go wrong?"


	2. Conversion

**A/N: Hello Everyone!**

**Thank you so much for the support, the wonderful comments and all the alerts! You guys are awesome. And I am so happy you like Mrs. Williams so much. Sadly, she's not really in this chapter in person, but her influence is! You'll get it when you read it. Also, I've thrown in a hidden reference to one of Scott Caan's movies; see if you catch it. Again, this is a light hearted, easy going chapter. There will be some action happening soon, but for the most part I am trying to stay optimistic! Heehee.**

**As always, I own nothing, thank you for reading and I'll catch you in chapter 3!**

Chapter 2: Conversion

Steve marched, headlong, into Chin office startling the older man at the force and the determination by which Steve simply opened the door. It was like the world was ending and Steve was flying into action.

"Do you have a case?" Chin asked as he practically jumped out of his chair to run into action with Steve.

"No, sit, I need to talk to you," Steve stated a gleeful smile spreading across his face as Kono and Lori arrived at Chin's door and Danny slapped himself in the forehead before mumbling something under his breath to himself.

"What's going on?" Kono asked as Chin fell back into his seat.

"I'm leaving," Steve stated and watched as the shock hit the girls and they fell into the closest chairs they could.

"Not _that_ kind of leaving," Danny sighed, "He's coming with me to Jersey."

"Way to ruin the effect Danno!" Steve sighed deflated by Danny's bluntness.

"Why are you going to Jersey?" Chin asked as he leaned forward in his desk, his interest piqued.

"Appeal," Danny sighed. "Big mob case."

"You have fun with that," Chin chuckled.

"So we need you to take the helm," Steve stated and pointed at Chin.

"No problem," Chin shrugged, "what kind of trouble could we get into in just a couple days?"

"We'll be gone for two weeks," Steve smiled.

"Why so long?" Lori asked in confusion.

"You're going to visit Mama and Papa Williams and not taking everyone?" Kono asked in shock and hurt as she folded her arms over her chest, slumped in her chair and started to pout.

"You wouldn't survive Jersey in January, you hot-blooded Hawaiian!" Danny teased.

"Touché," Kono laughed, "but that doesn't make me any less upset that you are visiting without us! You should be switching places, send Ronnie and Patrick here and _you_ go deal with the cold."

"That wouldn't likely fly," Steve laughed.

"Who are we talking about?" Lori asked.

"My parents," Danny stated with a shrug. "They visited last may."

"Oh, and everyone fell in love?" Lori asked almost mockingly.

"That's my Ma you're talking about!" Danny and Steve stated in unison and then caught each others eye.

"They became our Ohana," Kono stated, "and Steve was adopted."

"You two are going to owe us big time," Chin said with disappointment now.

"We'll talk them into another visit," Steve promised, "but until that time, Danny and I are leaving tomorrow and you and the girls have to hold down the fort. Don't let the islands blow up, or become invaded or anything bad like that because I don't want to cut my vacation short!"

"Trouble follows you," Chin retorted, "We'll have a quiet three weeks in the history of Five-O."

"I said two weeks," Steve tried to clarify.

"Yeah, but you'll get in trouble and I'm betting you'll spend your last week, which will be an extension of the two, hospitalized." Kono joked.

"Bringing your Jersey vacation to three weeks," Chin smiled.

"Please don't jinx him," Danny sighed, "I was hoping for a nice quiet vacation with my family. Grace is going too, we are not getting into any trouble." He said and waved his finger at Steve.

"My plan is to fall into a food coma after the first hour or so and remain that way for two weeks. If I don't leave your parents house, I'm pretty sure, I'll have the time of my life." Steve smiled.

"Mrs. Williams is a fantastic cook," Chin sighed as Lori looked around in confusion again.

"We ate so well the last time she was here," Kono joined in her cousins remembering.

"We should have lasagna for lunch," Steve smiled, "I still have a sheet tray in my freezer."

"You've been holding out on us!" Kono accused in shock.

"You people have become animals over lasagna?" Lori asked.

"You just don't know!" Steve stated and turned toward the door, "I'll go back to my place and get lunch, you four prepare for our departure." He added and left.

"Did he just peace out to get lunch?" Danny asked in shock. "Has that ever happened before?"

"He did," Chin laughed, "marvel in it because I'm sure it ain't ever going to happen again!"

"What else do we have to know Danny?" Kono asked with a giggle.

"Nothing," Danny smiled, "Steve, Grace and I are leaving tomorrow morning. I swear to you, aside for the appeal, this is going to be a vacation. Nothing, I hope nothing, will happen."

"Steve McGarrett in Jersey and you don't think trouble will follow him?" Chin asked skeptically.

"I'm not going to let him anywhere near the courthouse. He gets to stay with my parents." Danny stated. "I'm sure you'll have a far more interesting two weeks then Steve will."

"I doubt that, but I'll humor you," Chin smiled as the girls chuckled.

5-0

Steve returned forty minutes later with a shopping bag strung around his wrist and a thermal bag in his hands. He slaughtered through the Five-O office, found his way to the back lunch room and waited for the rest of his team to arrive before the grand reveal.

"Who died and made you Martha Stewart?" Danny mocked at the sight of the thermal bag, the paper plates and plastic utensils and he additional fixings Steve had picked up at the store.

"You're momma!" Steve laughed as he opened the thermal bag, removed the tinfoil letting the intoxicating aroma permeate out into the open office as the beautiful lasagna stared back at him.

"That does smell really good," Lori stated as she came forward with Chin and Kono.

"You need to try this," Danny stated as Steve started dishing out the food with the store bought salad he had picked up and the bottled water he retrieved from the office fridge. He handed the first plate to the newest member of Five-O and all the senior members stared on in anticipation.

"Oh my god I wish I was going to Jersey!" Lori sighed happily as she tasted the food and sank into the nearest chair, "that is quite possibly the best thing I have ever tasted!"

"Converted!" Kono and Chin exclaimed.

"You need to bring your mother back," Lori said rapturously, "she needs to teach me how to make this."

"She tried to teach me, but I just can't get it right. I don't know what she does that makes it so good, but it's unmatchable." Kono stated.

"It's called Love," Danny smiled. "It's her secret ingredient and only my mother has it!"

"So what do I need to bring with me?" Steve asked once all the members of his team were comfortably seated around the table in their little lunch room. "Is there anything I need to know about this vacation?"

"You need to bring warm clothing, if not you'll be sorry." Danny laughed.

"I've got that covered, don't worry about that." Steve retorted.

"Then you should be fine. What else do you need for a vacation?" Danny asked.

"If I need anything, I'm sure I can find it in Jersey." Steve shrugged and dug into his lunch.

"I can't believe you are actually going on vacation," Chin laughed. "The governor has been hassling you to take some time off, and you never would."

"I wasn't invited to visit in Jersey before now." Steve smiled.

"You weren't invited, you decided you were going and called my mother to tell her that!" Danny laughed.

"Technicalities!" Steve laughed, "Speaking of the Governor," he sighed as he looked up and saw Denning marching through the office toward the back room.

"Is this what I pay you to do?" Denning asked angrily as he looked at the five relaxing Five-Os.

"You do pay us to take a sixty minute lunch break," Danny retorted. "Care for home made lasagna?" he asked and offered up a plate.

Denning hesitated, eyed the file in his hand, before throwing it onto the table top and falling into a free chair. "Who made this?" he asked after his first taste.

"Also converted," Kono giggled as she leaned over toward Lori.

"My mother," Danny answered proudly.

"This is really good!" Denning smiled.

"Oh we know," Steve laughed, "what brings you by Governor."

"I have a new case for you," He said and motioned toward the table.

"You'll have to rely on Chin, Kono and Lori for that," Steve sighed but wasn't overly upset; "Daniel and I are leaving in the morning for New Jersey."

"Did I authorize the vacation?" Denning asked crossly.

"I have to go for an appeal, I've been subpoenaed," Danny retorted.

"And you keep telling me to take time off, so I am," Steve smiled.

"Alright, I guess I have no choice." Denning sighed.

"What is the case?" Kono asked as she reached across the table top to retrieve the file.

"It's a string of high profile robberies," Denning sighed, "two in the last month."

"It says here that two night clubs were robbed." Kono stated flipping through the file. "How is that high profile?"

"Simple, the two events were closed charity events. The robbers go in under aliases and with tickets, hold up the party, take expensive jewelry and car keys and then leave. It has to be a large group of people because they take all the luxury cars from the parking lots. HPD hasn't been able to find any the cars or jewelry and we still haven't got any ideas as to who these people could be."

"How do you not find a missing car on an island?" Lori asked skeptically.

"You drive them into shipping containers and send them around the world for resale on the black market," Danny stated. "Never to be seen again."

"Brings a whole new meaning to gone in sixty seconds," Chin stated impressed by the theory.

"Tell me about it!" Danny smirked, "I've seen it done out of Jersey and New York."

"We'll get right on this…as soon as lunch is over," Kono said as she graciously accepted another helping of the delicious lasagna.

"And when are you leaving Commander?" Denning asked as he leaned back in his chair and relaxed.

"Tomorrow morning early; we leave here at 3am to be in Jersey by 6pm there time." Steve answered. "So we'll be heading out shortly to get things in order because we are taking Danny's daughter along with us."

"Hopefully she'll sleep on the flight because I know she's going to be too excited to sleep tonight." Danny sighed.

"Well, good luck with the appeal, Detective. Enjoy your vacation, Commander. Keep me posted on the progress of your case, Lieutenant, and have a nice day ladies." Denning said pleasantly as he finished his meal, "And thank you for lunch, I do look forward to meeting your mother, Detective, so I can tell her how delicious her cooking is."

"I'll be trying to get her and my father back to Hawaii in the coming months," Danny smiled. "For now, I'll tell her you enjoyed it."

"Well that could have been a disaster," Steve laughed when Denning was well out of earshot.

"Nah, Ma's cooking could bring world peace," Danny stated shaking his head, "I knew everything was going to be just fine."

"I would have to agree," Lori sighed happily, "and I understand the food coma. How am I supposed to work now? I just want to sleep!"

"Sorry we can't help you," Steve smiled, "I have a few more files to finish and then Danny and I are outta here!"

"My paper work is done," Danny smirked. "I'll head back to my place and grab what I need and come back for you."

"Don't pick up Grace without me; I want to see the look on her face!" Steve ordered.

"I won't," Danny laughed.

"Promise?"

"What are you, twelve?" Danny accused.

"Hey, you are one day older then me. Therefore, I will act like your annoying little brother this whole trip!" Steve teased.

"He goes from Navy SEAL to baby seal in the blink of an eye," Danny mocked and turned to leave.

"Hey who is going to do all these dishes?" Steve asked before Danny could leave.

"Little Brother does the dishes in the Williams house. My chores were to take out the garbage and vacuum. So I guess you are Steven!" Danny smiled and walked out.

"That came back to bite you in the ass, didn't it?" Chin chuckled.

"Shut up!"

5-0

Grace flew into her father's arms before he had even knocked at the door. She had heard him ring at the gate, had been impatient from the moment her mother started gathering things together for her 'extended stay' with her father and the tension that was brewing in the nine year old was ready to blow as she burst through the door and into her father's arms.

"What is going on Danno?" she asked excitedly with a glint of something like hopefulness or knowledge in her eyes.

"We're going to take a little trip," Danny smiled.

"She's been impatient ever since I started packing," Rachel sighed.

"Where are we going?" Grace asked as she waved over her fathers shoulder to Steve who waited in the car.

"We're going to visit Nonno and Nonna for New Years and we're staying for two whole weeks!" Danny smiled as Grace's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Can we go skating?" Grace asked with excitement.

"I'll take you to Rockefeller Center if you want."

"Can we go to a hockey game?"

"We'll see if the Devils are at home for regular season games."

"Can we go to a play?"

"Broadway will be our playground!" Danny laughed happily.

"We'll be in New Jersey for Nonna's New Years Eve party!" Grace exclaimed as the realization hit her.

"We certainly will be!" Danny laughed.

"Oh Danno!" She cried and squeezed her father as tightly as she could.

"I'm happy you're excited."

"Thank you!" Grace cried as she spun around on her mother now and hugged her as well.

"Surprise!" Rachel laughed.

"I have one more surprise," Danny said as he knelt down before his young daughter.

"What is it?" she asked and bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet.

"Uncle Steve is coming too!"

Grace gasped as a joyful state of shock took over and she looked past her father to the waiting Camaro and then she broke into a run. Steve jumped out of the driver's side just in time to catch a gleeful Gracie as she flew into his arms.

"It's going to be so much run right?" Steve asked with his arms full and just as much joy spread across his face.

"Oh yes!" Grace smiled, "do you want to be on my team for the Williams Family New Years Eve Street Hockey Tournament?"

"Sure, I'll be on your team!" Steve chuckled.

"You've got everything else she needs back in Jersey," Rachel smiled as she handed a suit case to Danny and a backpack as well. "Play nice and stay out of trouble!" she warned.

"I always play nice!" He laughed.

"Not on New Years Eve you don't"

"Ready to go Monkey?" Danny asked after saying good bye to Rachel and walking away from the lavished house.

"You bet Danno!" She smiled happily and climbed into the back seat of the awaiting car.

"What do I need to bring for New Years Eve Street Hockey?" Steve asked with a little confusion as Danny loaded Grace's stuff into the trunk of the Camaro.

"A pair of boots, your long johns and your game face because you are going down McGarrett!"


	3. Roles Reversed

**A/N: Alright, if you follow my stories, you know that I've made a rather large update today. Every story but one has at least one new chapter and this is no exception. I hope you like this little look into Danny's past. I promise the very next chapter with be My Big Fat Italian reunion! Veronica Williams, in the flesh, will finally make her return! I know you're excited, because I'm really excited! Catch you in the next chapter and until then I hope you enjoy this little offering!**

**As always I own nothing!**

Chapter 3: Roles Reversed

Grace Williams sat contently in the middle of Steve's living room as she watched Steve and Danny bring boxes out of storage and the necessary equipment to take on an extended visit to a land of snow and ice.

"No," Grace stated as Steve held up and old, balled, sweater that must have been his fathers from way back in the day. "You would be a laughing stock Uncle, you can't wear that."

"How about this one?" Steve asked as he held up another terrible sweater.

Grace sighed, picked up the note pad that was beside her and wrote something down before shaking her head and Steve tossed the sweater aside.

"So what's on the list so far?" Danny asked as he placed another box, from Steve's attic, in the middle of the living room floor.

"Sock, mittens, boots, a hat, a scarf, ice skates, hoodies and sweaters so far." Grace said as she read back her list and tapped the end of her pen against her lip.

"I have a perfectly good hat already," Steve stated as he pulled out a terrible navy issue hat.

"You're not going on tour, you're going on vacation. You can't bring a pile of navy issue gear to wear while you're there." Danny scolded as Grace nodded her agreement. "It's bad enough that Grace likes your coat!"

"It's nice," Grace giggled, "everyone loved a good Pea Coat, but I don't think its going to be good for all the stuff we are doing. It's a little dressy Uncle, but you'll need it when you get off the air plane."

"What kinds of stuff are you planning?" Danny asked with his hands on his hips as he eyed his daughter with suspicion.

Grace flipped the page in her notebook, like a seasoned cop taking a statement, and then cleared her throat. "Ice skating, skiing, hockey," she listed off as Steve nodded.

"I think I'm going to need a full ski suit, with a ski mask and everything," Steve stated thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah, that's just what you need to obstruct your identity. Trouble will find you McGarrett if you are dressed like that and that is the last thing we need while on vacation. A Scarf will work just fine at obscuring your face and it will be less conspicuous."

"Danny, why do you always assume I'm going to get in trouble?" Steve asked with a grumbled, "Jersey is your home town, maybe you're the one that's going to get into all kinds of trouble."

"Making you _my_ back up?" Danny laughed.

"Whoa No! I'll be on vacation!" Steve smirked as he shook his head.

"Daddy, you'll have Pete for back up." Grace smiled.

"Pete, Pete, who the he…heck is Pete?" Steve asked, recovering from his near slip of the tongue but still voicing his discontent.

"Ma told you; he's my old partner and a very good friend. You will be nice to him." Danny stated waving a finger in Steve's face.

"When am I going to even have time to meet him?" Steve asked haughtily, "I'll be so busy on vacation with Grace, and you won't let me come with you to the appeal, so it won't matter if I'm naughty or nice!"

"You are lucky Christmas is history, cause Santa won't bring you presents with an attitude like that Uncle Steve!"

"Yeah Uncle Steve!" Danny mocked. "Besides, I can almost guarantee that Pete will be at the New Years Eve party at my mother's house, so you will have to meet him!"

"Well, in that case, I'll be nice!" Steve smiled. "I want to know what you were like when you worked with him. I have a lot of questions that need answers."

"I suddenly don't like this idea!" Danny sighed.

Steve laughed.

"Come on you goof, we need to get you packed so we can get out of here when we have to and catch our flights!" Danny rolled his eyes.

"I'm not bringing much, but I'll be shopping in Jersey when I finally get there," Steve stated as he looked from the big pile of 'no those wont work' to the little pile of 'yes, I suppose those will have to do', "you know I think this is going to be my first real vacation in over four years."

"It's about time you went one on then!" Danny stated and tossed one of Mr. McGarrett's old suit cases on the couch.

"I was just going to use my duffle Danno," Steve protested at the sight of the case.

"This is not a Navy mission, use the suitcase Steven!" Danny sighed.

"Yeah Uncle, it kinda looks weird if you think about it." Grace said and eyes the navy issue bag at Steve's feet. "That does not say vacation to me; it says I don't have a life outside of shooting people in foreign lands."

"But I don't really have a life outside of shooting people," Steve stated honestly.

"We're changing that mentality on this vacation, or at least Nonna will," Grace smiled and stacked the pile of shirts they had picked out into the suitcase to get Steve's packing underway.

5-0

The night wore on to early morning and contrary to Danny's plan to try and keep Grace awake; she and Steve dozed on the couch together, having drifted off during a late holiday special, after the packing was completed. Danny paced, however, going over the particulars of the former case, knowing that files and familiar people awaited his return; or was it a return? No, it was a visit; Hawaii was his home, after two weeks he, Steve and Grace would return to Hawaii, to life and work, worries and play. Jersey was a great memory, the place of his youth, but it had also housed many of the bad time in Danny's life and this case, one of his first, had been one of the worst.

He had been a young detective, graduating from the force to higher things and new partners as a detective, but he remembered the bad cases in his nightmares. This man, not unlike Wo Fat, was the king pin in a long line of crime organizations and fraudulent activities, but more importantly he was cold blooded, a killer en masse, and it had been so hard to prove his guilt because of the mass fortune he had accumulated and the people he'd been able to bribe. He had tried to bribe Danny, had got to his first partner and had set back the investigation until Danny and a man named Peter were able to see past the shine of the money and tell right from wrong. One slip on Giovanni's part and everything fell into place, and Danny's case grew. He arrested Giovanni in an act that he would never tell Steve about because he didn't want to put ideas into Steve's head. It had been a fluke that the plan even worked and in a twist of fate Danny, Peter and a STAW team of five men moved in to make the capture. Danny flung himself off a second story catwalk, down a crane chain and tackled Giovanni before his goons could draw their weapons. Peter had subdued the goons before Danny could blink, and echoes of future rants brought a smile to Danny's face.

"Peter will never believe me when I tell him that the roles are reversed with Steven!" Danny said to himself as Peter's words of contempt rang out in his ears, but that had been a long time ago. Before Grace, even before Rachel, and years before the world was shaken to its core; when towers came down and his own mortality stared Danny in the face. One swift movement, hundreds of his fellow officers dead or dying and Danny went from Superman to mild mannered.

Seeing Giovanni again would only be the beginning of bad memories. Seeing the streets that were his home turf and knowing that he had lost track of the crime that was growing on them, was an open wound for Danny. He felt, in a way, like he had abandoned Jersey. He had loved it there, had become a cop to protect the place he loved but at the same time, Grace was his blood and Hawaii had taken her away in a moment. Danny remember the anger of those first days and how he felt now as he turned in his pacing and caught sighed of Grace and the man who had forced him to learn to like his new mistress; Hawaii.

"Would you stop pacing?" Steve asked opening one eye as Danny came closer, "your child is trying to sleep." He scolded.

"Grace could sleep through anything. You need to learn to turn the Navy SEAL off and just trust that nothing is going to happen while I'm around! I've got your back!" Danny stated and slammed a pillow into Steve's face. "Besides you were supposed to stay awake and sleep on the plane to curb the jet lag!" he added and turned to pace back the other way.

"What's bothering you?" Steve asked with a sigh as he put the pillow under his head and looked at his puzzled partner.

"I'm just running over details of this trip," Danny sighed and fell into the recliner across from the couch.

"The guy is not going to walk free, if that's what you are worried about Danno."

"It's not him I'm worried about; it's all the rest of the scum that have taken over my beet, my home, because I've been here." Danny sighed, "I feel like I've lost my touch. I wouldn't know what to do in that place anymore, because it's not me, I'm not a Jerseyan, not anymore. I've been a Hawaiian for almost two years."

"This is your home now and Hawaii is safer because of you. You left Jersey in very capable hands."

"I know," Danny sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep Danno, its three. We have to get a move on!" Steve stated as he swung his legs off the couch and onto the floor.

"A power nap and you're good to go?" Danny laughed.

"See turning off the Navy SEAL just isn't an option!" Steve laughed, "But what do we do with her?"

"Let her sleep, we'll get her into the car and onto the plane and all with be smooth sailing from there."

"Ten four!"

"Alright, let's go!"


	4. Danny's World

**A/N: And they made it! Ok so Mrs. Williams is in this chapter, Yay, but she has a very small part. Next chapter just wait though because the sisters are in the house and children, lots and lots of children. I had to actually draw out the family tree, its huge in my mind and not just made up of immediate family. But I will not give away anymore.**

**Enjoy and Merry Christmas!**

**As Always I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: Danny's World

The flight was uneventful and Danny thanked God, but when he, Steve and a now fully awake and antsy Grace stepped out of the airport and hopped onto the shuttle that would take them to the rental car lot, Danny realized how much he didn't miss the cold Jersey winters. He shivered at the blustery wind that caught them as they exited the shuttle and rushed, with his daughter and best friend, into the warmth of the rental dealership.

The car lot wasn't busy at the late time and although Danny and crew were not the only ones arriving to find a suitable vehicle, the line went quickly and just as speedily the vehicle was delivered right to the front doors for the Hawaiian vacationers.

"Really, that is what you reserved?" Steve asked with a laugh as he eyed the vehicle that was dropped off for them.

"I know this car," Danny shrugged.

"But I usually drive!" Steve smirked as Danny opened the trunk of the red Camaro and their luggage was loaded into it.

"The difference this time is I have home town advantage!" Danny smiled and watched as Steve pulled the passenger seat forward so that Grace could climb into the back seat.

"I'll give you that, Danno," Steve stated as he looked around at the snow, felt the wind bite through his light clothing and thanked God that Grace had made sure he remembered his coat.

"Alright enough of this standing around in the cold we have places to get to. I'm starving, stating to freeze and exhausted." Danny stated and fell into the driver's seat. Steve followed his partner's lead and Danny finally pulled away from the airport car lot.

5-0

Dusk had already settled as a light fluffy snow fell all around them and Danny expertly maneuvered the car from the airport toward the familiar streets of his home town.

"How much longer?" Grace whined from the back seat, "I'm tired of sitting."

"You know we have a ways to go yet," Danny sighed but he too was feeling the discomfort.

The streets of the city, its shops and its towers melted away to the more comfortable and quiet suburbs, and before long Danny pulled the car to a stop before a large, two story, Victorian at the end of a peaceful little cul-de-sac and looked up at it contently.

"Is that it?" Steve asked leaning over to get a better look.

"It sure is!"

"Alright stop gawking and let's get in there!" Grace stated sounding like her grandmother.

Danny was just as impatient as his daughter, although he didn't want to let it seem too obvious. As Steve handed the last of the bags out of the trunk, Grace rushed forward and without stopping, or knocking, she pulled the front door of the old Victorian open and rushed inside.

"She knows where she's going!" Steve laughed as he followed Danny up the path and through the front doors.

The door was barely closed behind them when a sound like thunder assaulted all of the weary travelers.

"Oh no!" Danny sighed, through off his coat hastily and motioned for Grace to do the same.

The sound echoed like a pack of elephants through the stair well when all of a sudden it stopped as two blond haired blue eyed girls, identical in their looks, stopped as they popped over the top step that came up from the basement.

"What is going on?" Steve asked as the sound grew louder all of a sudden, as Grace gleefully shriek at the sight of the little girls before her.

"Brace yourself. It's a stampede. I'd say duck for cover but there isn't time!" Danny spoke quickly but before he could get the last words out the herd was upon him.

"UNCLE DANNY!" Children of all shapes and sizes began shouting and appearing out of thin air, or rather from the depths of the house.

"Hey!" Danny stated happily and worked as if he'd done it a million times. He hugged and kissed each of the nearly twenty children that came toward him, one at a time, calling each by name and then moving to the next.

"We miss you!" the twins echoed together, followed by many nods before Veronica appeared, coming up from the basement as well.

"Alright fall in!" Veronica shouted and, like magic, order was returned as children back away from the door, two taking Grace with them, and lining themselves up the stairs, around the corner into the parlor and back behind Veronica.

"Oh my boys you've finally made it!" Ma Williams cooed as she rushed forward into her son's open arms and then moved onto Steve.

"Ma what is going on?" Danny whispered just before he kissed her cheek.

"I called an emergency family meeting!" Veronica smiled.

"The whole family?" Danny gasped.

"Oh Lord No! My side of the family is almost all in Italy this holiday season. So only the Williams'," Veronica stated happily.

"Oh _only_ the Williams'," Danny laughed.

"Alright children, I want you all to meet your 'new' Uncle Steven!" Veronica stated as she turned to the multitudes of eyes staring in her direction; with one arms still around Steve's waist.

"UNCLE STEVE!" Came a cry of glee from the troops.

Steve's jaw hit the floor. "um…hi!" he tried to smiled but was inundated with children rushing forward to hug him. "Danny…" was the only word that Steve could get out as Danny stood, just to the base of the stairs that wound up to the second floor of the house.

"Welcome to the family!" Danny smiled.

"Don't worry Steven, everything is going to be fine," Veronica smiled as she pushed children back gently and motioned for them to head back down into the basement. "Daniel knows where everything goes, we'll wait for you down stairs and we'll make all the proper introductions then. Come along children," she sang and disappeared.

Danny just laughed at the look of shock on Steve's face, it was a shock he had never seen before and for some reason, Danny was certain that Steve had never been in this kind of situation before, "Told you I was leaving a lot behind to be in Hawaii. You may know almost every person on the island of Oahu, but here my extended family rivals them in sheer numbers alone. We could take over the state with the proper connections and equipment."

"I believe it."

5-0

Danny and Steve walked up to the second floor of the house, carrying with them all of the luggage they had brought from Hawaii while Grace was whisked away by cousins and second cousins that she had been so excited to see.

"What just happened?" Steve asked as he followed Danny and Danny pushed open the last door in the hallway.

"Those were all my nieces, nephews, cousins, second cousins, Grace's third cousins and other 'aunts and uncles' kids' that are not actually blood relatives." Danny smirked. "When mom says we're having a family meeting, it means everyone in the family is meeting."

"How many people are in this house right now?" Steve asked and deposited Grace's bags in the room that Danny had dropped his things in.

"Including you and me?" Danny asked almost sarcastically, "well I have three sisters, who all have kids. Mom's best friend is here with her kids and their kids. My uncle David and his kids and grand kids are also currently stations in this house."

"So an army of Williamses?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, just to give you an idea, there are probably close to thirty children under the age of eighteen in the house right now." Danny stated and moved toward another door and pushed it open for Steve. "This is your room!" he stated and let Steve walk past him.

"What is this?" Steve asked as he picked up a folded blue, hand made sweater that was laid out on the bed.

"That would be a Veronica Williams Christmas sweater. Welcome to the family Uncle Steve!" Danny laughed and ducked back to his room. "Look I got one too!" he stated as he came back pulling the black sweater over his head. "There is nothing better to fight the Jersey winter!"

Steve smiled and pulled his on after ditching the button down that was doing nothing against the cold. "Ok Danno, debrief me before I rush into battle here. Am I going to have to remember all their names?"

"Oh yeah, there will be a quiz at the end of our two weeks here." Danny laughed. "But for now, all you need to remember is everyone, no matter what, are family inside this house; that is blood, adopted or acquired; family is a very liberal term in this household. Also my sister's will expect that you know their names as soon as you see them. So here is the run down of my immediate family; I'm the oldest, Maria is second. She is married to Sergio and they have three kids; Amelia, Emily and Luke. The twins are theirs. Elizabeth comes next. She is married to Jean, he's French, and they have four boys; Philippe, Francois, Pierre and Jacque. Abigail is my baby sisters. She looks the most like me, she is married to Hans, and they have a brand new first child that I have not met yet. So baby Allie is mine to cuddle first!"

"Ok, Maria, Elizabeth and Abigail." Steve repeated.

"Husbands?" Danny asked.

"Sergio, Jean and Hans," Steve answered.

"Good! How many children are there among us?"

"Including Grace, nine," Steve stated doing the math quickly in his head. "Twin girls, Amelia and Emily and a boy Luke, four boys, Philippe, Francois, Pierre and Jacque and baby Allie, whom I will not cuddle until you have had your fill." Steve teased.

"You mock, but I have this feeling that once a baby is place in Steve McGarrett's arms, he may turn into a puddle because babies have those kinds of super powers over even the toughest of men. It's called being a baby junkie and in this house, you'll learn to be that guy!" Danny explained.

"I'll take your word for that," Steve laughed.

"Alright, good, that is all they can expect from you for now!" Danny laughed, "Are you regretting the trip yet?"

"Not at all, Danno!" Steve smiled.

"Oh you will after you enter the lions den!" Danny laughed.

"I've got you Daniel, I'm sure that lion is no match for us!" Steve teased.

"Oh just you wait, you don't know Mia Famiglia!" Danny smiled, "but they already know you."

"That sounds a little daunting." Steve admitted.

Danny nodded and led the way back down toward the basement and the awaiting hordes.


	5. Meet the Family

**A/N: Happy New Year! Yes, I know I'm a little late but better late than never! So I've been busy with I large update. I filled another notebook over the break so over 100 pages of typing has brought me to this update and busy times made it take a long time. Sorry. Hope you like Steve's introduction into Williams's society!**

**Enjoy**

**As Always I own nothing!**

Chapter 5: Meet the Family

Danny stopped and held out his arm to stop his partner just as they came to the top of the stairs that led down into the Williams' family basement and general gathering space. After having made sure that they were well settled in and that Steve knew where all the important places were in the Williams house, Danny led the way to the basement stairs and the low rumble of conversation that permeated up into the other levels of the house.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Danny asked eying Steve with trepidation, "It's going to be an overload I'm telling you!"

"How bad can it be?" Steve laughed, "I've already been introduced to all the children."

"Not all of them!" Danny stated.

"There are more?" Steve gasped.

Danny nodded.

"Sure, I'll be fine," Steve stated standing a little taller.

Danny laughed and began the slow descent into the complete new realm. One set of eight stairs brought them to a landing which house another bed room, what looked like a crafting room and then one of the bathrooms in the house. Danny turned sharply once more and practically ran down the last bunch of eight stairs as he spotted his eldest sister and ran in Maria's open arms.

"I can't understand how work will get you back to Jersey but the pleas of your sisters go unheard Daniel!" Maria scolded as she kissed both her brother's cheeks.

"I almost didn't come at all," Danny joked, "I had to bring my boss with me just to get permission!" he laughed and motioned to the awe struck Steve who still stood at the bottom of the stairwell.

"Steven!" Maria cried and rushed forward, taking the stranger into her arms she said, "We've heard only wonderful thing of the man who saved Ma's life. You are a hero to us all. Let's have a good look at you."

"Maria?" Steve asked in shock.

"Oh God yes!" Maria laughed, "How rude of me. I'm Maria Scaffeo," she added and taking Steve by the hand she walked him across the room to the giant Christmas tree that stood brightly lit in a corner of the large space. Steve understood what Danny had been complaining about when he spotted the beautiful tree and he laugh to himself. "This is my husband Sergio and our three children, Amelia, Emily and Luke." Maria added and pointed to the four people before her. "This is Steve everyone!" she announced.

"Is it true you were shot while protecting Nonna in Hawaii?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Steve smiled.

"Wow!" The two girls gasped

"Do you have a scar?" Luke asked.

"Yes."

"Wow!"

"Can I see it?"

"No!" Maria yelled.

"Another time," Steve laughed.

"Good man!" Sergio stated as he reached out and shook Steve's hands, "if there is one thing you need to know to be on good terms with the Williams women it is that you need to make a very good impression on their mother." He laughed.

"Do you have a gun with you now?" Luke asked interrupting his father.

"Not right now," Steve answered the little boy. "I'm on vacation."

"But evil never rests!" Luke stated.

"It's okay Luke, he's a super SEAL he doesn't need guns. He can kill with his bare hands, but that is classified information so Shh, don't tell okay?" Danny stated as he bent over and looked the little boy in the eyes and winked.

"Holy Cow, Uncle Danny, that's awesome!" The little boy stated excitedly and ran toward another group of little boys playing by the fireplace.

"Wow!" came a gasped from the other youngsters as all their eyes turned and stared at Steve.

"What have you done Danno?" Steve asked in shock as the little group scattered and rushed off to other parts of the basement.

"I just made you the coolest new comer to the state of New Jersey." Danny laughed as his middle sister came up, "Steven this is my little Lizzy." Danny smirked.

"Don't call me that Daniel!" Elizabeth stated and punched her brother before hugging him. "Hi Steve, welcome to New Jersey. What's this I hear you got my big brother shot on the very first day you worked together?"

"It was a flesh wound," Steve stated.

"Daniel, were you telling a falsehood and over exaggerating the severity of your injuries?" Elizabeth asked with her hands on her hips.

"Maybe, just a little," Danny sighed.

"For shame Daniel!" She scolded playfully waving her finger in his face.

"Only you would make light of an injury." Danny laughed.

"I'm a trauma nurse in New Jersey. When you have a meat cleaver jammed into your skull and you're still walking, talking, but you don't feel a thing then you can over exaggerate your injuries."

"Don't give Steve any ideas!" Danny whined.

"Don't be so mean!" Elizabeth scolded. "Steven, pay no attention to my brother, he likes to nag." Elizabeth stated, "The four boys running about like little banshees are mine, and this is my husband Jean." She added and steered Steve toward a tall, turtle necked man who came out of the shadows toward them.

"Good to meet you Steven. Tell me are you a man of culture and music?" Jean asked haughtily.

"I'd like to think I am but I'm more familiar with Hawaiian culture then anything, but I did enjoy the historical theaters of Europe while I was touring with the Navy." Steve answered.

"Very good, sir. Do you have a preference when it comes to genres?" he asked.

"He likes the Ukulele," Danny interrupted.

"How very Hawaiian of you," Jean stated and fell silent.

"Don't mind him, he's a cellist with the Phil, it's kinda a big deal in his mind." Danny explained.

"It is a big deal Daniel!" Jean scolded.

"Yeah sure, if all you want to do was to debate the values of Brahms over Mozart!" Danny mocked, "But you have a bias, Jean, because you are a string player and the strings love Brahms."

"It would seem you do pay attention Daniel," Jean stated and turned his nose up at his brother in law.

"I'm a detective, I always pay attention." Danny snapped. "Man have I missed you Jean!" he added sarcastically and walked with Steve to another corner of the room where Patrick Williams sat with a baby in his arms and a woman who looked shockingly similar to Danny sat next to him with a pink baby blanket over her shoulder.

"Hello big brother," Abigail smiled serenely up at Danny.

"Hello little sister," Danny smiled and took the little woman into his arms.

"Daniel this is your new niece," Patrick stated and motioned to the sleeping bundle.

"She's perfect Abby," Danny smiled.

"Oh I know what you really want coming over here showing off the newly minted Williams family hero," Abby teased as she shook Steve's hand, "but you'll have to fight your father for Allie," she added and draped the blanket over Danny's shoulder as Patrick stood and placed the bundle in Danny's arms.

"Hello little Allie, I'm your Uncle Danny," Danny cooed as the baby's eyes opened, she stretched and her eyes closed again.

"And that is how you turn a Williams man into a babbling puddle of goo," Abby said to Steve with a knowing grin.

"Welcome to the east coast," Patrick smiled at Steve as Danny took his seat and rocked the child in his arms. "I believe the torch has been passed to me as his new niece may hold his attention and so, if you'll permit me, I'll take over in the introductions." Patrick added and motioned around the room.

"Lead the way sir," Steve laughed and shot one last glance at Danny who sat contently becoming more and more a puddle of mush with a baby in his arms.

"I hope the flight was good and you left all of our Hawaiian friends in good health," Patrick stated conversationally, "we were very sad to hear about Jenna Kaye, she was a sweet girl, but we are happy to see you so well recovered from the ordeal. In one of his few phone calls home, Daniel did tell us of the ordeal and the possibility of jail time, though we believed him to be over exaggerating to some extent."

"Only slightly, I'll assure you. It was a very bad situation we were all in, but we're okay now." Steve stated backing up his partner.

"That is very good to hear, and how is everyone else?" Patrick asked.

"They are all very well," Steve answered. "Kono has been cleared of all wrong doings, Chin is recently married and our newest member is looking forward to meeting you on your next visit."

"Maybe in the new year," Patrick laughed, "Ronnie is anxious to go back."

"Kono and Chin will be very happy to hear that." Steve smiled as he and Patrick stopped in front of Veronica and another older woman.

"Steve, you know Ronnie, but I would like to introduce you to Mrs. Anita Weber. She and Ronnie have been as close as sisters since they were girls."

"It is a pleasure to meet you ma'am," Steve said as he shook the older woman's hand.

"I am in your debt sir, you saved my best friend, my sister," Anita smiled.

"It was my pleasure. No one hurts my Ma!" he added and took Veronica into a bear hug.

"Now there Anita, what did I tell you?" Veronica blushed. "Isn't he just the best kind of man?"

"Ma, stop, please!" Steve stated in embarrassment.

"Well you are my boy and I am so happy to see you fully recovered, and that you found your sweater!" Veronica stated proudly.

"I love it, thank you!" Steve smiled.

"There is nothing better for our cold winters!" Veronica stated, "And I knew you couldn't have the proper things coming from that tropical paradise of yours."

"You are quite right," Steve laughed, "but Danny told me this was the best thing, and I would have to agree with him."

"Are you hungry dear?"

"Starving actually," Steve admitted.

"Well now, that won't do!" Veronica cried and rushed upstairs.

"Was it something I said?" Steve asked fearfully.

"Oh no dear, she was simply waiting for you to meet everyone before she put out dinner." Anita answered. "But if you are hungry introductions can wait!" She added and excused herself to help Veronica.

Patrick took over once again when his wife had left. "So who haven't you met?" he asked.

"I've met your girls, two husbands and eight children." Steve admitted.

"Well, this is Hans, he is married to Abigail and he's also a police officer."

"It runs in the family," Hans stated and shook hands with Steve. "Law Enforcement out numbers Fire Services in this gathering."

"How many cops are there?" Steve asked intrigued by the idea."

"Well, my brother David is a police officer," Patrick answered and motioned for his brother to come to them. "Steve this is David and his wife Daniella. They are both police officers; she was one of the first women on the force here in Jersey."

"Nice to meet you," Steve smiled.

"They have three children; Paul, Pricilla and Penelope." Patrick explained and pointed around the room to different couples. "Paul is married to Guinevere and they run a bakery. They have six children all of the same age."

"Six?" Steve gasped.

"It was quite the shock to us as well when we got the news that they were having multiples. We were even more shocked when Gwen announced two sets of triplets." David explained.

"Sextuplets!" Daniella stated to emphasize.

"Wow!" was Steve's only reply.

"Pricilla is our artsy child. She sings for a living with the Met in New York. Her husband is George, he's also a police officer, and they have two biological children; Victoria and Mary, and our little china doll; Yi." David explained.

"Lastly we have out eccentric child; Penelope. She's a social worker who doesn't believe in the institution of marriage or that she needs a man to have a family. So she adopted Pria from India and Xander from Africa." Daniella explained proudly. "We are very multicultural we Williamses."

"I can tell!" Steve laughed.

"And so rounds off the blood relations," Patrick explained, "Anita's children, John and Earl, are also here with their wives Marguerite and Marcella, and all six of their grandchildren." He added and pointed around the room. "And lastly we have Peter," Patrick stated as a middle aged man stepped out of the crowd.

The man was older then Steve and Danny, about Chin's age if Steve had to guess.

"We've adopted Peter, his wife Keri and their three children, because he adopted our Danny when Danny needed him the most." Patrick explained.

"Nice to meet you," Steve smiled as the two men shook hands.

"Ah so you are the man after me," Peter stated with a knowing smile.

"You are Peter the partner?" Steve gasped.

"I am that guy!" Peter laughed.

"And he's speechless," Danny stated as he snuck up on Steve and Peter.

"Danny boy!" Peter laughed and hugged his former partner, "Tell me I'm not the best partner you've had this side of the Mississippi!"

"You been keeping my town in check, haven't you?" Danny joked.

"Sure I have! Have you been making my future retirement destination a safer place to visit?" Peter razzed right back, "I mean I don't wanna take my retirement and have to come on out there and clean up your mess!"

"Ouch!" Steve laughed.

"My mess, yeah right, Hawaii is all its own mess!" Danny stated.

"Don't talk about my town that way!" Steve scolded playfully.

"Don't talk about my future vacation spot that way!" Peter mocked.

"Told you," Steve whispered.

"Shut up!" Danny hissed.

"What?" Peter asked in confusion.

"Oh well Daniel and I had a disagreement about Hawaii once, way back in the day, about where people from New Jersey vacation." Steve explained.

"Ah, that sounds like Danny," Peter laughed.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Alright everyone dinner is served!" Veronica announced from her perch on the basement stairs. "Come and get it!" she called triggering a stampede of children once more.

Steve watched in shock.

"Get used to it," Peter laughed, "They are little vultures, all twenty eight of them."

"Twenty Eight?" Steve asked.

"Yeah next time we'll make them all wear name tags," Danny laughed.

"That would be helpful, considering I've forgotten most of the names already." Steve sighed.

"Oh come on Steve, not a big family man back in Hawaii?" Peter asked.

"Not really, my team is my family." Steve answered.

"That's what I meant!" Peter smiled.

"Then yes," Steve laughed as he followed Danny, Peter and Patrick up into the Dinning Room.


	6. A Moment with Mrs Williams

**A/N: I'm feeling generous tonight so here is another update! Can you believe it? Two updates in less than a week?**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 6: A Moment with Mrs. Williams

When dinner had ended and the desert and coffee course came and went the crowd started to dwindle. Starting with those who had the youngest children and following suit from there, until the Williams said good bye to all of their guests until the following afternoon. Everyone would return again tomorrow to celebrate the New Year. But for now, as one by one the house emptied and the house became quiet for the first time since Steve and Danny had arrived. Finally the last Williams daughter snuck away into the night leaving Danny, Steve and an exhausted Grace with Patrick and Veronica.

"Well Steven, was it too much for you?" Veronica asked from her place at the kitchen sink as Steve stood by with a towel.

"It was an adventure Ma. I had no idea the family was this big. I mean, Danny has told me he came from a large family but I really didn't think past his four other siblings."

"Most people don't," Veronica giggled, "but I'll admit, I expected more from you with all your talk of Ohana."

"I get it," Steve laughed and took another Corning Wear casserole from the drying rack.

"I only wish Matthew could have been here," Veronica sighed. "He's in a lot of trouble, you know, and with so many police officers around even if we wanted to hide him we wouldn't be able to. No, we would never do that, he needs to be a man and take responsibility for what he's done, but we do miss him.

"I'm sorry Ma," Steve said sadly.

"You did what you thought was best and it should have never been put to his brother," Veronica sighed, "What else was Daniel supposed to do? He's not the heartless type to arrest his own brother."

"No, he is not," Steve smiled, "but he would have done everything he could have, had Matthew asked for help and so would I."

"I know dear," Veronica smiled lovingly at the son she had adopted into her heart as one of her very own.

"Can't the dishes wait till morning?" Danny grumbled as he walked into the kitchen and pulled another towel off the oven door and stood next to Steve.

"You haven't changed at all my love," Veronica smiled, her hands full of soapy water as she leaned over and kissed her eldest on the cheek, "always the grumbler, but always ready to get the job done."

"Oh Ma, Stop." Danny sighed and took another casserole dish from the rack.

"Grace is all settled?" Veronica asked.

"She's with dad," Danny answered, "she was asleep but I had to wake her to get her jammies on and have her brush her teeth. She was still covered in airplane germs. She needed to at least wash her face. So now she's semi coherent and demanding one of Dad's stories."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Veronica cooed.

"Ma stop, no more stories from you!" Danny scolded.

"Daniel was quite the imaginative boy," Veronica stated ignoring her son's pleas. "His father told him bed time stories until he was fourteen then they turned into long talks in the study about God knows what. I even believe he calls home just to talk to his father, in secret, and I don't get a moment or a thought!"

"You are wrong," Danny stated, "I don't call either of you most days because I know Steve has taken over as the good son." Danny mocked.

"Daniel," Veronica scolded shaking her head.

"Danny does love to talk," Steve laughed.

"That's enough from both of you!" Danny sighed.

"Daniel, if Steven is going to fit in with the family, he needs to know these things," Veronica stated in a sing song way.

"No he doesn't!" Danny growled, "Steve will fit in fine as long as he compliments the women, buddies up to the men, except for Jean, and acts like a super hero for the kids. He's already won over you and Anita just because he got shot!" Danny stated.

"He won me over long before that Daniel. I believe he was adopted the moment you told me his mother was gone. Every boy needs his mom!" Veronica stated and looked sadly at Steve.

"And I'm grateful to have you as my surrogate!" Steve smiled, "even if mine was still around I'm sure she'd understand how special you are."

"Buttering up the ladies, every moment of every day, Steven J," Danny stated mockingly as tears appeared in his mothers eyes.

"Shut up. You're just jealous!" Steve laughed and wrapped his arms around Veronica's shoulder.

"No, I'm tired," Danny grumbled.

"Well go to bed. I can finish up here." Steve stated as he released Veronica and got back to work.

"Yeah right and leave you alone with my mother to learn more embarrassing things?" Danny asked as he flailed his hands.

"Daniel, he calls me like a good son. He pretty much knows all there is to know about you!" Veronica laughed, "Now either you put that down before you drop it with all your flailing, or you get to work!"

"Yes Ma," Danny sighed and took another dish from the rack.

"So what do you boys want for breakfast?" Veronica asked when her dishes were done.

"Ma, I don't want to talk about food. I'm so stuffed from dinner!" Steve laughed.

"Fine, if you're not going to talk I will!" Danny jumped in. "Can you make your brioche French toast?" He asked and spotted the loaf of the dense cake like bread on the counter.

"It's your favorite," Veronica smiled as she petted her son's cheek, "I had Paul and Gwen bring that by just for you!"

"Thanks Ma!" Danny smiled, "I have yet to find a bakery on the island that makes a good brioche."

"Well Daniel you can't have everything," Veronica sighed, "but I'm sure if you asked Paul would give you the recipe."

"Or maybe he'll just FedEx it to me, by the loaf!" Danny stated contemplatively.

"Or that," Veronica laughed. "Alright that is enough work for tonight." She stated as the last dish was taken and dried. "You two take yourselves off to bed. You have a big day ringing in the New Year tomorrow, so off to bed with you!"

"Yes Ma!" Steve and Danny echoed together and left the kitchen.

"It's so nice to have you home Daniel," Veronica whispered to his back as disappeared up the stairs.

5-0

Steve, ever efficient, was ready for bed in moments. The fatigue of the day had started to hit him as he eyed the alarm clock on the bed side table. It was one in the morning in Jersey, plenty late by any standards, but in Hawaii it was only 8pm. It didn't matter, however, Steve and Danny had boarded a plane at 5am Hawaii time and flown all day loosing hours somewhere alone the way and then dealing with a mob like situation when they finally arrived at their destination. It had been a long day, all things considering, and Steve was ready to lay his head down in the silence of the Williams house. His head hit the pillow, he closed his eyes and pulled the covers up to his chin and took a deep breath. A soft, earthy sent filled his senses, like cooking, it was all around him. It wasn't the salty sweet smell of the Hawaiian breeze but it wasn't laundry detergent and yet everything from the pillow to the sheets smelled oddly delicious.

Steve sprang out of bread, taking the pillow with him and stopping just outside Danny's door.

"What?" Danny asked divest of his shirt but still wearing his slacks.

"Smell this," Steve stated and shoved the pillow in Danny's face.

"Yeah so, what's the problem?" Danny asked.

"What is it?"

"Its herbs, specifically…" Danny smelled the pillow again, "oregano."

"Why does my bedding smell like oregano?" Steve asked in confusion.

"Because Ma doesn't believe in harsh chemical detergents when nature does perfectly well giving us what we need," Danny stated mimicking his mothers tone as if he'd had to explain this before.

"All natural cleaners?" Steve asked furrowing his brow.

"Yep, just like your lemon cleaners back home," Danny sighed, "now go to bed."

"Did you just refer to Hawaii as home?" Steve asked in shock.

"I've lived there for three years now, its home." Danny sighed, "Now please, I'm begging you, go to bed or I'm taking Grace and flying back to Hawaii and leaving you behind."

"Thanks Danny," Steve smiled, "night!" he added as he hugged the pillow to his chest and turned and walked away.

"Good night Steven, you goof ball!" Danny sighed and closed the door to his bed room.


	7. Veronica's Kitchen

**A/N: Ok so I know it's taken a long time for an update and I'm really sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for things. I'm really happy with how this one turned out. I hope you like it. Action to come shortly!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Veronica's Kitchen

The beautiful aromas of the house only seemed to get brighter and richer as night turned into morning, and although Steve was trained to fight through the jet lag, he allowed himself to stay comfortably tangled in the aromatic sheets until he heard movement in the rest of the house.

Veronica Williams was an early riser and knowing that she would soon have a full house once again, she made her way to the kitchen, rested and ready to start another marathon cook off. Steve joined her after a quick shower (one he let run a little long than his usual three minutes because, let's face it, he was on vacations) and he arrived just in time to smell the coffee brewing.

"Rise and Shine!" Veronica stated happily as she popped out of the refrigerator with a carton of eggs and a pitcher of milk. "I dare say you won't see Daniel, Patrick or Grace for another hour at least." She said joyfully as she stole a glance at the digital clock on the microwave.

"It is doubtful," Steve laughed as it was only just a quarter to seven.

"Any big plans for today, dear?" Veronica asked as she returned to the fridge, pulled out something already in a casserole dish and placed it directly into the oven.

"I believe Danny and Peter are meeting early to go over the case they have to take back to court. I have some friends I want to pop in on in the city and then I believe everything is a go for this evening." Steve explained as he took a seat at one of the bar stools that looked into Veronica's Kitchen.

"And Grace?" Veronica asked as she pulled a bag out from under the sink.

"I think Danny plans to let her sleep as long as possible so she can stay awake tonight and not feel too much jet lag." Steve answered.

"He is a good parent." Veronica smiled proudly and then turned to Steve, "You need to find yourself a wife Steven. You'd made a great father, and husband, and I want more grand kids. They are the best."

Steve blushed, (yes blushed) and cleared his throat as Veronica turned on him again and stared him down.

"Nervous?" she asked as she drummed her fingers against the counter top.

"I know where Danny get's his interrogation skills from." Steve stated and ran a hand through his still damp hair nervously.

"Ha," Veronica laughed, slapped the counter top and turned back to the stove, "it's what we old fashioned mothers do. If there is one thing we did it was parent, and once our children are grown our jobs change. It is now time to marry them all off and as I have done my best by my own, it is time to work on you. Now who do I know…" she asked herself playfully.

"I have a girlfriend," Steve stated trying to stem the tides of the Jerseyan mother.

"Is she a good sort of girl?" Veronica asked and Steve's nervousness came back.

"Yes, she's in navy intelligence."

"So you met her at work?" Veronica raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"We worked together in the beginning, but we are going in two different directions career wise." Steve answered.

"How often do you get to see her?" Veronica asked.

"Not really often," Steve sighed.

"Steven, you need to settle down." Veronica said shaking her head. "You are in the prime of your life, perfect time for children and houses and future planning."

"Ma, come on, I have lots of time for that, besides I feel like I'd be endangering people if I let anyone get too close." Steve stated honestly. "You know what I am dealing with."

"I suppose you are right, but don't wait too long. You aren't going to live forever and a good strong man like you needs a legacy." Veronica stated.

Steve blushed again.

"Well if you are going to remain in the kitchen you had better be prepared to be put to work or embarased. I'll assume you are looking for work or just more of my interrogations." Veronica added playfully to stem the tides of Steve's embarrassment as she placed a knife and a paper bag before him.

Steve laughed heartily as he looking into the paper bag, "I got really good at this in my navy days." He stated jokingly as he pulled a large potato from the bag.

Veronica smiled mischievously, "are you trying to tell me you were a bit of a troublemaker in your youth. What were you doing with this navy intelligence woman Steven?" She asked and placed a large pot of water before him.

"Nothing, I was not a trouble maker nor was I doing anything with the navy intelligence lady," Steve said sarcastically but the blush rose in his cheeks once more.

"Well you certainly didn't learn to lie in the Navy," Veronica teased. "I need four of those for breakfast and then fill the pot." She added with a laugh and dished out ordered as well as any naval galley chef.

"Yes ma'am," Steve winked and got to work as Veronica poured him a cup of coffee and then began her work with the brioche

By 7:45, Patrick Williams made his way into the kitchen looking rumpled and groggy.

"Coffee?" he grumbled but Veronica had heard him enter and had already started pouring the cup of the steaming liquid.

"Patrick will be bright eyed and bushy tailed as soon as he gets through that first cup," Veronica whispered to Steve as Patrick moved out of the kitchen like a zombie and disappeared without even noticing Steve. "He's hardly human when he first wakes up."

"How did he manage in the fire house?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"Well, he was much younger then," Veronica answered in Patrick's defense, "but even then he hated to be woken up, from what I've heard from the others. He was a great firefighter though and when the adrenaline starts he's unstoppable."

"Like Danny," Steve smiled.

"He's just like his father," Veronica agreed.

By 8:30 the breakfast casserole was out of the over, the brioche French toast had found its way into the oven to keep it warm and bacon and hash browns were frying up on the stove top as Steve finished with the potatoes and was promoted to opening can after can of tomatoes.

Danny walked in much in the same manner as his father, rubbing his eyes and took a seat on one of the bar stools while Steve emptied cans into several different sauce pans and Veronica worked at the stove.

"Steve do you not understand the concept of vacationing?" Danny asked hoarsely as Veronica ducked under Steve's arm to bring a cup of coffee to her eldest son.

"I'm helping," Steve smiled over his shoulder and flipped the bacon in the pan before him, "besides, I slept in and I had an extra long shower."

"What five minutes instead of three?" Danny mocked.

Veronica shot her biological son a look that said, "leave him alone Daniel, it's nice to have help once in a while," as her son grunted and left the kitchen.

"You're right, just like his father," Steve laughed.

Patrick returned at almost the same moment as Danny was leaving. He placed a rolled up news paper, his empty coffee mug and a note book on the counter. He looked cheerful now. His hair was brushed and styled; he was dressed much like the Mr. Williams Steve remembered from their first meeting and he was much less the bear that he was when he first woke up.

"See Steven, it's a miracle elixir!" Veronica joked as she kissed her husbands cheek.

"I apologize," Patrick laughed, "but I've never been a morning person." He chuckled joyfully and grabbed the note book.

"Any luck?" Veronica asked her husband as he thumbed through the book.

"Not really," Patrick sighed mockingly. "What else can I do? Someone is bound to be unhappy and Grace demands that her Uncle Steve be on her team." Patrick laughed and opened his note book to an elaborately draw flow chart of the teams and game orders for the hockey tournament that was in the Williams family future.

"How long have you been planning this?" Steve asked eyeing the complicated diagram spread across two pages.

"In the beginning it's easy. The rules of the Williams Family New Years Eve Hockey Tournament are simply that the winning team from the year before is given the chance to play for the title again; so all members must remain the same unless someone isn't present. Last years winning team is intact." Patrick explained and sat down at the little table in the breakfast nook that opened up to the kitchen. "Then I divide up all the members of the family that have committed to playing. The children that have aged into the tournament are placed on mixed age teams for fairness and usually that is very simple."

"So where is the issue?" Steve asked as Veronica handed him a stack of plates and sent him toward the breakfast table.

"The issue is that no one in the family ever wants to play with Jean," Danny stated as he walked into the kitchen dressed and alert, and ready to face the day.

"Why, is he not much of an athlete?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"Oh no, if there is one good thing about the French man it is that he is a very good hockey player. He's just a jerk and never gets along with his team because, let's face it, we may play as a family but we're certainly not his beloved Montreal Canadians. And no one else can yell back at him in flawless French to end his ranting!" Danny explained passionately.

"Daniel that's no way to talk about you brother in law," Veronica scolded.

"And he's not the only issue," Patrick added and motioned at Danny.

"Oh people don't like playing with you either?" Steve mocked.

"On the contrary, my good man, everyone wants me on their team," Danny stated proudly. "I'm the ringer in this friendly, cut throat, tournament."

"Sure you are!" Steve laughed.

"He's right," Patrick sighed, "when Veronica made the announcement to the family yesterday, just before you arrived, there was mass hysteria and all my hard work was thrown out the window."

"You guys are pulling my leg!" Steve stated not sure if he wanted to believe all the hoopla surrounding his partner.

"Oh no Steven, it's all true." Veronica nodded. "Daniel's team will always win. It's like a prophecy or an omen, or perhaps divine intervention. Daniel makes a winning team."

"No other team in Williams's history has won as many times as mine." Danny smiled. "From 1993 to the new millennium we had an undefeated streak. Peter, me, George, Earl and Abby; we were the dream team." Danny said reminiscently.

"Then what happened?" Steve asked.

"In the late fall of 2000 Danny was shot while on duty," Patrick explained. "We were just lucky to have him with us for Christmas. He wasn't back on his feet until March of 2001 and he wasn't fully recovered until August and then the world changed."

"2001 was a very solemn year for all of us after the World Trade Center." Veronica added.

"It was the one year we didn't play." Danny said softly.

"I can't imagine what you went through." Steve said sympathetically.

"Oh I'm sure if anyone can imagine it, it's you. In all your years of combat," Danny said, "I imagine that was what a war zone was really like and I never want to experience that again."

"It was the worst in all American history," Steve almost whispered.

"Never though anything would ever be the same again," Danny sighed.

"It won't be," Veronica said and petted her son's hair.

"I know ma."

"After all of that, life set in and started to take its toll on Daniel and his playing abilities," Patrick stated pulling them out of the darkness and back to the present.

"2002 and 2003 Danny's team started to win again, although it wasn't made up of all the same members from the winning streak. In 2004 Danny was distracted by baby Gracie and spent more time with her in his arms then out on the street playing hockey." Veronica teased.

"Sounds like the best excuse not to participate," Steve said and winked at his partner.

"Oh it was," Danny laughed, "but now Gracie is old enough to play and it's been years since we've been able to participate."

"So now I have to place the three of you." Patrick sighed.

"Two more players and we could be our own team," Danny said casually.

"True," Patrick smiled mischievously, "Danny, Steven, Grace, Cousin Jack and Jean."

"No Dad; come on not Jean!" Danny whined.

"Put him in goal, tell him to pretend to be Patrick Roy and you'll be good to go!" Patrick stated.

"On the bright sighed I can yell back, not in flawless French, but I know all of the bad words and most of the good ones." Steve said trying to ease his partner's discontent and the full on pout that had taken over Danny's face.

"Navy Intelligence, why am I not surprised," Danny sighed.

"You said yourself that Jean is a good hockey player." Steve countered, "Sounds to me like we have a winning team."

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Well that solves all my problems!" Patrick stated as he finished writing in his note book and closed it.

"Just in time too," Veronica said and placed a tray of French toast in front of Danny's face.

"Why can't I have mom on my team?" Danny said as he stood and kissed his mother's cheek.

"I'm too old for that now!" Veronica giggled, "Besides, I have to man the concessions as always." She added cheerfully.

"You have concessions at your street hockey tournament?" Steve asked with surprise in his tone.

"It's pretty much a revolving door around here." Veronica smiled. "I make hot cocoa, chilly and hot dogs all day, while game play is on going. The beer flows and the players that aren't playing will be well fed and ready to cheer you on."

"In other words don't have lunch while you're out in the city because the party will start at 3 and it won't end until someone wins." Danny laughed and filled his plate with the breakfast foods that had all made it to the table and Patrick, Steve, Veronica and Danny all settled in.

"Or until the clock strikes midnight!" Patrick laughed.

"And that is how we do New Years Eve in New Jersey!" Veronica smiled.

"I see," Steve laughed, "where do you find time for all this?"

"We have it down to a science now." Patrick stated. "When it's been a family tradition for as long as it has been, you get really good at it."

"So then what are the potatoes for?" Steve asked remembering the pot he'd filled earlier that morning.

"We have a full meal at midnight," Veronica stated with a shrug.

"Turkey, ham, potatoes, stuffing; you name it, we'll have it at 12:02 on January first." Danny laughed. "And then we pretty much stay in a food coma until the next working week begins."

"Don't look so shocked," Veronica giggled. "I take care of the turkey, the potatoes and the stuffing, and everything else will magically arrive with our family."

"And it sounds like you've already done your share." Danny laughed, "So don't worry, everything is under control."

"This is crazy, you know that right," Steve stated.

"This is family," Veronica said softly, "you'll understand when you've experienced it."

"Until then please don't get into any trouble before you get back to Jersey," Danny warned.

"I'm on vacation, what kind of trouble could I possibly get into?" Steve asked with a laugh as he finished off his plate.

"So much, I'm sure, don't jinx yourself." Danny sighed.

"You want me to drive you to your meeting with Peter?" Steve asked with a wink.

"No, I'll walk!" Danny stated and started clearing the table for his mother.

"After dishes Daniel, don't you dare run away!" she ordered.

"I know the drill Ma!" Danny sighed.

"I know you do love," She laughed and kissed his cheek. "You can help Steven," she added and kissed his cheek as well. "I'll check on our little princess."

"Alright Ma," both boys echoed and got down to the business at hand so that they could carry on with the rest of their day.


	8. Partners

**A/N: I was determined to get this posted tonight…well its not 2am where I am so, I guess I missed my deadline.**

**Anyway, this chapter is the vignette that started it all. It was the inspiration for the new story and it has been edited slightly and I added to it to tie the story together. Hope you like it! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Partners

Danny laughed to himself as the snow fell lightly outside, the hot coffee mug clasped in his hand as he sat in one of his favorite coffee shops and surprisingly longed for the sunshine and the relief from the chill he would have found in Hawaii.

Danny and Steve had finished the chores that Mrs. Williams had placed before them and before they had both left the house Grace woke up. Choosing to stay with her grandfather and grandmother, Danny and Steve set out. Steve took the bright red Camaro, made a face at Danny that said 'see even in Jersey I'm the driver' and took off. Danny pulled up the collar of his favorite winter coat and set off walking.

The coffee shop wasn't six blocks from his parents place and, although it was starting to snow, it was a very mild morning. Danny walked into the familiar little coffee shop to find his ex-partner, and still close family friend Peter Verardo, already sitting at the same table they would have occupied had it been any other day that they had worked together.

"Still holding down the norm, aren't you Pete," Danny stated as he sat down at the table.

"It's good to see you too Daniel," The man before him smiled, "it hasn't been the same."

"Yeah, yeah I missed you too young blood but I don't miss the snow," Danny laughed, "Not one little bit."

"Oh come on its beautiful this time of year!" Detective Peter Verardo laughed, "You've just been spoiled living away from the Jersey charm. But you look good, brother, really good."

"It's the sun right?" Danny laughed, "you can't escape it in Hawaii, so even if you believe you should be stuck in the office and be pasty white most of the year, you just can't get away from the sun, and the tan is a tell tale sign of living in a place most of the civilized world calls paradise."

"I'd kill to trade places with you!" Pete laughed, "I'm getting older, you know, and this cold doesn't always like me."

"Aren't we all?" Danny asked with a smile.

"So, tell me about it? Is it as different as you imagined it to be? Is it as boring as you thought it would be? There have to be big crimes in Hawaii, or are you just saving tourists from being swindled out of their money like you imagined." Peter teased, "come on, it can't be like that or your governor wouldn't have a special task force."

"It's nothing like I imagined. Not when Trouble is a Friend." Danny laughed.

"What do you mean?" Pete asked suspiciously.

"My new partner, well I guess he's not new anymore, we've been at this for two years now, but I swear he's trouble in every sense of the word." Danny smiled. "But, then again, he keeps me on my toes. He's got a 'no fear' attitude and he's just the kind of guy you'd want on your side."

"Sounds like a budding bromance!" Pete mocked.

"Pete, he got me shot on the first day!" Danny laughed.

"And you probably ranted his ear off in the first thirty seconds!" Pete retorted.

"Yeah I kinda did!" Danny smiled and sipped at his coffee, "oh man, this used to be so much better!" Danny sighed as he pushed the coffee away.

"No, you're just spoiled by living on an island from whence our coffee comes!" Pete stated as he pointed at the line of bagged coffee beans from Hawaii along one wall.

"Its so much better fresh and roasted and then ground right away," Danny said as he looked at the dark liquid in front of him, "this is stale."

"Can coffee be stale?" Pete asked with a laughed.

"Yes," Danny said shaking his head.

"So, come on, tell me about Trouble," Pete smiled. "I mean yeah I met him last night but there were a lot of people around and he seemed charming enough. Charmed the socks off every woman in the place including Keri and my girls, but what is he really like?"

"Trouble, AKA, Super SEAL, AKA, Steven, is a Navy reservist. He's a SEAL and he runs a taskforce called Five-O, which I'm on and I don't know how it happened but I ended up his number two. It was commissioned by the late governor Jameson, who was bad news, and continues under the controlling eye of our new governor Dennings, whom we don't really trust, or like, or care to talk about most days. I was working as a homicide Detective on Steve's father's case when he broke into his father's house and I caught him. He then called up the governor; got me thrown off the case and then one day later showed up at my apartment, asked me about a suspect and told me I was his new partner. Within the hour I'd been shot, I punched him in the face and then we went and gathered the rest of our crew; Chin Ho Kelly, Lieutenant with the HPD who wasn't working HPD at the time and his cousin Kono Kalakaua who had two weeks to graduation from the academy before we picked her up."

"Sounds like quite the motley crew," Pete smiled.

"Yeah, in the beginning we were, now we're Ohana." Danny smiled.

"Translation?" Pete asked.

"Mia famiglia," Danny translated.

"Got it."

"Steve likes to think he's still in the navy, he does some really dumb things, but he's efficient." Danny explained. "Chin is calm, he's calculated and he's brilliant with electronics. Kono is stunningly beautiful and a black belt in arts I can't even pronounce, but she's a good young cop with a heart of gold and loyalty like you wouldn't believe. They got my back and I never thought I'd find friends like them. Currently we have another member of the crew, Lori Weston. She is former Homeland Security and was assigned to the taskforce to babysit, so I guess we don't trust her and there are days when she tries way too hard. I think she's crushing over McGarrett, but then again it seems like every last woman that makes eye contact with him ends up in love with him. Expect Kono, I think she's just too smart for his tricks."

"And then there is you."

"They call me Haole," Danny laughed, "it means 'white man' or 'person not from the island' but it's cool only when they call me that, anyone else tries and I'll smack them, then arrest them."

"Sounds like quite the crew, and you trust them?" Peter asked.

"Like I trust you," Danny answered, "not so much Lori, but she's growing on me. She's not corrupt like some people we know."

"You're talking about Rick; he's out of prison you know, just a few months back." Pete stated.

"No way, is he still in Jersey?" Danny asked.

"From what we can tell, yes," Pete answered, "he's on a daily check in with his parole officer and because he's former PD, we're keeping tabs on him, but let's hope we don't run into him while you're here. He hates your guts."

"Rightly so, he was my partner and I put him in jail." Danny stated.

"You did what was right D, he was breaking the law. He ruined his own life; he didn't need you to ruin it for him."

"I know, but still, I feel bad."

"You would, you have a heart of gold!" Pete laughed. "So how about this afternoon, do you have the down low on the teams yet?"

"We're playing against each other this time around." Danny laughed.

"You're going down!" Peter stated, "My son Matthew is an amazing hockey player and he's prepared to take your title!"

"He's on your team."

"Then you are really going down!" Peter laughed as the door opened and both cops turned to catch the action.

"Hey Danno!" Steve called as he walked in.

"Danno?" Peter asked raising an eyebrow to his former partner.

"Yeah, Steve calls me Danno," Danny laughed.

"You let someone, other than Grace, call you that?" Peter laughed.

"Steve commandeered it after he saw a card Grace made for me that said Danno on it. I told him the story and then he picked it up. I hated it at first, but it's turned into a thing. He tackles a guy in mid air, or throws them right into my lap, and then he says 'Book em' Danno' and I guess it just works." Danny explained.

"Sure it does," Peter laughed, "like I said, bromance!"

"Sorry I'm late." Steve smiled as he sat down and brushed the snow of the black trench he was wearing. "Cold yeah?"

"It's Jersey in January, what do you expect?" Danny laughed. "Steve this is Pete my old partner. Pete this is Trouble."

"Nice to meet you again," Steve laughed, "guessing you're talking about how I got him shot on the first day. Is forgiveness still pending Danno?" Steve asked mockingly.

"The jury is still out on that decision," Danny answered.

"One time, I got Danny tasered and in the fall his cracked three ribs but still managed to take out his perp on the way down. Is that forgiveness still pending Daniel?" Pete asked mockingly.

"Was that Hoboken at Halloween?" Steve asked with a smiled.

"Yes," Danny laughed, "and jury's still out on you too Pete."

"So Steve, Danny seems to think you're like Captain America or something!" Pete stated.

"He's over reacting."

"He blew up a steel door that was meant to withstand a three hundred pound Samoan meth addict with a hand grenade." Danny stated.

"Nice!" Pete smiled.

"And, he singlehandedly took out the whole security detail at the Governors mansion, just to get him self tasered and then framed for murdering said Governor." Danny added.

"Wow!"

"Danny stop!" Steve laughed.

"And, he likes to throw people in shark tanks, thinks he's MacGyver, and disregards protocol every chance he gets."

"Danny wines a lot!" Steve retorted.

"Oh, tell me about it brother!" Pete laughed. "So what brings you to Jersey in January?"

"I've never been," Steve smiled, "Five-O doesn't really function well with the team split up, and well, Danny was coming anyway so I hitched a ride. I also like snow, and have some friends across the bridge so; I'm getting my mainland fix before heading back to work."

"Apparently SEALs like holidays as much as the rest of us," Danny smiled, "but I was a little surprised because I believe it was you who told me that nobody vacations in Jersey." He added and pointed at Steve.

"I didn't say that," Steve laughed, "I asked you how many people you knew vacationed in Jersey."

"Comparatively speaking, I'd choose Hawaii for a vacation over Jersey." Pete admitted.

"See," Steve smiled.

"He lives here why would he want to visit here?" Danny ranted.

"I'm also sitting right here!" Pete laughed.

"I also needed to eat at Danny's parent's house. Mrs. Williams has been hounding me to come to visit for months." Steve smiled.

"Best Lasagna in the world!" Pete smiled, "she still sends me trays of it."

"My freezer is packed since her visit last spring." Steve smiled.

"That's on account of you being in jail." Danny stated.

"And magically some of it still disappeared," Steve accused.

"Hey, you made me loose my job, I needed to eat something!" Danny scolded.

"You two fight like brothers," Pete laughed.

"Did you two fight?" Steve asked Pete.

"We called them 'Carguments', because Daniel Williams likes to get your trapped in a confined space to be sure you hear every word!" Pete smiled.

"We have those too," Steve laughed.

"Except Steve drives," Danny said.

"Please tell me you graduated form the mini vans and second hand Junkers." Pete said disapprovingly. "They are embarrassing Danny, that's why I always drove!"

"I have a Camaro now," Danny stated.

"Oh sure you get divorced, move away and then get the sexy car," Pete mocked.

"That's why I always drive," Steve smiled at Danny.

"You use me for my car?" Danny laughed.

"And backup," Steve said.

"Sounds like you're doing just fine Daniel." Pete smiled.

"Yeah, Hawaii has turned out to be better then I expected." Danny admitted.

"Can I get that in writing?" Steve asked in shock.

"He also prefers your coffee and the sun," Pete stated.

"Traitor!" Danny scolded.

"You always say you hate Hawaii!" Steve almost yelled.

"Man, you are Trouble too!" Danny stated shaking his finger at Pete.

"And it's a good thing you have us to back you up." Steve smiled.

"You'd be nothing without a partner," Pete laughed.

"Yeah, you're both right." Danny smiled and accidently sipped the coffee again, "oh God that is horrible!"

Steve reached across the table, grabbed the cup, and took a sip. "Oh you are right!" he stated as he pushed the cup away.

"I guess I just don't know what I'm missing," Pete laughed.

"Better vacation in Hawaii," Steve smiled.

"We will introduce you to Five-O."

"Sound too good to pass up," Pete said with a laugh, "but for now, Steve, I'll show you around Jersey, in true cop style."

"Don't get into any trouble!" Danny warned.

"When have I been known to do that?" Steve smiled mockingly.

"Trouble is a friend of mine." Danny sighed and then leaned back in his chair as the snow continued to fall softly outside.

"So tell me about this case you two are bringing back to court." Steve stated and ordered tea from the young woman that came around looking to refill and offer orders to the new comers.

"It was a big mob case, when D and I first became partners. I was not his first you know, there was another guy before me but he was bad news. I'm a good cop." Peter explained. "Anyways, it was just after Danny became a detective and it was the case that no one wanted to take because of the connections. The accused, and later convicted, was one well know son of a bitch in this city. He fronted his drug, weapons, gambling and prostitution rings with charities and good will. The side that everyone saw was a loving father and very generous entrepreneur, but he was bad to the bone. The deeper we went the more we found until finally he screwed up and Danny caught it. He's been in prison now for eight years, because we could land him on murder, but he's suspected of it. And now he's got his appeal." Peter explained.

"He's got all the best lawyers but at the same time we keep taking in members of his organization that are keeping it alive. Once he's out, he'll be right back at it. His sons are gunning for that." Danny stated. "How many of his sons are in prison right now because of their father?"

"One and the other three are running the family business," Peter sighed.

"He's not getting out is he?" Steve asked.

"Oh god no, we have new evidence against him, including testimony from a witness currently in protection, that has him on the murder of three people. We have the bodies. He's staying in and I plan to have the case reopened and the new charges brought against him as soon as the appeal is squashed." Peter answered. "Lucky for Danny, he's got nothing to do with the new charges and he can go back to Hawaii to sun, surf and sand." Peter added mockingly.

"And Wo Fat, the Yakuza and a crazy ass partner that flies off buildings and one of these days he's going to get himself killed," Danny added to Peter's mockery.

"You love it!" Steve smiled.

"Love it? Ha!"

"Who is Wo Fat?" Peter asked.

"Mob king pin that ordered McGarrett's parents murdered. He's equal to, if not worse than, Giovanni Machiavelli." Danny explained, "And he's as slippery as a wet fish. We just can't get the jump on this guy. He murdered the governor. Murdered the man that he had murder Steve's parents. Tried to murder Steve…"

"Sounds like you have your hands full." Pete said as he eyes grew wider with every detail.

"On top of all the rest, Hawaii is nothing like I ever imagined it would be." Danny laughed.

"It's as bad as the big bad city."

"Pretty much, just in the middle of the pacific and you would think there was nowhere to run, but really, there is!" Danny ranted.

"Don't you miss this?" Steve whispered with a laugh.

"I miss it more when it's in the car," Peter winked.

"Shut up!" Danny barked.

Peter and Steve burst with laughed.

"I knew it was a mistake bringing you here," Danny sighed directing his comments at Steve.

"You didn't invite me, your mom did and she loves me so there!" Steve retorted.

"Speaking of Mrs. Williams, I should probably get a move on. The kids are excited about this afternoon so I have to run home, gather the troops and head back." Peter stated as he finished his coffee and stood. "See you both in about an hour, oh and Williams, you are going down!"

"Whoa, whoa save the trash talk to the asphalt!" Danny smiled.

"We're taking the Williams title home with the Verardos tonight!" Peter stated and left.

"I like him," Steve stated, "he reminds me of someone." He added with a wink.

"Come on you goon, we'd better get back to the house to help set up." Danny sighed and eyed the half full cup of terrible coffee. "That was such a waist." He sighed but left a tip on the table all the same.


	9. The Main Event

**A/N: Well I know the hockey season is drawing to a close but its time for Team Five-O to take to the ice. I hope you like this family fun chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: The Main Event

Steve pulled the Camaro to a stop just outside the wooden police barricades that had appeared in front of the Williams house. Panic cross his face, (Danny had been waiting for it), and the moment Danny started laughing hysterically caused his partner to pause.

"What's so funny?" Steve asked with a huff.

"We're going to have a street hockey tournament starting in a little less than and hour and with all the officers in the family don't you think we have all the city permits and precautions to ensure that the family and neighbourhood will be safe?" Danny asked as he got out of the car.

"I figured we'd just pick up the nets and yell 'car' if someone showed up on the scene."

"Most of our neighbours are part of the games," Danny smiled and waved as an elderly woman walked out of her house and down to the street with a large steaming pot in her hands. "We don't do anything half assed in the Williams family," Danny added as he walked across the street to greet the little woman.

"Hello Mrs. Pacino!" Danny smiled.

"The prodigal son has returned," Mrs. Pacino smiled, "take this to your mother dear, I have some other things to get ready for this afternoon, but I made your favorite when we found out you'd be here. It's so good to see you!" The old woman smiled and pinched Danny's cheeks as his hands were now full and he couldn't protest.

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Pacino," Danny smiled as the little woman turned and walked back up to her house on the opposite side of the street, "See, when we do something here in Jersey we do it right!" Danny laughed. "We shut down the whole cul-de-sac so that we don't have to yell 'car' and moved out of the way!" he added as he walked into the house with Steve following him.

"Hey Ma, Mrs. Pacino dropped this off." Danny called to his mother from the door and Mrs. Williams appeared from the kitchen.

"Wonderful!" Veronica smiled and took the pot and went back to the kitchen.

"So Pacino…" Steve asked with amusement.

"She's related to Al by marriage. Her husband's father was Al's great uncle." Danny explained.

"So have you met the man?" Steve asked as they walked together through the house and into the kitchen where it was a buzz of activity.

"No," Danny laughed.

Another hour of set up for the tournament and most of the family and the neighbours had arrived. As Danny had said the street was shut down and for the most part the kids and most of the adults were chomping at the bit to get stated. A large poster board with the tournament teams and times was posted on the Williams front lawn, while the street itself was divided into two playing surfaces with four goal nets and water based rink lines painted to give the playing surface dimension. On the other side of the street a double score board complete with electronic lights and timers was set up between the two rinks to monitor the progress of the games and on each sidewalk lines of simple wooden benches were arranged with lawn chairs and even the odd overturned bucket.

With twelve teams of five slated to play Patrick Williams and the men who had decided to retire out of playing themselves, donned the black and white stripes of the refereeing staff and called the players to order.

"Daniel you've got a target on your back," Pete mocked from one side of the street.

"There's nothing new in that," Danny countered.

"You seem awfully confident," Jean whispered as he passed the goalie stick between his hands, "with a Hawaiian and two children, you'd think you'd put one other scorer on the front line." He added with a pout.

"I like giving the kids a chance to play, unlike some people who like to steal the show. They aren't going to learn unless we give them a shot." Danny argued with his brother-in-law. "So go and stand in the net and block the puck and let the kids have fun."

"Well if you really want it to be a learning experience then I guess I should let a few goals in," Jean countered, "to teach them that winning isn't everything."

"Oh that won't happen. Jack and Grace are playing forward and Steve and I are the defense. So you won't have to do a thing because the pucks, like our fugitives, aren't likely to get passed us." Danny smirked just as Steve caught the end of the conversation.

"From what I hear, you're not going to need the back up Jean. Sounds like we've got the best goalie in the family," Steve stated trying to ease the tension for the sake of the children and to not ruin the sportsmanship of the day.

"Steve's a real team player," Danny stated rolling his eyes at his brother-in-law.

"At least someone is," Jean said and walked off to take his place in the goal.

"Are you trying to get him riled up?" Steve asked when Jean was out of ear shot.

"He started it!" Danny barked just before the first puck was dropped.

"And you clearly hate the man!" Steve sighed.

"We'll talk about it later. For now we have a game to win!" Danny stated as the whistled sounded and the puck was dropped.

A half hour later, with two games on the go, Steve, Danny and their team had found a good rhythm. Jean let in two goals out of spite and then gave up when Steve started blocking everything that came his way and Danny simply assisted the children or scored the goals himself. The only person on the team not having any fun ended up being Jean, and even his own children stopped cheering him on and got behind the team Steve, Danny and Grace had named Five-O for the day.

Their first game ended with a score of six to five. Grace scored two goals, assisted by her father. Jack scored three assisted by both Danny and Steve and in a flash of genius Danny scored the tie breaking goal late in their second period, (up until the finals the games would only consist of two period), effectively moving their team on to the next round but not before everyone had at least one chance to play. The game ended, unfortunately with Jean storming off after the moment of good sportsmanship and they didn't see him again for quite some time.

"Danno do you want chili or Auntie June Pacino's meat ball subs?" Grace asked as she shoved her hockey stick into a snow bank.

"I want a sub!" Danny smiled.

"How about you, Uncle Steve?" the little girl asked.

"I'll try grandma's chili," Steve answered, "do you need a hand?" he asked and moved to get up from the wooden bench that had appeared on the sidewalk.

"Nope, I got it!" Grace stated cheerfully and ran off.

"Here are your beers," Cousin Jack, (who was Auntie Anita Weber's grandson), said as he came back from another part of the yard with two ice cold beers with snow still on them.

"Thanks Jacky Boy," Danny smiled, brushed the snow off with his mittened hand and handed a bottle to Steve. "Nice shooting by the way," he said to the young man before him.

"Thanks, Uncle Danny, I got picked up this winter in the first round draft for the midget kings' team." Jack explained his success.

"Good for you," Danny stated proudly, "I knew we had a dream team!"

"We're going to take the tournament this year! Go Five-O!" Jack shouted excitedly as their team name was printed onto the tournament board for the next round, and then he took a placed to watch the next set of games.

Danny and Steve smiled at one another. They had managed a pretty awesome second Five-O on the mean, very competitive, streets of New Jersey.

"So why do you hate Jean so much?" Steve asked as he sipped his beer and watched the two games that were going on before him.

"He cheated on Elizabeth when they first started seeing each other. It broke her heart and I swore I'd kill him. Then he went back to Canada for four years, Lizzy was seeing other guys and getting really great marks in nursing school, and then he just popped back into her life. She got pregnant at twenty with Philippe and then Francois right after and finally she told the family she was pregnant with their third child and he _decided_ he'd better marry her." Danny explained. "I threatened him real good just before the wedding and I really think he's more afraid of me than he is angry or vengeful, but I swear if he hurts my sister I'll break every last one of his fingers and he'll never play that god damn cello again. He's just so arrogant, like Lizzy is so lucky to have him in her life, when really, I'm sure she could get on without him. He's just a giant jerk and I'm one of the only people that will call him on it."

"That's a good reason to hate the man," Steve laughed as Grace brought out their food and sat down on the bench between her father and his partner.

"So what does the competition look like?" Grace asked after a big bite of her meatball sub.

"Auntie Elizabeth's team is slaughtering Uncle George's team on rink one and Cousin Mary and Cousin Xander are putting up a really good fight against team Montreal led by Philippe and Francois." Steve explained.

"You remember all their names already?" Grace asked in disbelief as she stared at Steve.

"What can I say; the navy taught me to be really good with names and faces." Steve laughed.

"And the tournament board is just over your shoulder, so it's nothing to check and make sure you have all the names right," Danny mocked.

"But I know who is who!" Steve countered.

"By the end of the night Uncle Steve will be able do a running commentary on all the games and players," Danny joked.

"That is if we don't end up in the finals," Grace smiled up at Steve.

"Mary passes to Xander; he shoots, he scores!" Steve cheered along with about fifty other spectators. "I can do the commentary already." He added with a shrug.

"He's having fun," Grace whispered to her father.

"I knew he would," Danny smiled back.

"How's the chili, Uncle Steve?" Grace asked.

"Amazing; I'm going to have to climb Koko Head every day for a year after this vacation," he answered jokingly.

Team Five-O's second game was played at 5pm, and Grace said it had to be a good omen. Jean came back to his team and took a more proactive role this time around, letting in only two of the many shots on net that came at him from Team Montreal and his sons.

In the end, Team Five-O won that game as well with Steve scoring his first goal of the tournament and Jack scoring the next two to win, three to two, moving Team Five-O to the third round slated to start at 7pm.

In the time between games Danny and Steve spent most of their time with the other spectators or drinking beers with the adults on the deck, or eating as food of all kinds just kept appeared. After the second or third beer time really started to fly and the games got really good as a light snow started to fall again.

"Danny, why are all these beers covered in snow?" Steve asked as another round was brought around and again Danny wiped away the snow with a mittened hand before passing it to Steve.

"We may, or may not, have a designated area to keep the beer chilled to perfection." Danny stated with a wave of his hand as he cheered on one of his many cousins.

"Really, in a snow bank?" Steve asked.

"Technically no," Danny stated, "snow bank would imply work, shoveling or plowing. This snow just happens to fall off the roof in such a way that it doesn't pack down too much and it's sheltered but it's not in the way, but it links the front yard with the back yard and you can take several cases and just stick all the bottles in to chill just right. We call it beer ally."

"And how much beer is in beer ally?" Steve smirked.

"Don't worry, we won't run out!"

Round three began the semi finals with three teams left to play out the rest of the day. The first two teams, Team Five-O and Team Verardo, (named because of the father and son power house), would face off first. The winning team would move on to the finals. The loosing team would play the third team in the round in hopes of redemption to move on to the finals as well.

"You're going down Five-O!" Pete stated mockingly with his son Matthew at his side, and William Weber, Uncle Paul Williams and Pria Williams as their back up. "You're going to regret ever leaving Jersey because now you're out of practice and I have a hockey super start right here!" Pete added and hugged his son proudly.

"We'll see," Danny stated, "we haven't lost yet."

"Neither have we!" Pete stated as Patrick Williams came to center 'ice'.

"This will be a two period, twenty minutes each, game. The team to win moves on to the finals," Patrick stated as Matthew and Grace faced off together.

The whistle sounded, the puck hit the asphalt and like a flash Matthew Verardo took the puck and dashed. Before anyone knew what had happened, Matthew faced off with Jean, a flick of the wrist and the puck was in before Jean could even blink.

"That's my boy!" Pete cheered proudly.

"Holy cow Matthew, when did you get so quick?" Danny asked shocked by the child's pace.

"Eight more years and I plan to play for New York or New Jersey in the NHL. You better watch out Uncle Danny!" Matthew stated proudly and headed back to center ice.

"I believe him." Steve stated just as shocked as Danny,

"If he makes it to the pros, I'm giving up football to watch hockey!" Danny said, shook his head to clear his mind, and waited for the next whistle.

Twenty minutes flew by and before they knew it Steve and Danny were completely winded and down three points, while Jean was swearing in French and Grace and Jack were trying to figure out how they were going to catch up. The five minute intermission just wasn't long enough and then the whistle sounded again to call the players back to the 'rink'

"Danno, you're going to have to take the forward position or we'll never get the goals." Grace sighed.

"But that's not fair to you Monkey."

"Let Jack face off with Matthew, and you cover Uncle Pete. I'll move back to defense with Uncle Steve and I'll just throw myself on the puck if I have to." Grace stated.

"It's a good plan Daniel." Jean stated before he left the huddle and moved back to his goal.

"What do you think Steve?" Danny asked.

"I've got your back. Go get em' partner." Steve smiled.

The whistle sounded just as the team took their place. Jack won the drop, passed to Danny and they were off. Another beautiful pass from Danny to Steve and back to Jack, and then puck flew right through Uncle Paul's legs.

"Looks like you've still got it D. if you're not scoring the goals you get your team to rally!" Pete stated proudly and then was back to the center line.

Another whistle, the slap of sticks on the ground echoed in the evening air and they were off again. For fifteen more grueling minutes Danny and his team fought to keep their heads up but Matthew, the Verardo star player, was quick on his feet and though Jean was quick with his glove and blocked well at the stick, he had one weakness. The 'five hole' was his weakness and Matthew had impeccable aim, every shot Matthew could manage in that direction seemed to go in and Jean got more and more fed up with his flaws. By the end Danny's team had to admit defeat, three to six and all they could do was hope to win the second round of the semi finals to face off once more with Team Verardo in the finals.

Between games Team Five-O did get a chance to rest, regroup and refuel, and surprisingly for Danny they did it as a team. Over bowls of chili they strategized, even Jean. They found the flaws in their techniques, shuffled around the players and decided that come hell or high water they were going to win to face off against Team Verardo once more.

"They are not taking the title two years in a row!" Cousin Jack stated. "Just you wait; I'll be on Matthew like an enforcer on Crosby. He won't score another goal so long as I'm around!"

"Kono!" Steve coughed as Jack took his stance at the red line.

"We'll win because we work as a team." Grace said as she smiled at her father.

"Chin!" Steve coughed again.

"This really is our team!" Danny laughed, "But where does Jean fit in?"

"Dennings!" Steve coughed again mockingly. "Well because he can't be Lori, she's not as vocally aggressive as he is and she'd only talk about being really good at something, when Jean is actually a decent player and I don't believe Lori as far as I could throw her."

"And Dennings is decent governor," Danny mocked, "and Jean is a decent enough team player…I guess…"

"I though you leaving all work on the island." Steve laughed.

"Next year I'm bringing the whole team!" Danny winked and turned his attention to the new team standing before him.

Another two grueling periods of fast paced, aggressive game play left the final semi final match tied two to two, and brought it down to a shoot out. Danny would take the puck for his team and would go up against his Uncle David in goal, while Hans when head to head against Jean in the battle of the brother-in-laws. The rest of the teams stood back as the whole street became dead silent. A coin toss made Hans run first. He stared Jean down for a long moment and then without warning he took off running. The crowed gasped, held their breaths and he shot.

"Save!" Patrick shouted and the crowd went wild for Jean.

Then it was Danny's turn. A sound like glitter fell as the light snow dusted the street. The crowd was silent and Danny found that zone he had known so many times on and off the job. He took his eyes off the puck, looked up at the goal net and the goalie and then took off running. A gasped arose from the crowd as he lifted his stick for the shot, saw the goalie twitch in response and then he faked out. Bringing his stick back to cradle the pick he dodged left and then shot right. Before the goalie had a chance to recover the puck was in.

"Score!" Patrick Williams yelled and the street erupted with cheers.

"You did it Danno! We made the finals!" Grace shouted as she flew into her father's arms.

"Nice shot partner," Steve smiled and clapped Danny on the back.

"You've still got it, Daniel!" Jean smiled as he came forward as well.

"Let's not get to ahead of ourselves; we still have one more game." Danny laughed as he team gathered around him to celebrate the win.

"Time for redemption!" Jack stated, "And we've got the strategy to win it!"

"And as always, we're the under dogs," Steve laughed.

Everything from cooking and chit chat, to snow ball fights and snow angels were put on hold for the final game of the Williams family tournament. All of the lights from the neighboring houses were turned on. The street lights gleamed in the brightness of the winter night as everyone gathered on benches and snow banks, on car trunks and along the curb to watch the event of the years end.

"This is going to be a three period game with twenty minutes a period." Patrick Williams announced to the players and the gathered crowd as he stood on the yellow line in the middle of the street.

Jack and Matthew faced off.

"I want a good clean game. No hitting, no tripping and no unsportsmanlike conduct." Patrick said to the two teams.

Both players nodded and nervously tapped their wooden sticks against the snow covered street. The whistle sounded, the puck was dropped and again Matthew rushed forward in an oddly familiar attempt. This time, however, he was met with a wall of a goalie, as the pads closed around the puck after his slap shot. Then it was Danny's turn. He won the face off, rushed forward and passed to Steve who had been just quicker than Jack. Peter and his son both rushed for Steve but before they could counter Steve passed the puck again and Grace intercepted. A flick of her wrist and Grace shot the puck at her Great Uncle Paul.

"Goal!" Patrick shouted.

"That's my baby girl!" Danny shouted proudly as he scooped her into his arms and the crowd went wild.

The great thing about family games, especially on a night when the entire world was celebrating, was that no matter who was playing the crowd was always on both sides. There were no booing spectators or jeering at the other team, just good old fashioned excitement held by all and for Team Five-O they finished the first period up by one.

Second period became a more aggressive game. Defensively Five-O was on fire but there was no stopping the offensive power house of Peter and Matthew Verardo. With more shots on goal then were though humanly possible, Jean was given a run for his money and even Steve was taking flying leaps to stop the pucks from hitting the back of the net, but with such odds and high energy something had to get through and by the end of the second period the score was tied two to two.

"I'm so tired," Grace sighed by the time the last five minute break had arrived.

"I think we all are," Danny said as he sat panting on one of the benches.

"We have to do that again for another twenty minutes? I know you like to call me Super SEAL, Danno, but they don't train you for this in the Navy."

"Maybe in the Canadian navy they do but I wouldn't know. I'm a musician," Jean sighed and tried to remove as much clothing as he possibly could to cool down under the heavy goalie pads.

"Alright team, dig deep. This is the end of the line and we can do this. Remember it doesn't matter if we win or lose its how you play the game and in one day we've become a pretty incredible team." Jack stated trying to get his team mates to rally. "I know I'm going to finish this year out there making memories and I hope you will too!"

"Man Jacky Boy, when did you become such a brilliant man?" Danny asked proudly, "It seems like only yesterday you were out here just toddling around and dreaming of playing this game. Now look at you."

"You've always been my inspiration Uncle Danny," Jack smiled, "now I just hope I can inspire you to be the best as well."

"I'm going to win this one for you kid," Danny smiled proudly, touched that a young man whom he'd know all his life and who was not actually a blood relative could be so important and connected to him. "Come on Five-O, let's do this!" Danny stated and broke their huddle.

"Danny, I totally get it!" Steve smiled as he walked back to his post.

"Get what Steven?" Danny asked as he came to face off with Pete.

"Ohana!"

Danny smiled to himself as the whistle sounded and the puck hit the ground again.

The crowd roared and hushed with every fast paced second. Everyone gave it everything they had and as hard as it was it was all in fun. Two more goals on each side kept the game tied and exciting until there were only minutes left and then all that was left were seconds. With every last ounce of what ever little energy they had left, the players poured their hearts into the game as the crowd began to count down the final second.

Ten; the puck was dropped and passed.

Nine; everyone scrambled toward the Verardo end of the street.

Eight; the puck disappeared into a tangle of sticks.

Seven; something hard hits the tip of Danny's hockey stick.

Six; he almost lost the puck in the shock of actually having it.

Five; he dodged forward.

Four; he shoots.

Three; time slows down to a near halt as someone yelled out that Danny had made a shot.

Two; the puck slips past Paul's outstretched glove.

One; the puck hits the back of the net.

"Score!" Patrick William yelled and the crowd went wild. Team Five-O had won the Williams Family Hockey Tournament.


	10. The End Of Another Year

**A/N: I suppose I am posting this a little late, considering that it's March. Anyway, I just making one large update today because I worked very diligently my whole break and now, tomorrow, I have to go back to work. **

**Hope you enjoy it! Soon the action will start, I promise!**

Chapter 10: The End of Another Year

A ruckus erupted in the middle of the quiet suburban neighbourhood, as shouts and singing could be heard blocks away.

"Uncle Danny, that goal was as epic as Sydney Crosby in the final game of the 2010 Olympics!" Matthew Verardo stated as the crowd cheered on and in true family and sportsman tradition the two teams lined up to shake hands.

"You've become pretty darn epic yourself!" Danny smiled as he tussled the child's hair. "I was so impressed with your first goal in the semi final game. That was amazing, I was sure you were going to beat me." Danny added.

"One day I will beat your record!" Matthew stated and moved on to shake hands with Steve.

"So I guess this means we're back next year to defend the title!" Steve laughed as the handmade trophies were handed out. "This is so going in my office!" he declared with a wink.

"Mine too," Danny laughed as he and his team posed for the commemorative photograph.

"Man this tournament is the real deal," Steve stated as the family and the neighbours all cleared away the hockey things and moved into the Williams' house or back yard, ready to count down to the new year and all ready for the feast the whole neighbourhood had prepared.

"Like I said, we don't do anything half assed in Jersey," Danny laughed as he walked with his partner.

Steve and Patrick sat together as Danny and Grace, and several other younger children, continued to make snow angels in the back yard and most of the party goers had made it around the house, by way of beer ally, to the back deck that opened to the kitchen of the house.

"Every year we do this, and every year someone wins," Patrick explained as he flipped through a photo album full of winning teams. "The players think they are the real winners, but really it's the family that wins; all of us. We can put aside all of our differences and be neighborly. I think we're all winners tonight. If only the whole world could see it this way."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Steve smiled.

With less than a minute to go in the year the whole family, friends and neighbours gathered out on the Williams' back deck.

"Watch the sky Steven," Veronica whispered to Steve as she linked arms with him and the count down began.

The excitement peaked at the last few seconds and then there was kissing, hugging and singing as everyone yelled 'happy new year' and fireworks lit up the night sky.

"They may not be time square, but they are ours!" Veronica smiled as she reached out and kissed Steve, "welcome to the family son!" she stated, "I wish you all the best in the new year."

"Thank you for allowing me to be apart of this," Steve replied as he accepted hugs and kisses and wishes of prosperity from more people then he wanted to try and count.

As the fireworks died away and the cheering arose again from the crowded deck, the party flooded into every nook and cranny of the warmth in the Williams house. Food and merriment stretched on into the morning as hopes and dreams, well wishes and newly initiated family member mingled with one another.

Danny marveled at how well Steve got on. He seemed to easily remember one and all, endearing himself to many and he smiled more then Danny had ever seen.

Steve had noticed it too. He was exhausted and yet content. His body ached from the high impact of the hockey but his side hurt more from laughing so much. He enjoyed the innocent chatter of the children, the banter of siblings and the prophecies and philosophies of those who knew the world because they had lived in it. Steve understood why Danny spoke so fondly of New Jersey and why, occasionally, he felt so alone in Hawaii; how could he not after living with so much love for so long.

"So what do you think?" Danny asked as his sisters moved on but Steve remained with baby Allie in his arms.

"I think I love New Jersey." Steve smiled but his eyes never left the slumbering baby in his arms. "Could you ever even imagine me holding a baby, or playing street hockey or rocking a hat and scarf that don't even match, and not thinking about war or crime, or evil."

"No," Danny laughed, "but then again, this was meant to be a distraction."

"I'm so sorry you got stuck with the baby Steve!" Abigail stated as she plopped herself down beside Steve and Danny.

"I don't mind," Steve smiled, "she's slept the whole time; easy!"

"Do you have children of your own Steven?" Abby asked not yet ready to take the bundle away.

"No," Steve sighed.

"Give him a few more minutes and he'll be a convert." Danny joked.

"Could you honestly see me as a parent?" Steve laughed.

"Yes," Danny stated seriously, "but you need to settle down first."

"You sound like your mother," Abigail and Steve said at exactly the same time and then burst with laughter.

Baby Allie didn't even stir.

"And you two sound like actual siblings," Danny retorted, "what is this, pick on Danny day?"

"There's only one way start a new year," Steve laughed.

"Who know what the New Year will bring for you," Danny said with a smirk.

"Play nice boys," Abby laughed, "but I really must take Allie and head out, it's been a very long, very exciting day, but it's back to the real world with only two days to recuperate." She explained as Steve handed over the bundle in his arms. "It was lovely meeting you Steven. I hope to see you again before you leave."

"Same to you," Steve smiled.

"As for you big brother," Abby smiled.

"Come and visit me in Hawaii," Danny sighed, "bring the baby and have a vacation."

"We're going to try, I promise," Abby said and kissed her brothers cheek. "Good luck with the appeal."

"Thanks."

"What time is it?" Steve asked after Abby had left and several other members of the family and the neighbourhood seemed to vacate.

"It's closing in on 4am." Danny stated and eyeballed the clock over the basement bar that had been there since before he could remember. "Now, listen to me, I know you're trained for this kind of stuff but no one will be awake tomorrow before noon, I'm telling you this now. In the real world we don't function on two or three hours of sleep."

"I don't plan to be awake either," Steve laughed. "I'm on vacation Danny, I'm really going to try and embrace that."

"Sure, I'll believe that when I see it." Danny laughed.

Once one person had decided to leave, many more followed suit from there. It was very late, or rather very early, and the festivities were over. The food was divided up and shipped off with those who brought it in or shared with other so that no one went home empty handed. The real plan was that no one had to do anything overly strenuous in the days to follow to be ready and well rested for the days to come.

Finally, around 5am, Danny did his final sweep of the house. All the family members had left with slumbering children in their arms, and sluggish adults as well. Danny found Grace crashed out in the basement in her grand fathers leather recliner, a chair Danny remembered as a favorite location of his when he was a child. He scooped his exhausted daughter into his arms and she stirred at his touch.

"Is it morning, did I miss everything." Grace asked sleepily.

"No baby, you were wide awake for everything. We won our game, we had fireworks at midnight and Nonna and all the aunties made the most amazing meal ever." Danny whispered as he moved toward the stairs.

"You scored the winning goal, just like you always do," Grace stated as she nuzzled into her fathers shoulder.

"Yes I did. You see babe, everything is right in the world."

"I wish Uncle Steve could be here," Grace sighed.

"Uncle Steve is here," Danny laughed.

"I'm right here Gracie." Steve stated from the door way to the kitchen as Danny reached the top of the basement stairs.

"Night Uncle Steve," Grace whispered as she drifted in and out.

"Good night."

Danny disappeared up the stairs to the second floor as Steve turned back to the kitchen.

"Steven, my darling, I think we are done." Veronica stated as she turned off the lights above the sink and already the dawn could be seen out the window on the horizon. "We all really ought to get some rest."

"Night Ma," Steve smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Happy New Year dear; I wish you all the best."


	11. The Family Home

**A/N: Hey everyone, here's another update. I'm really sorry about all the complication that happened with the last update. Hopefully all the issues are resolved through the site and this one gets posted without any issues. So sorry about all the confusion, but thanks to everyone that told me things weren't working and thanks for pushing the comments over 100. You are all awesome.**

**So this is the New Year's Day in the Williams house. Hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: The Family Home

Noon was absolutely too late for Steve to try and stay in bed. He tried, laid in bed listening to the silent house, listening to the silent street and watching the snow fall out the window. Finally he got fed up. He dressed in whatever he pulled out of the duffle bag he'd brought with him and headed down stairs. He just couldn't wait any longer.

The house was deserted and quiet, and for the first time since they'd arrived, Steve allowed himself the time to explore and take in the charms of the old Victorian style home. Old and new photographs and paintings were everywhere, mixed with antique furniture and modern necessities. The Christmas tree that still stood beautifully in the sitting room, one of two in the house, was covered with hand made ornaments, starched doilies and pompom angels, with plaster casts of children's hands and feet. Popsicle stick frames filled with old school photos and baby ornaments spelled out the history of the Williams happy family.

Steve stayed at the tree for a long time until he spotted a photo he didn't even realize was taken. It was of Danny and him, and the rest of the team from when Veronica and Patrick had visited and there it was, a snapshot of one of the good times they had shared, framed in a hand made wooden frame and hung on the tree. There was something about it that made Steve need to reach out and touch it.

"Do you like it?" Veronica whispered from the entrance to the living room and causing Steve to jump and turn away as if he had been a child in a place he shouldn't have been.

"Don't worry dear," Veronica said as she came forward in a simple house coat and sat down in the chair beside the tree. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to find it. I made it just after we'd returned from Hawaii and it's been on the tree all season. I usually take the trees down on the first of January but I know how much Daniel misses them and I know he's not yet had a chance to sit and enjoy them. So I'll leave them up for a few more days."

Steve smiled as he knelt down beside the chair Mrs. Williams had taken a seat in, "I don't even remember when that picture was taken."

"You don't recognize the house?" Veronica asked in shock as she reached out and touched his face. "It was taken in your dining room the night we all gathered together to be safe. The same night you were shot." Veronica sighed. "I didn't remember it either until we got home and Patrick started printing the pictures from his camera. It's my favorite of the whole vacation. You look so happy in it and so does Daniel, a happy I hadn't seen in my son in a very long time. He was quite unhappy before he left for Hawaii. Was he unhappy when you met him?" she asked.

"I think so, but then again I wasn't in a good place either. He wasn't settled. He wasn't looking to enjoy Hawaii and I think he was home sick, but he built walls for Grace's sake and I think he even threw himself into my problems to mask his own. By the time you arrived on vacation, I think he was starting to find some happiness, we all were, but then things fell apart. I think he might be happy now, or at least he's trying to be."

"He was happy in Hawaii when we saw him; he's not a good enough actor to fool his mother, so the happiness I saw in Hawaii was genuine. The happiness he's feeling here in the past few days is also the real deal."

"I can tell he's happy here and I'm sorry I'll have to take him back with me, but I hope this visit is a renewal for him," Steve smiled.

"And what about you Steven, are you happy?" Veronica asked.

"I am very happy," Steve smiled, "more then I've ever been, I think."

"I'm glad," Veronica sighed happily. "Are you hungry love," She asked and moved to get up.

"No, no, you rest and let me make breakfast. I haven't seen you out of that kitchen since we arrived. Now I must insist that you rest." Steve stated as he stood quickly and rushed away.

Veronica giggled slightly to herself and moved off to change and be ready for the rest of the afternoon as the noon hour was quickly approaching and her house was still sleeping quietly.

Steve through together a small meal of breakfast foods he'd learned to make over many years abroad that he shared with Veronica, and after they'd eaten together and started a new pot of coffee, Steve asked for the grand tour that he'd yet to receive. Delighted by the idea, Veronica walked the young man around the house pointing out antiques and photographs, and telling years and years worth of anecdotal stories that went with the years of living in the house.

"That there is the window Daniel broke in his baseball days," Veronica stated as she and Steve exited the dining room.

"Was that the baseball game that Danny told me about, one that broke the gravy boat?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"Yes, that very window, and he broke more then the gravy boat, but he felt so terrible about it that I only punished him for the one piece of broken china." Veronica stated as she hushed her voice, "don't tell him I told you that, I still believe he thinks it was only the gravy boat."

Steve laughed at the though of Veronica keeping a secret like that, but followed along as they moved through the house.

Danny came down the stairs from the second floor, when he'd finally woken up, to find his mother and Steve sitting on the bottom stair looking at the front door as Veronica spoke emphatically with her hands.

"He sat right here, on this spot, just staring out that window waiting for us to return and when we did I don't think I'd ever seen a child so excited to meet his first sibling. Daniel was never the jealous type and when he got over the initial shock that Maria wasn't a boy my toddler became a bright brother and the protector of all of his younger siblings. Every baby we brought home after that we always found Daniel and the others waiting on the stairs for the new arrivals." Veronica explained and then turned around to see her eldest child standing on the very same stairs.

"Don't worry Danno, I waited for Mary in the exact same way," Steve smiled up at him, "my mother used to love telling that story."

"Has she told you about the time I fell down these stairs and broke my foot right before football tryouts?" Danny asked with a laughed, "or the first time I came down these stairs in a suit for my prom?"

"It was baby blue and way too dated for him, but his friends had been goofy that way," Veronica laughed.

"and my girlfriend broke up with me just as she had threatened to if I wore that suit," Danny laughed, "but I had a new girlfriend by the end of the night so I didn't mind."

Steve laughed heartily at the story.

Danny joined in on the tour of the house showing off his accolades that still hung in the den or pushing the tour onward if his mother's stories became too embarrassing.

By the time Steve knew the house from top to bottom and all the memories that were stored with in it, both he and Danny were exhausted once more, although Steve fought the fatigue valiantly.

"Go and rest. I'm sure there is something on TV that you boys would rather be watching than listening to me rambling on," Veronica had ordered and the boys were off.

Within moment of settling on a holiday movie on one of the very forgettable channels, both Steve and Danny dozed in the basement. Grace still hadn't come down from her prolonged slumber when they woke again to the sound of Patrick rummaging behind his bar in the basement.

"Don't let me disturb you boys," Patrick stated as Danny through a hand knit wool blanket over his head and Steve just stretched himself out to his full height on the slightly shorter couch. "That is unless anyone wants to join Veronica and I for scrabble."

"Words are too hard," Danny grumbled and only slightly peeked out from under the blanket.

"I'll play," Steve smiled and rolled him self off the couch. "Come play!" he ordered his partner as he threw a couch pillow at Danny's head.

"Assault, seven letters, seventy seven points right off the start. I win!" Danny stated and threw the pillow back at Steve but he got up and followed Steve and his father to the kitchen.

It was well into the dinner time hours when Grace finally showed her face.

"The jet lag and yesterday's excitement have really caught up with you my Monkey," Danny chuckled as his child climbed into his lap on the living room couch and she curled up. "It's only about two in the afternoon back in Hawaii." He added as Grace grumbled and shut her eyes again.

"She'll probably sleep all night," Veronica smiled as the child quickly fell back to sleep in her fathers arms.

"Or she'll be up at midnight starving." Danny laughed.

"Put her back to bed, son, and she'll get up when she's ready. That is what today is for." Patrick said as Danny stood and he did return the sleepy child to her bed.

Dinner that night was a combination of new items made from leftovers and just plain leftovers, and everyone was content with the offerings. Another attempt at watching a movie by the warmth of the real wood burning fireplace in the basement had Danny and Steve dozing again while Patrick slept in his old leather recliner and Veronica knit.

Grace did wake up again just before nine o-clock, asked for some toast and ate, but she was ready for bed again as soon as she was finished and frankly so was Danny. By ten o-clock that night the house was silent once more, with everyone tucked safely into the warmth of their beds as a new years blizzard raged on outside the house.

Monday January second was spent in much the same way, although Grace was up early in the morning and spent most of the day baking with her grandmother, while Danny and Steve braved the element and shoveled off all of the side walks and the deck after the four inches of snow that had fallen the night before.

The rest of the day was spent in quiet comfort playing board games, watching holiday movies and napping in preparation for Danny to head to court the very next day.

**A/N: So the story about Veronica knowing more about the broken china then Danny is based on a story that my mother tells. When she was young she lived on a farm, and on that farm they had geese. One goose in particular was really mean and every day when she would go out to feed the animals the goose would charge at the fence, stick its head through the wires and bite her in the same place on the arm. She still has the scars to this day. Finally one morning she had, had enough and grabbed the goose by the neck and killed it before it could bite her. She pushed the goose back into the pen and went and told her father it was dead but she lied and told him she didn't know how it died. After cleaning and cooking the goose for dinner that evening (a goose that tasted absolutely terrible I am told) the story was dropped and it remained just as I have just told it until many years later. My mother and her brother had to put their father in a home after he had a stroke. One of the visits, after talking for a while as if my mother was his wife, my grandfather, suffering from Alzheimer's had a moment of clarity and stated out of the blue, "Lynny I saw you kill that goose." My mother was shocked. It had been over twenty years since the incident. My grandfather died later that year. I just had to use the same kind of a story in this one because it's one of my favorites. Steve will keep that secret for a very long time.**


	12. A Distracted Detective

**A/N: I know you've been waiting for some action. I hope this chapter does not disappoint.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 12: A Distracted Detective

Danny awoke on the morning of January third to the sound of his phone alarm; the same alarm he work up to every day when he knew he had to go to work but as he opened his eyes and looked around at his childhood bedroom, for a moment, reality escaped him. He threw off his blankets and set his bare feet on the cold floor, but he then spotted the clothing he had set out for himself and he sighed.

Twenty minutes later, after a shower and a shave, Danny snuck into the kitchen to find his mother and his partner chatting casually over coffee, toast and the morning news paper.

"Good morning Detective Williams." Steve stated mockingly at the sight of Danny in his formal uniform.

Steve was dressed in his usual cargo pants and the collar of his polo shirt, which was a bright blue, stuck out from under the sweater Veronica had made for him.

"You're not coming with me!" Danny stated as he poured himself a cup of coffee and just happened to spot the badge that was clipped to Steve's belt.

"Why not?" Steve almost wined.

"Because it's not a big deal, it will be over before you know it and then we'll take Grace skating in the city." Danny stated and plopped himself down in a chair at the little bistro set in the breakfast nook.

"What if you need back up?" Steve asked.

"Why did you bring your badge and you gun here?" Danny asked as he caught a glimpse of Steve's weapon as well. "One, you are on vacation. Two, you are out of your jurisdiction and three, why would I need back up?"

Steve smirked, "one, I'm a trouble magnet, you tell me that all the time, so I'm prepared with my badge and my weapon. Two, I have jurisdiction where ever there is a naval base or with one phone call I'm good to go, and three, because, Danno, you always tell me to call in adequate back up and now you wont!"

Veronica giggled at the banter.

"Whatever," Danny huffed, finished a piece of toast and stood as he sipped his coffee. "You are not coming and that is my final word on the subject!" Danny said as he reached into one of the upper cabinets in his mother's kitchen and pulled out a stainless steal travel mug. "You can stay here and defend the house from mob bosses and crazy criminals." Danny added and filled the travel mug with a second cup of coffee.

"Why don't you want me to go?" Steve asked confused by Danny's behaviour. "Are you afraid I will embarrass you in front of all of your old team mates?"

"It's not that at all. It will be a waste of your time and I'm counting on you to have Grace ready to go when I get back, so I can drop Detective Danny mode and jump right back into vacation Danny." Danny explained as he walked out of the kitchen, travel mug in hand.

"What if something happens?" Steve asked as he stopped in the hall and watched Danny throw a black trench coat over his dress uniform.

"What could possibly happen in a court room full of cops?" Danny asked with a huff. "I'm more likely to need you as back up in New York this afternoon then in the courtroom this morning." Danny added as a horn sounded outside. "Alright, I'll be back in a few hours." He said as he pecked his mother on the cheek.

"Have a good day dear," Veronica stated as the door was opened and Steve saw that Pete was outside in an idling cruiser.

"Stay here and have fun!" Danny ordered as he motioned for Steve to stay and he walked out of the house and down the path to the awaiting car.

"He'll be fine dear," Veronica smiled as the door was shut but Steve still stared, crestfallen, and like a sad puppy as the door closed on his nose.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace cried as she came barreling down the stairs still in her princess pajamas.

"Monkey good morning, are you ready to have fun?" Steve asked as he caught the flying child, "wanna make pancakes with me?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yes!" Grace stated.

"Alright, you are officially my partner in crime today," Steve stated happily, trying to put being left behind out of his mind.

"Not in crime, crime fighting!" Grace corrected.

"You're right Detective Williams!" Steve smiled with a laugh, "our first case: the mystery of the missing maple syrup!"

"Pancakes could be a disaster without that!" Grace stated playing along.

"I know!" Steve said, "You go on the search and I'll get the pancake batter on the go!" he added as if he were dishing out orders to his team.

"What shall I do?" Veronica asked from her seat at the bistro.

"You can be my suspect!" Grace stated and slammed her hands down on the table top. "I know you know where the loot is, so just tell me and no one gets hurt!"

"I don't know nothing Copper!" Veronica played along.

Steve laughed.

"I'm gonna put you away for so long!" Grace stated angrily. "Tell me where you've hidden the goods!"

"Look out Detective, she's got a gun!" Steve stated trying to be serious through his laughter as he ducked behind the counter.

"Call for back up!" Grace cried as she scrambled behind the counter as well.

The ring of fake gun fire and the pops and bangs of different varieties of weapons got louder and louder, mixing with giggles and the clanging of pots and pans when suddenly everything stopped.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Patrick Williams asked looking groggy as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"We're in the middle of a firefight!" Grace stated.

"Not before I've had my coffee," Patrick sighed and moved around Steve and Grace to the coffee maker. He poured himself a cup and made his way back toward the door, "alright, carry on." He said as he waved his hand and the playful noise continued.

Thirty minutes later Patrick walked back into the kitchen to find Grace, still in her pink pajamas, crawling across the kitchen floor as Veronica held Steve in a chair as if he'd been taken hostage.

"McGarrett, what happened?" Patrick asked throwing his arms up.

"She tricked me with a smile and by telling me that she knew where the syrup was!" Steve sighed.

"And now he's captured!" Grace stated.

"The syrup is right here," Patrick stated as he opened a cupboard door and pointed at an imported tin can of real maple syrup.

"I got it!" Grace stated and dove forward.

"Not so fast little lady," Patrick smirked and shut the door and pretended to hold a gun out at Grace, "you can call me the god father."

"On no, now it's a mob war!" Steve stated.

"We're doomed!" Grace cried.

Patrick laughed evilly.

"Quick Grace while he's distracted!" Steve shouted and the sound of playful gun fire erupted again.

5-0

Danny and Peter pulled up to the court house, just like old times, and headed into the crowded hallways. They checked in with the court secretary and were shown to the room where they would wait for the state attorney. He arrived shortly after. The detectives and the attorney exchanged pleasantries, as it had been a long time since they had all seen each other last, and then they walked together into the designated court room.

Soon after their entrance the courtroom began to fill. Danny watched as different people started to file in, some of the same witnesses, some of the same victims, although older by several years, and others arrived that seemed to be strangers to Danny.

It was like a reunion of the cops on the case and Danny was happy to see most of them, and they were happy to see him. They asked many questions about his new work, about the beauties of Hawaii and poked fun of the fact that he had to come back to Jersey in the middle of the winter and leave the sun and the sand behind.

On the other side of the court room Danny could see the sons of the defendant, three of the four; the fourth was still in prison. He saw men he had known as accomplices but that had already served their time. And then, just before the judge arrived, the defendant and his attorney walked in.

"I swear that suit is worth more than I make in a year." Peter stated as Giovanni Machiavelli sat down before the court with his attorney and his sons directly behind him. He was smug and calm, not something you would expect from a man who had spent the last ten year behind bars. He even went so far as the smile and wave at Danny, as he glanced over his shoulder.

"He'll only get to wear that suit once," Danny sighed and turned his attention to the judge's chamber door which had opened and everyone stood.

In the commotion of everyone standing Danny felt himself jostled. He was shoved hard into Peter and as he stumbled he reached out to grab the person who had pushed him. As he did so, he made contact with someone, which was odd because he had been sitting in the isle seat and there shouldn't have been anyone beside him but, as he turned and regained his balance partially he stared into a pair of very familiar dark blue eyes.

The man, one of Giovanni's sons stared accusingly at Danny in the commotion that had started to arise and then Danny felt the pain, multiple times and he couldn't fight the cry that escaped his mouth. Then the court room was thrown into pandemonium as the gavel fell multiple times to settle the court, the judge shouted as the court room guards and the multiple officers in the gallery started to scrambled about, and then one Detective from Hawaii fell to the ground into the pooling of his own blood.


	13. A Typical Williams Hospital Visit

**A/N: Well it is the start of the Easter weekend and I am going to try and get as much work done as I can on my stories. Here is a little update because so many of you were so adamant that I had to pick up soon and not leave the cliffy handing too long. Hope you all liked it. I loved all the comments; they were so fun and funny! So here you go, enjoy and stay tuned for more!**

Chapter 13: A Typical Williams Hospital Visit

Danny finally awoke in the hospital. He blinked his eyes twice, shut them tightly again, felt his head spinning, took a deep breath and felt the sharp pain of the suture at his side; so far, not a dream. He heard a gasp from the gathering of people around him, he knew that the people he had just seen briefly were not a figment of his imagination but rather that they were all standing around him, and then opened his eyes once more.

"Shit!" he stated, his voice horse and raw from what he was sure was an ordeal he did not want to relive, as he rolled his head across his pillow and looked into his mothers eyes.

"Daniel, watch your language!" his mother scolded but not very forcefully.

Danny nodded and blinked again trying to bring himself to fully wake up but the anesthetic was still lingering.

Standing around Danny's hospital bed were Steve, Veronica, Elizabeth (Danny's middle sister; the nurse) and the Governor of New Jersey; whom Danny had not met because he was elected after Danny had moved out of Jersey.

"Shit!" Danny stated again as he realized just who was in the room with him and his mind wandered back to where he had been.

"Daniel, do you know where you are?" Veronica asked as she leaned in and took her son's hand.

"The fifth circle of hell?" Danny asked sarcastically.

Steve let out a sigh of relief, "he'd going to be just fine," he said with a half laugh to the Governor who stood next to him.

"You're sure?" the governor asked with concern, "I wouldn't want him to have been mortally wounded on a vacation to Jersey." He added with a smirk as Danny sighed and there was sarcasm in it.

"If he wasn't being sarcastic, I'd be worried," Steve stated but he never loosened his stance, never unfolded his arms from over his chest and never looked away from his wounded partner. Steve was like a stature, a very ominous, angry, and intimidating stature.

"Danny do you remember anything?" Veronica asked softly.

"I remember being in the court room, I remember Machiavelli's million dollar suit and I remember being jostled. Then nothing after that, except for seeing Antonio Machiavelli right beside me." Danny said thinking back to only hours before.

"Antonio Machiavelli was there?" The governor asked.

"All the sons but one was in the courtroom." Danny answered racking his brain and remembering, "I think Antonio was the one that did this to me."

"You put both Giovanni and his son Antonio away, if I'm not mistaken," The governor said, "I've familiarized myself with the case."

"Yes, I was the arresting officer back then," Danny sighed.

"Do you think this was an attempt at revenge on you, Detective?" Governor Veneruzo asked.

"I don't pretend to know why anyone does anything," Danny sighed, "but I remember the look in his eyes and he was not happy to see me in that courtroom."

"He'll be sorry if ever lived when he meets me," Steve grumbled.

"In due time, Commander, in due time," Governor smiled.

"How long have I been here?" Danny asked as he turned to look at his mother again.

"It's about a quarter after six now. You were in surgery for a few hours, you have a lot of stitches and you were heavily sedated to keep you calm and to let your body rejuvenate the blood you lost," Veronica said softly.

"I've been here all day?" Danny gasped. "Where is Grace? Did she go skating? Is she ok?" he asked almost frantically.

"She's at home with your father," Veronica cooed trying to calm her son done. "Grace is perfectly safe but we didn't know how you were so we thought it would be better to leave her at home for now. You'll see her soon."

"I want to see her now!" Danny stated angrily.

"Daniel, you'll see her when we're sure you're out of the wood." His mother stated with so much force that Danny had to turn his eyes away and was unable to protest.

Danny's eyes fell on his sister Elizabeth.

"Seriously, Elizabeth, this is all your fault, why did you have to call Ma?" Danny asked angrily.

"Daniel, don't get mad at your sister, this is not her fault!" Veronica stated just as angrily as she slapped her son's hand to get his attention once more.

"Daniel you came into my hospital unconscious, bleeding and you were rushed into surgery, and I couldn't go with you because you are family, what else was I supposed to do?" Elizabeth stated right back in her brother's face. "Who else was I supposed to call?"

"Not the Governor!" Danny yelled.

"I called him," Steve said calmly.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"It's nice to finally meet you Daniel," The Governor laughed, "I've heard a lot about you in the past few hours."

"I'm so sorry about this!" Danny sighed with embarrassment and then looking accusingly at Steve, "What the hell were you thinking?" he asked angrily.

"I was thinking I needed to do something!" Steve stated argumentatively. "I only called Governor Veneruzo after calling Governor Dennings and getting his contact information," Steve added.

"Why did you call Dennings?" Danny asked with a grumbled.

"Who else was I going to call to get all the access I wanted?" Steve asked indignantly. "This wouldn't have happened if you would have let me come along as your back up, but no, so now I am backing you up by getting the best possible care I can, and by making sure you, the trouble magnet, not me, doesn't get in any more trouble."

"I'll never live this down," Danny sighed, "is Peter ok?"

"Peter is fine; he's been thrown into the case now that the court room is a crime scene." Steve answered with a huff. "Needless to say the hearing in on hold." He added sarcastically.

"Shoot me!" Danny sighed.

"You were already stabbed, that is enough injury for one day." Veronica scolded as Danny's sister rolled her eyes.

"Who else knows about this?" Danny asked after he was able to calm himself down just a little.

"All of New Jersey, I would assume," Governor Veneruzo answered. "It was all over the day time news."

"Of course it was!" Danny stated and palmed his face, "Why am I not surprised? How come the cameras aren't all here trying to get pictures of this circus?" he grumbled.

"Daniel, be serious," His mother scolded.

"No cameras! We're not making an official statement at this time," Steve used his usual, authoritative tone.

"At least you're good for something," Danny rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm not the one that got stabbed," Steve retorted.

"Boys, stop fighting!" Veronica scolded.

"Yes Ma," Danny and Steve acquiesced at the same time.

"What's my prognosis?" Danny asked calmly, or rather trying to be calm while his head spun from the fading anesthetic and the loss of blood.

"You'll make a full recovery," Elizabeth answered as she grabbed his chart, flipped through it and gave the dumbed down version of events, "you were very lucky; your assailant missed your vital organs but you were stabbed a total of three times, not deeply, but you do have tissue damage. It should heal quickly."

"When can I get outta here?" he asked after hearing the good news.

"That's up to your doctor!" Elizabeth sighed.

"I'll make sure that everything is taken care of Detective Williams," Governor Veneruzo stated with a smiled as he reached out, shook Danny's hands and then turned and flashed his million dollars, election winning, smile to the room, "If you need anything at all, you know how to reach me. Thank you for your service." He added and headed for the door.

"Nice guy," Steve smiled.

"Sure," Danny sighed, "he's your new best friend I'm assuming."

"You're funny," Steve half laughed. "You know I don't trust people of authority."

"I would hope not, not after Jameson." Danny added.

"I still can't believe that," Veronica sighed, "I mean I knew something was up with that woman, but working so closely with Wo Fat, with the man that killed so many people including your parents Steve, now, I had higher hopes for her."

"Didn't we all," Danny sighed.

"I'd better get back to my unit," Elizabeth said awkwardly, feeling out of place in the conversations she knew nothing about, as she squeezed her brother's hand, "I'm sorry this happened to you while on vacation, big brother, you don't deserve this."

"Thanks Lizzy, but I'm going to be fine, and we all knew something like this could happen." Danny smiled weakly, "it's the job."

"Call me if you get any news," She said to Steve just as she was about to leave the room.  
>"I've got your pager number," Steve smiled, hugged Danny's sister, and let her leave.<p>

Danny sighed as he leaned back in bed once his room had emptied considerably. Now the only people that remained were his Mother and Steve, still too many in his mind, but much better then having the Governor looming. Danny could feel the pull of the sutures, the pain of the fading drugs, and the emotional weight of what had happened that day, but at least he'd be ok, as soon as he got more pain killers. He could get through the rest of his vacation and go back to Hawaii; all he needed was to get out of the hospital. He sighed again, letting himself try and relax, try to be comfortable in the horrible hospital bed and let his body recuperate, but it was difficult for the usually very mobile detective. Danny shut his eyes and sighed once more as he felt his mother squeeze his hand and his partner ever looming in the corner.

Steve and Veronica exchanged a knowing glance.

"Bad news Danno," Steve sighed knowing the relief that had crossed his partners face as he tired to be calm and tried to relax.

Danny's drooping eyes flew open.

"Yes, Machiavelli and his sons got away."

"Shit!"


	14. The Waiting

**A/N: Hello All! Thank you so much for all the love you guys are giving this story. I'm so happy that you love it. I hope you like what is in store and thank you so much for reading! You are amazing!**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 14: The Waiting

Steve paced the hallway, after calming Danny down again, after the news that his assailant had gotten away. Steve received a phone call and took it to the hallway to let Danny rest. When he returned he found Veronica still sitting beside the young detective's bed and praying over the beads in her hands. Steve took to the hall again to give Mrs. Williams so privacy and this was where the pacing began. He wasn't going to leave his partner, but the evening was drawing in around them and if anything he wanted Veronica to get some rest. The idea of sending her home, however, seemed like something that Danny and Veronica would fight about so Steve wasn't sure how he would handle it.

"Steven, my love, maybe you should head home and get some rest," Veronica stated at his back, as he paced, and was caught off guard.

"I'm not leaving Danny here like this, but you should go." Steve smiled, "I'll make sure he's alright and I'm sure he'd be happy to know that you are with Grace."

"Under any other circumstances I would not leave, but I will leave your brother to your vigil," Veronica smiled, took Steve's hands and left the beads within them, "hang onto these for me, would you?" she smiled and headed down the hallways as Steve walked back into Danny's room and watched as Danny slept.

It would prove to be a long night for Steve, he would doze and he would pace, but he would never leave Danny's side and when the sun started to rise on the eastern horizon, Steve was awake to watch it and receive the early morning phone call he was expecting.

5-0

Danny sat up hastily just as his doctor walked into the room.

"Get me outta here!" Danny stated and ripped the IV out of his arm.

"Whoa there son, we need to monitor you a little before we can let you go," The doctor stated as Steve jumped forward to stop Danny from doing anything stupid.

"I'm fine, I've been here for over 24 hours and now I'm ready to sign myself out." Danny said and rolled his legs over the edge of his bed, "ouch! Ouch!" he stated and stopped himself before anyone else could.

"You have to take it easy for a few days!" The doctor stated.

"I get it Doc!" Danny sighed and positioned himself in bed again.

"Don't worry Danno, you'll get out of here soon enough," Steve smiled.

"We need to get to work, we need to find Giovanni and his sons, and we need to put them all back in jail!" Danny was impatient in his speech but sat still and sulking in his bed.

"Don't worry, I'm on it." Steve said as he threw ups his arms.

"Like hell you are!" Danny huffed, "you've been here all night."

"Kono, Chin and Lori are on a plane on their way here, I got the call this morning. Pete had got us an office space to work out of thanks to the Governor of New Jersey and your old chief, and once you're able you can join the hunt." Steve explained.

"You called the team?" Danny asked in shock and embarrassment. "Now I really won't ever live this down!"

"I didn't, Dennings did, and then sent them here…by request." Steve answered, "Besides, this is you we're talking about, and the team wasn't going to sit by in Hawaii while you're hurt."

"Don't worry about a thing my love," Veronica stated. She had arrived early that morning, just after Steve had received the call that the plane was boarding in Hawaii, and she had remained at her son's bed side ever since. "I'm ready for Chin and Kono and anyone else that may need a roof over their heads and a good meal. It will be quite a nice little visit I'm sure." She added pleasantly, "all you need to worry about is getting better."

"That's not going to happen with all of you out working and me hauled up here in this hospital bed. I will go crazy!" Danny stated with an overly exaggerated pout.

"Daniel, you keep that up, your face will stay that way," Veronica mocked.

Steve chuckled.

Danny ranted.

Meanwhile, as Danny's arms flailed through his rant, occasionally causing him to wince in pain at the pull of his sutures, Doctor Barrie went through the motions of checking Danny out. He checked on the packing of the wound, the stitches and the dressings. He re-bandaged up Danny's side and checked on all his vitals, all the while, Danny argued with his mother and Veronica tried to calm her son down. Finally, after writing something in Danny's chart and taping a cotton ball to the location where Danny had pulled out the IV to stop the bleeding, Doctor Barrie stood at the end of Danny's bed, cleared his throat to end the arguing and the room fell silent and all eyes turned to the doctor.

"I am convinced that Detective Williams is going to make a full and quick recovery," The doctor stated, "so much so that I am going to let you take him home, on the condition that he rests."

"I'll rest!" Danny stated. "Get me outta here!" he added and threw off his blanket and rolled his legs off the bed once again. "Ouch!"

"Slow down!" The doctor stated as Veronica shot angry looks at her son and Steve just face palmed himself for the hundredth time since Danny had woken up in the hospital.

"I get it Doc, really I do," Danny sighed and moved slowly to stand.

"I'll get the paper work," Doctor Barrie sighed and left the room.

"I hope you understand that if you try to disobey the doctor's orders I will send you right back here to be restrained and so that you can recuperate properly." Veronica threatened when the doc was out of earshot.

"I get it Ma!" Danny sighed.

Odd looks of understanding were exchanged between Steve and Veronica and then the doc was back. Danny filled in the paperwork, put on the clothing that had been brought back for him by his mother and then refused the ride out of the hospital in the wheel chair until Steve literally took out his knees with the chair and a good push. Finally Danny made his way out to the awaiting minivan that had belonged to his mother for more years then he could remember and was well on his way to his childhood home and the family of concerned Williams that were bound to show up.


	15. Comforts of Home

**A/N: I adore you all! Thanks so much for all the great and funny comments. They really are a highlight for me.**

**So here is another filler Chapter, as most of my readers know I like to dive into emotional states of my characters to act as filler. This chapter is no exception. Soon you will see some more action and family drama, I promise, but for now just another Steve and Veronica moment.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: The Comforts of Home

Truth be told, not much rest can be had in a hospital setting unless you've been sedated, and even then its tough to feel comfortable enough with doctors and nurses always coming around to check on you, and with the beeping of machinery and the sound from the rest of the hospital. Danny was no exception to the rule and the _voice_ over the hospital call system had given him a head ache every time he heard her call for doctor _so and so_ or nurse _what's her face_. It had woken him up every time he tried to sleep, and even with the pain killers and sedation, he was restless knowing that Steve was there pacing, worrying and just waiting for news.

Danny felt like led as he climbed slowly out of his mother's vehicle with Steve's help, and was assisted up to the house through the cold winter afternoon. It has seemed like forever, but he had only been in the hospital for just over one whole day. He wanted rest; he craved comfort and quiet, and was certain that he would feel like a million bucks if he could just have some peace for a little while and not have Steve always hovering.

"Get to your room!" Veronica ordered as they shut the front door behind them and Danny didn't even have the energy to protest as he began the slow climb with Steve at his side up to the second floor.

Once in bed and with additional pain medication to help him sleep, Veronica brought a sad and frightened Grace to her father for the first time since she was told what had happened.

"It's ok Monkey," Danny tried to smile, "in a couple of days I'll be as good as new and then we can have fun again. I'm sorry we can't go skating."

"Oh Danno!" Grace cried and crawled up into bed with him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Skating doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are ok."

Danny sighed sadly but held tight to his daughter.

"You rest, I'll take care of everything," Steve said with a half smile as Grace cuddled into her father and he kissed the top of her head.

"Can I stay with you?" Grace asked.

"You can if you like, but I may fall asleep," Danny said softly.

"That's ok, I'm tired too," Grace said with a yawn and Steve left the room, turning off the lights as he left.

5-0

Steve made his way back to the kitchen and found Veronica nervously slaving over the stove. When she was worried or upset, she cooked. When she was happy, she cooked and when she knew that she would soon have a house full of guests again, she cooked. It was Veronica's coping mechanism in the face of adversity, it occupied her mind and her hands, and she needed it to keep her sanity knowing that any day she could get a call saying something happened to someone she loved.

"Is he asleep?" She asked when she heard a silent Steve enter the kitchen.

"I'm sure it won't be long. He's comfortable now and Grace is with him so he'll be able to put his mind at ease." Steve stated in response as he leaned on the countertop. "do you think I should call Rachel and tell her what happened?" he asked.

"Patrick called her, and the rest of our family, to tell them what has happened. He's very good when it comes to relaying news and seems to be able to put everyone's minds at ease. Leave the calls and the convincing to Patrick, leave the cooking to me and we'll leave the detective work in your capable hands," Veronica answered with a smile.

"Do you think I could have done anything had I been there?" Steve asked still unsure.

"If those men wanted Daniel out of the way, they would have attacked him with president of the united states standing next to him," Veronica said as she reached out and took Steve's hand, "you can't blame yourself, though I can see the guilt in your eyes. There was nothing you could have done, but there will so be something you can do." She added reassuringly.

"Thanks Ma."

"I can only imagine how hard this must be for you." Veronica sighed.

Steve was silent for a moment, and then shook the guilt and his discomfort out of his mine. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" he asked as Veronica spun around and began mixing ingredients to make home made pasta.

"We still have a few hours before your friends arrive. I think I have everything under control here but I think the linens should be changed in the girl's bed rooms and in the guest room. There is a closet at the top of the stairs; you'll find everything you'll need in there. If you don't mind changing out the bedding, Steven, that would be a great help, then I think you should try and rest as well. You were up all night. You look exhausted and some sleep might do you good as well."

"I dozed," Steve said as he moved to leave the room.

"You need to be at the top of your game if you are going to catch the people that did this to my Daniel," Veronica stated sadly.

"I'll fix up the rooms and then I'll nap," Steve stated before leaving the kitchen, "I'm on it." he added and headed off to accomplish the task at hand.

"Good boy," Veronica smirked to herself once he was out of ear shot. "He just needs a little nurturing," she added to no one in particular and carried on with her busy work.

Truth be told, when Steve was nervous or worried he just couldn't be idle and without somewhere to start, he felt about as lost as Veronica. Steve needed something to do, or he needed to take orders to bring some semblance of routine to pass the time. He needed someone to tell him that things were going to be made right and Veronica Williams, the mother who had unofficially adopted a grown man, was just the right person for that job.


	16. This Is Home

**A/N: I'm trying to make time for my stories, I really am but I am so busy. This is my meager offering for today. I hope you like it. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: This is Home

Steve's eyes flew open, and he jumped, as he realized his phone was vibrating in one of the pockets of his cargo pants and because he had actually fallen asleep in Matthew's old bed room like he'd been ordered to. For a moment he didn't know where he was. It was a strange place, he'd let his guard down and then the reality came to him. He had let his guard down because his partner had as well and look at where that had gotten them. Once the sleepy delusions had moved on, Steve took a deep breath and just listened for a moment. Yes, he was still in New Jersey. Yes he had spent the previous night in the hospital barely sleeping and watching over Danny who had been stabbed. And yes, the vacation, the quiet pleasant times in the Williams home, were definitely over.

The text message was from Chin, and was the warning message Steve had been waiting for. He climbed out of bed, straightened himself out and then checked on Danny before heading downstairs and finding the house silent and dark. He check in the kitchen, found Veronica sitting quietly in the breakfast nook as the sun was setting out the back windows with a news paper before her on the table.

"It's all over everything," Veronica said without looking up from her paper and catching Steve off guard because he had been so careful to not disturb her.

"We'll make it right, don't worry." Steve said as he moved through the kitchen and placed a hand on Veronica's shoulder and looked down at the front page article and the headline announcing Danny's injuries.

Veronica turned finally and looked up into his sad, tortured, eyes. "I know you will, I know." She sighed.

"I don't want to tell you not to worry, because I know better then that," Steve tried to smile at the glimmer in her eyes, "but Ma, I am going to do everything in my power to make this people pay for what they did to my brother. This is not how we do thing in Hawaii and I know that Jerseyans will not put up with it either." Steve added passionately.

Veronica smiled then, folded the new paper so that the head line was out of sight and stood. "It's about that time I suppose," Veronica whispered. "I have everything ready for the arrival."

"I'm going to head out now," Steve answered, but paused, "has Danny been sleeping this whole time?" he asked before leaving.

Veronica nodded, "so have you." she smiled, "you must have needed it. I'm going to wake Daniel and Grace to have them down here to eat with everyone once you return. Daniel needs to eat if he'd going to keep his strength up."

"You know he won't be able to take it easy," Steve sighed.

"I've known as much all his life. It's not in Daniel's nature to not give anything less then a hundred and ten percent. With help, I am sure things will be fine and there will be no stopping me from reminding him to take things slow." Veronica winked and shooed Steve away.

5-0

Steve stood outside the arrivals gate as the plane from Hawaii taxied in and for a moment he almost felt homesick as he watched the familiar image on the tail of the plane. He knew that now was not the time for weakness. He would remain in New Jersey until he had found the men that had hurt Danny and put Giovanni and his whole family behind bars, but there was a part of Steve that had come to love Hawaii in a way he had never imagined feeling again. It had been the home he was ripped away from, a place of bad memories and faded ambition. After years in the navy he hadn't wanted to return to that place, but something pulled him back and quickly Hawaii had become his home once more. Steve knew he would always be pulled back to Hawaii, just as Danny would be pulled back to New Jersey because this was home, and Steve understood that as he watched the passengers start to disembark from the plane.

Among the passengers Steve spotted the three people he'd been expecting. Expecting his team, his Ohana, to come to the rescue and put everything on hold because Danny was in trouble, because that was what family did, but there was something strange about seeing these three people get off a plane and walk toward him in the foreign land of New Jersey. Chin, Kono and Lori all looked like themselves. All dressed as they would for the every day activities of the Five-O task force. They carried their weapon and badges, proudly displayed, and people within the terminal moved away out of fear, concern and awe. They were definitely not ready for the snow, the wind and the charms of January in Jersey.

"I hope you brought coats!" Steve smiled as his team stood before him, "because that's not sparkling white beach sands out there on the ground." He mocked.

"Funny," Chin laughed and motioned to his carry on.

"How's Danny?" Kono asked the moment she was face to face with Steve. "Please tell me the truth McGarrett!"

"He's resting and will make a full recovery. The doctor sent him home this afternoon and you'll see him when we get to the Williamses." Steve smiled.

"So much for your vacation," Chin said sympathetically as he scanned the terminal and clapped Steve on the back.

"It was awesome while it lasted, but we have to get a move on. Mrs. Williams has dinner waiting for you." Steve explained and like he knew what he was doing, he steered his friends through the busy airport to the baggage carousel. All it took was one trip of his own and he knew exactly where he was going.

Once the newly arriving members of Five-O had retrieved their luggage, Steve led the team out to the waiting Camaro.

"Really, even in Jersey, that is the car you are driving?" Chin laughed at the sight of the red vehicle.

"It's in Danny's name here too!" Steve answered with a chuckle and climbed into the driver's seat. "So tell me what you found out." He added once everyone was in the car and they were on their way through the street of Jersey.

"We gained access to Danny's old files, prison records, FBI intell on the fugitive and the crime family, but we're sure we'll get more once we are settled and know what we are dealing with here," Lori explained. "I have some friends at Homeland checking their databases for us. Hopefully we'll be able to get this guy quickly and get back to the island."

"But if Danny's former case is any indication it could take a while," Chin countered, "these people know how to go underground, but they have also been building up and empire and a rather bloody turf war."

"What do you mean by turf war?" Steve asked as he quickly glanced into the rearview mirror.

"Do you remember Frank Salvo and the Salvo crime family?" Kono asked.

"Yes," Steve smirked remembering that he had thrown a Jerseyan in a shark tank to gain intell and the name that came up was Salvo.

"Well the Salvos, like the Machiavellis, are big players here in Jersey and even with Frank out of the picture the Salvo family is still busy trying to move in on the Machiavellis and vise versa." Chin explained. "Frank's brother Joseph has taken over the family business and I'm sure he's not going to like us if we meet up." Chin added. "Danny will love this," Steve sighed.

"Things are going to get ugly with Giovanni back on the streets. With him behind bars the Salvos made some major progress, but with the Machiavelli leader back out in the open the feud is about to move to another level." Kono stated and then watched as the snow banks passed them by.

"Well on the bright side, we have the Jersey PD ready to do whatever we need, especially since the family connection is so huge. Aunts, uncles, cousins, you name it, the Williamses are on the in with the police department. And Danny's former partner Peter is pretty cool too." Steve explained optimistically. "If we need NYPD, I'm sure we'll have their cooperation."

"How much are we going to tell Danny, in his compromised condition?" Lori asked with a hint of concern on her tone.

"I'm sure he's expecting all of it. These were his people before he came to us. He knows what he's getting into." Steve explained. "Mrs. Williams is already prepared for Danny to give his all on this case. There won't be any stopping him, and we _all_ know this."

Silence fell in the Camaro for a long moment as everyone brewed over the idea. They all knew Danny too well to try and turn him out of the case. This really was his to head up, on his home turf, even while injured. Their task now was to be the best possible back up a Jersey cop could ever need.

"What can we expect from the Williamses?" Kono asked with excitement as she tried to break the tension in the car.

"The family is huge but amazing and the food is to die for!" Steve smiled into the rearview mirror. "You're already considered family, so you'll be fine." He added and pulled the car down the cul-de-sac and stopped in front of the house. "This is it, home away from home." He announced, cut the engine and led the way up the path.


	17. Another Warm Welcome

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm just trying to get everything that I have back logged on my computer posted so that I have access to it while I am away and using just my iPhone. I have to make an emergency trip to Toronto for family issues so I really don't know when I will get around to writing again. I'm sorry, but until my family issues get settled all my stories will be on hold. See you again when I can.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 17: Another Warm Welcome

Grace sat impatiently on the stairs watching the front door for the Aunties and Uncles she now knew were arriving. The door flew open; Grace squealed with glee and bounded into the tangle of arms that happily greeted her.

"Let them in Grace!" Danny said as he moved slowly from the kitchen to the hall.

"Hey Danny!" Kono smiled, released Grace and gently took her friend into her arms, "how you feeling brah?"

"Like I was stabbed." Danny answered with a chuckle.

"You look like hell!" Chin joked at the sight of still groggy detective.

"Thank god you're alright," Lori stated as she too gently hugged Danny.

"It's not as big of a deal as you guys are making it out to be," Danny sighed. Steve grunted sarcastically and the new arrivals all watched Danny skeptically. "Ok, it's a bad, but I'm alive!"

"We can't leave you alone for two weeks?" Chin asked with a laugh as he took his turn in the circle of hugs.

"I wasn't alone; I had a whole court room full of officers and witnesses."

"But no Steve?" Kono asked.

"He wouldn't let me ride along," Steve grumbled.

"And I'm sure I'll never live it down," Danny sighed, "but it was just supposed to be a routine appeal, no big deal. I didn't think these guys were dumb enough to plan an attack in a court room, let alone get away with it. Now all the guys on the force are gonna think I've lost my touch."

"Who cares what they think," Lori shrugged, "we know you're awesome."

"And contrary to popular belief, we know you'll be out there to prove it." Kono added.

"Daddy can't! He's injured, he needs to rest and not run around!" Grace stated as worry crossed her face.

"You sound like your mother," Danny laughed, "don't worry Gracie, I'll be carefully."

"You're damn right you will be!" Veronica stated as she finally arrived in the hall, just in the knick of time.

"Ma!" Kono and Chin exclaimed happily.

"Come in, come in!" Veronica sang, "Dinner will be ready as soon as you're all settled." She added, hugged Chin and Kono and waited to be introduced to the new comer.

"Ma, this is Lori," Danny said as Steve made his way up the stairs with the excess luggage that had crowded the already tight foyer.

"I'm so happy to meet you my dear!" Veronica smiled and took the young woman into her arms.

"And I you, Mrs. Williams," Lori giggled but accepted the warm welcome and the bear hug.

"Veronica is fine dear; we don't linger on formalities here. Steven will show you to your rooms and we'll all reconvene in the kitchen when you are all settled." Veronica added, shooed her new guests to the second floor with Steve and moved back toward the kitchen with Danny and Grace.

5-0

With Steve confident that his friends were now well settled and completely comfortable in the Williams house, he led the three newly arrived Five-Os down to the kitchen where they found Veronica and Patrick hovering while Elizabeth changed the dressings on Danny's wounds.

"They arrived when you weren't looking!" Danny stated seeing the questions in Steve's eyes. "Everyone this is my middle sister Elizabeth. Her husband Jean and their four boys are downstairs with Grace," he added. "Lizzy, this is the team, Chin, Kono and Lori."

"Hello!" A call came from the hall.

"Ah the Verardos are here!" Veronica smiled and rushed off.

"What has she done? Did she plan a family injury party?" Danny asked as he cautiously pulled on a clean shirt once Elizabeth had finished and attacked his father with questions.

"You know how your mother functions," was Patrick's reply as he shrugged and moved off toward the dining room.

"No, she's just invited the useful members of the family." Elizabeth winked and gathered her things into the kit she'd borrowed from the hospital. "One to nurse you, three to back you up, and two partners to make sure you don't do anything really stupid." She added and pointed around the room and laughed at Danny's discomfort.

"Should I set place settings for all the cops in the family?" Patrick asked jokingly as his wife returned with more people.

"It's just us and the Verardos!" Veronica stated leading the five Verardos into the kitchen, "and Elizabeth's family and the Five-Os." She added with a playful giggle.

"Bringing the numbers to nineteen," Patrick laughed and turned back to the dining room to set more place settings.

"Nineteen, wow!" Lori gasped.

"That's nothing; wait till my other sisters show us." Danny laughed.

"Danny's Ohana is enormous and now encompasses New Jersey and Hawaii," Kono laughed.

"The kids are all downstairs with Uncle Jean," Danny stated as the three Verardo children watched the adults with concern.

"Bye!" they chimed together and rushed for the stairs.

"We'll call you for dinner shortly!" Veronica called after the retreating mob. "Alright now for introductions," she added. "Peter, Keri this is Kono, Lori and Chin from Hawaii."

"Ah yes the cavalry." Peter laughed and shook hands with the new comers. "I've got everything arranged on our states side of things, including an office space for the investigation at my precinct and your papers to be here working with us, courtesy of the Governor of New Jersey."

"And we also have come baring gifts," Kono laughed, "including FBI, Homeland and CIA files on our suspects, courtesy of the Governor of Hawaii."

"Sounds like we're all set to work as a team," Peter smiled.

"Next thing you know, you'll be heading the Jersey branch of the task force," Danny joked. "Everyone's going to want one."

"Its not very elite if every state has one!" Steve laughed.

"The navy better get on training more SEALs because as soon as they see what you can do it's going to be mandatory to have a SEAL in charge." Danny teased.

Steve rolled his eyes.

"That's enough shop talk for now. After dinner Patrick is prepared to turn his study over to the six of you for Five-O purposes, but until dinner is over I don't want any talk of work. Do I make myself clear?" Veronica ordered.

"Yes ma'am," The Five-Os plus Peter answered in unison.

"Good, Patrick call the children its dinner time."

"She runs a tight ship," Steve whispered to Chin as they moved off toward the dining room.

"I heard that Steven!"

"It was a compliment Ma!" Steve called over his shoulder.

"She has you whipped already," Chin laughed.

"Just you wait, _Henry Higgins_, you'll fall in like a good little soldier too. Just you wait." Veronica sang as she tapped Chin on the shoulder and handed him a salad bowl. "Place that on the table would you love?" she asked but before Chin could answer she had turned back to her kitchen.

"See," Steve laughed.

"Steven, would you come here please," Veronica called.

"Yes Ma," Steve answered and ran off.

"Wow." Lori stated, "Just wow… I think we need to take some lessons from that woman."

"I think you're right." Kono giggled.

"She'll teach you every thing she knows." Elizabeth winked. "Men in the Williams family don't stand a chance, and they are all very well trained."


	18. A Little Light Dinner Conversation

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back, or rather I'm trying to be back. If you must know why I disappeared for so long go and check out the end of Chapter 18 of Mahele Hana Hui and all the explanation is right there. It is very sad, I'm sorry, but its life.**

**Anyways, here is another little filler chapter to bring the family and Five-O together. Coming soon; the actual case in New Jersey and how Five-O moves into new territory, sounds like a fun time to me. To you Jerseyans reading, I recently made a trip to New York and New Jersey with the school band I work with, and I must say Jersey is love. I managed to get to Carlo's Bake Shop and I swear I've never had better pastries! It was delightful. I hope to pull inspiration from my visit for future chapters.**

**So here is Chapter 18, I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

Chapter 18: A Little Light Dinner Conversation

Like a stampede of wild animals the children surfaced from the basement, much in the same way that they had the first time Steve had arrived, and they rushed passed the adults heading for the end of the table and scrambling for spots next to their favorite cousin or playmate. It didn't have nearly the same affect as it had when Danny and Steve had first arrived, but with eight children running through the house laughing and screaming, there was till a glimmer of what was to come for the newly arrived Five-Os.

"Reminds me of the old days," Chin whispered into his cousin's ear as they followed the rest of the group into the dining room to take their places with the family.

"When Auntie would have huge family dinners and we would push and shove our way to sit with the adults because we were among the oldest?" Kono asked with a smile.

"You weren't among the oldest," Chin laughed.

"I was your favorite though," Kono winked and sat down beside Danny's sister Elizabeth.

With a little maneuvering, and a lot of stealth, Steve helped Danny into a chair, just down the table from his mother, and made it look like Danny had done it all without feeling any pain, but the truth was the pulling and tugging of the stitches were causing him a lot of aggravation and the painkillers had once again started to wear off. The simple act of moving was exhausting and, even though Danny tried valiantly, the pain could be seen all over his face.

"Alright everyone, Lasagna," Veronica sang as she enter the dining room with a very large tray of steaming hot lasagna, taking the attention away from the injured Danny, and he was grateful for it. "I hope you're all hungry." She added with a smile and before anyone could say anything the meal had started.

Patrick said grace, quickly and to the point, and then the eating began and an oddly content silence fell as everyone began the meal. Within moments, however, the silence had disappeared to the sound of light chatter, and Mrs. Williams's ears scanned all the conversation for talk of the forbidden.

"No 'shop talk' at the table!" She scolded as Peter brought up the move into the newly liberated office space on the following morning.

"Sorry Mrs. Williams," Peter sighed and changed the subject.

"So have you ever been to New Jersey?" Elizabeth asked of Kono.

"No, this is my first time here," Kono smiled, "I've been off the island, to California mostly and other big surfing destinations in the world, but I've never come to the east coast."

"It's not the best surfing, I am told, but I believe it does happen on occasion down at the shore; just not at this time of year." Elizabeth smiled. "And what about you Lieutenant Kelly?" she asked.

"I've always been meaning to get here," Chin smiled, "And you don't have to call me Lieutenant Kelly, Chin is just fine."

"Welcome to the family Chin," Elizabeth smiled and wished to continue her conversation but her eyes were drawn down the table to her youngest son who was about to throw lasagna into Irena Verardo's long dark hair. "Arête!" she yelled down the table and her four French sons stopped and stared. It was like their mother, as all the Williams' women were prone, had a sixth sense about mischief.

"What happened?" Jean asked of his wife as he too turned at the French order.

"Jacque, so help me God, you will spend the rest of then evening in the car if I see Lasagna anywhere but on your plate or in your mouth!" Elizabeth scolded as the room went quiet and all eyes turned toward the guilty child.

Jacque trembled for a moment, as all eyes were no on him, "but Mamma, Irena started it!" Jacque whined as all eyes turned on Irena now and Peter was nearly to his feet.

Keri glared down the table at her middle daughter, causing her husband to take his seat and the guilt to cover Irena's face.

"I'm sorry Jacque," Irena apologized reluctantly.

"I am sorry as well," Jacque stated but never made eye contact.

"That's strike one for both of you," Keri stated.

"Now behave!" Elizabeth added giving back up to the other mother at the table.

And all the children at the end of the table nodded.

"Mothers are frightening," Lori whispered in Danny's ear as the chatter returned around the table and the children were left in silence.

"They all learned it from my mother, it's kinda terrifying." Danny whispered back.

"What was that Daniel?" Veronica asked over all the rest of the chatter.

"I was simply commenting to my colleague that all of the Williams women, biological and adoptive, have a very authoritative presence." Danny stated formally while Lori nodded.

"Do you have children of your own Lori?" Veronica asked with a smile.

"Not as of yet," Lori answered.

"By the end of your stay, you will be well versed in the Williams way. You will be completely prepared for children when I am done with you," Veronica smiled.

"Run while you still can," Danny whispered.

"I look forward to using all of your techniques on the men I work with, as practice for when I do become a mother," Lori smile and Danny smacked himself upside the head.

"We are in so much trouble," Steve commented across the table to Chin.

"Don't worry Lads, I'll teach you the Williams way of coping," Patrick laughed.

"We make a very good team you and I," Veronica beamed at her husbands.

"Indeed, we do, my dear," Patrick smiled.

"And peace is restored," Danny whispered with a sigh of relief.

"Lesson number one, adjust and acquiesce." Patrick stated down the table to the woman.

"And know that the true authority lies with the women," Veronica added. "It is both a blessing and a curse because we will always been seen as the mean ones, but our children, and our men, will always be well behaved."

Kono and Lori both nodded their understanding and smiled mischievously toward their men.

"I told you it was a bad idea to call in the team," Danny hissed in Steve's ear.

"I didn't call them, the Governor of Hawaii did. Don't blame me, blame Dennings!" Steve retorted argumentatively.

"Are you two talking about work?" Veronica called down the table.

"No ma'am," Steve and Danny chimed guiltily.

A giggle arose from the children who had stopped to watch and listen to the goings on from the adult side of the table.

"Shh," Danny stated dramatically down the table to all the kids.

"Uncle Danny is lying, Nonna!" The four nephews chimed together.

"Traitors!" Danny hissed.

"Alright, maybe it really does remind me of the old days," Chin laughed as he elbowed his cousin.

"No matter where you are in the world, Ohana is Ohana." Kono stated.

Dinner continued on in the same light fashion until Danny just couldn't stand sitting any longer and he excused himself. Shortly there after the rest of Five-O and Peter left the children and the non law enforcement adults to the clean up.


	19. Meeting in Mr Williams Study

**A/N: Happy update day! This is more fun with Mrs. Williams and filler. Hope you like it. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 19: Meeting in Mr. Williams Study

Danny fell onto the leather soda in Mr. Williams study with a grown and a sigh. It had been a long day, even though he had slept through most of it, but it was still tough. Danny's stubbornness, however, was fueling him onward. If Steve could take out two paramedics, jump out of a moving ambulance, take cover and take out an armed police officer and then drive himself to Max's place to get patched up, all while bleeding out, then Danny could manage a case patched up and with the backing of his team. He would, however take advantage of the sympathy much more and use the injury to his advantage whenever possible.

"Shoot me please," Danny stated when Steve and Peter were the next to join him, followed by Kono, Chin and Lori.

"Maybe you should head to bed and we'll get ready for tomorrow." Steve said with concern as he watched the pain in Danny's eyes.

"Like hell I'm going to let you kick me off this case for a little pain," Danny stated. "Work around me, I'm listening." He added and tried to still the pain by lying on the sofa and breathing in quick shallow breaths.

"I guess the real question is 'where should we start?'," Peter said as he joined the Five-Os around the desk and Steve leaned in as he would usually do while taking his place behind the desk and leading the taskforce through just another one of their cases.

"What kinds of intell did you uncover Peter?" Steve asked as he looked down at the files that had been brought forward by Five-O.

"All the usual Machiavelli locations have been staked out. All the informants moved and prepared for new questions. And we're doing our best, with our organized crime unit, to monitor the Salvo family and the retaliation of Giovanni being out." Peter explained.

"Hold the phone," Danny stated from his potion on the sofa, "Frank Salvo is dead. Chin shot him, I saw it. You can't seriously tell me that the organization has any real authority with Frank gone."

"Sadly Joseph Salvo took over right away. We believe he actually sold his bother out by sending him away from New Jersey to expand the empire. When word got back to us that Salvo was dead, the first man we turned to was Joey and things got very ugly very quickly." Peter explained. "Frank was a kitten compared to his brother. Joey has since purged the organization of all men that would be loyal to his brother, locked out the sons and nephew's on Frank's side and literally moved in on Machiavelli's turf the moment he had enough fire power and people to do so."

"So the bad new is we now have two kings fighting for the same throne." Steve stated.

"Is that really what we walked into?" Lori asked in shock.

"From what we could tell, Danny was just the distraction the Machiavelli's needed to get Giovanni out. We now have his son, Carlo under maximum surveillance and we're monitoring every single person that so much as speaks to him in prison." Peter explained. "So far we are quiet on the western front, but that doesn't mean someone is planning some massive attack."

"Do you think father and sons want to knock Joey Salvo out of their turf, or are there bigger things going on here?" Steve asked.

"That is a question for the organized crime unit, whom you have a meeting with tomorrow morning at 10am." Peter stated and pointed at Steve. "It will be facilitated by Governor Veneruzo so that you have the full cooperation of the unit." He added with a smirk.

"Oh so it's that kind of unit," Chin laughed.

"They have always thought of themselves as pretty elite," Danny sighed as he rolled himself into a seating position.

"They have no idea what elite means," Steve smiled. "We'll show them how a task force really works."

"And Steve McGarrett just became the Joey Salvo of law enforcement in New Jersey." Danny sighed. "I'm going with you to make sure you don't make any enemies on your first day as a Jersey cop. We need those guys on our side."

"Are you sure you'll be up for that?" Kono asked as she watched Danny wince in pain.

"He needs a Jerseyan with him in that meeting." Danny protested.

"Then send Peter because you have been away for so long that you are as good as Hawaiian; Kama'aina. Danny you are one of us." Chin stated.

Danny sighed, "I'm not going to sit this out."

"And we don't expect you to, but you're injured and Steve is going to need the best possible back up. You can take the lead with the rest of us at the precinct." Chin suggested.

"The chief is so excited to see you!" Peter smirked.

"Just what I need," Danny sighed. "Alright, Partner, take care of my Partner." Danny added as he motioned between Peter and Steve.

"Welcome to Five-O Peter," Steve smiled and shook Pete's hand.

"Looking forward to working with you Commander," Pete laughed.

"Oh God, shut them up!" Danny sighed.

"Alright boys and girls, but more specifically Daniel, I think it's time you call this meeting adjourned and you all get some rest before tomorrow. I'll have breakfast ready and waiting for you bright and early, but until then its time to hit the hay!" Veronica stated as she stepped into the study and witnessed the shuffling of Five-O intell files. "It's not a request on your part Daniel." She added as her son moved to ignore his mother.

"Yes Ma," Danny sighed as Steve swooped in to help him steady himself on his feet.

"I can handle it," Danny stated and moved to swat Steve's hand away but slightly lost his balance and fell into Steve instead.

"Sure you do, and if you fall it will be even harder to hall your dead weight off the floor." Steve snapped.

"You calling me fat?" Danny growled.

"No, just useless while injured." Steve mocked.

"Boys!" Veronica scolded.

"Sorry Ma..." They chimed down trod by Veronica's authority.

"I'd better take the family home," Peter smiled as he bowed out of the office.

"And you three had better try to nip the jet lag in the bud tonight if you want to be at the top of your game tomorrow." Veronica added.

"Yes Ma'am," Kono and Chin stated together and moved to leave.

"Come on Lori," Kono added as she grabbed the newest female and dragged her along until only Steve and Danny were left with Veronica.

"I want you to take it easy Daniel," Veronica said when she was alone with her boys. "You are off your game and injured so I need you alert and prepared for whatever might happen."

"I'm surprised you aren't banishing me to my room," Danny sighed in pain.

"You wouldn't stay there if I tried, and I don't want you trying to sneak out your window and climbing down the apple tree injured, so I may as well lay down the law and let you continue on with your friends. I know you are going to do what you feel you need to do so I am going to release you to your brothers care." Veronica said sadly, "but you must know that I am here to take care of all of you if you need me." She added and handed Danny his ration of pain killers for the evening.

"Thank you Ma." Danny smiled weakly. "I will make you proud."

"You do every day, my love," she smiled back, "now off to bed with the both of you!"

"Yes Ma'am," Steve and Danny chimed together and moved slowly out of Mr. Williams' study.

"Oh and Steven, take care of him. Don't let him do anything stupid."

"I'll make sure Danny is safe at all times," Steve said over his shoulder.

"Oh God, shoot me now!" Danny sighed sarcastically.

"Why do you always have to ruin the moment?" Steve asked bitterly.

"Because the moment makes you and me both seem like sissies!"

"Daniel!" Veronica scolded.

"We're just Momma's boy that's all." Steve winked and took Danny away before he could retaliate further.


	20. Bad New From The Brigg

**A/N: This is actually the update I had planned for today! Hope you like the chapter, it kinda gets the ball rolling again, which is good because this is the next story I plan to hunker down and finished in a few days time. So stay turned for lots of upcoming updates!**

**Until then enjoy morning in a very full Williams house.**

Chapter 20: Bad News from the Brigg

Under no circumstance was Danny a morning person and being injured made things ten times worse. He woke up to the sound of the alarm he had set only to feel the slow seeping ache that covered most of his body and the pain that still pierced at his side every time he moved a certain way. Danny sighed to himself, listening to the motion of the many people in the house before he took a deep breath and forced himself to sit up. Relatively speaking, the pain wasn't as bad as it had been the previous day, but it was still annoyingly intense at times.

Danny stood on his own for the first time that morning feeling groggy and cloudy from sleep, pain and the medication, and steadied him self before heading toward the door.

"Its all yours Kono," Lori stated as she bolted past Danny's door with a towel wrapped around her head and sporting her usual semi-casual work attire.

"Wait, no, me first!" Danny whined before Kono ducked into the upstairs bathroom.

"No way man, get in line," Kono stated and slammed the door in Danny's face.

"Make an injured man use the stairs, thanks a lot Kono!" Danny shouted and waddled toward the stairs to locate another washroom.

Thirty minutes later, Danny finally got his turn as the main floor bath was occupied by Chin and the basement bath by Patrick Williams. Finally Kono opened the door, letting the steam billow out into the hallway and let the awaiting Danny take over.

"Is there any hot water left?" Danny grumbled.

"Well good morning to your too Daniel." Kono huffed and wandered back to her room.

"You're as bad as my sisters!" Danny stated to her back.

"Ohana!" Kono retorted with a smile and a wink.

"Gah!" Danny stated and locked himself in the bathroom for a cold shower.

Twenty minute after that, and almost and hour after Danny had first woken up, he made his way toward his mother's kitchen to hear light chatter and laughter from the gathering.

"He's alive!" Steve joked as Danny walked in to see not only his mother, father and the entire Five-O crew, but Elizabeth was back, dressed in her scrubs and sitting snuggly between Kono and Lori.

"Ready for new dressings?" Elizabeth asked with annoying perkiness on her tone.

"No," Danny grumbled but started unbuttoning his shirt anyway.

"What's this I hear, I've gained two more sisters?" Elizabeth asked jokingly.

"Kono takes way too long in the bathroom." Danny accused.

"Someone should get up earlier knowing there are three women in the house that take time in the morning to become presentable to the world." Lori stated in Kono's defense.

"I'm injured. I need my rest!" Danny retorted.

"Bathrooms have always been first come first serve in the Williams house, injured or not, you know the workings of our microcosm." Elizabeth stated.

"Yeah!" Kono and Lori echoed.

The men in the house simply lowered their eyes to their plates when Danny glanced toward them for assistance.

"Here you are dear, a nice hearty breakfast for a long day of Law Enforcement." Veronica stated effectively ending the argument and sending Danny to the table.

"The injury is looking good, big brother," Elizabeth added and pecked Danny on the cheek before taking her own seat once more between Kono and Lori.

"Thank you," Danny sighed and looked at the women once more. "This is some eerie déjà view." He added and turned his attention to his plate.

Kono, Lori and Elizabeth shared a knowing glance and a giggle.

"Morning everyone!" Peter stated as he too arrived, dressed in a business casual kinda way, with his badge and his weapon at his hip. "Here D, these are for you." he added and placed a set of keys on the table beside Danny's elbow.

"Here you are dear," Veronica smiled and passed Peter a plate.

"Thank you," Peter smiled and took an empty seat beside Steve.

"What do I need keys for?" Danny asked as he looked up from his plate.

"To get, Kono, Lori and Chin to the precinct," Peter stated.

"I have a car."

"I'm taking the Camaro with Peter," Steve stated.

"Whoa wait, like hell you are."

"I brought a black Escalade from the NJPD's fleet, its larger and luxury, what's the problem?" Peter asked.

"You could take the mini van if you are more suited to that," Veronica stated as she started to line up brown paper bags along the counters edge.

Danny grumbled, "I'll take the Escalade."

The Five-O crew burst with laughter.

"What have I missed, please fill me in on the inside joke." Pete stated as he watched the laughter die away.

"Danny never gets to drive his Camaro back home, why should he get to drive one here?" Chin stated.

"And Steve always gets his way." Danny sighed

"That's 'cause I'm the boss," Steve said and his voice rang out with the tones of a Jerseyan.

"He's the boss!" Pete shrugged with a laugh.

"Don't encourage him!" Danny sighed.

"Well I'd better get a move on," Elizabeth stated as Danny's pout became to much, "See you tonight big brother," she added and pecked him on the cheek again, moved on to her father and mother before hugging Kono and Lori and waving to the other men.

"Take your lunch," Veronica stated and handed over a brown paper bag before her daughter could leave.

"Thanks Ma," Elizabeth stated and fled the kitchen,

"What was that all about?" Danny asked after witnessing the exchange between the women.

"We're going out with the sisters tonight after work," Kono smirked.

"Just because we're here to work doesn't mean we can't have fun too!" Lori added.

"This is just going to end up poorly for me," Danny sighed.

Peter's phone rang before Danny could fall into a full on rant.

"What?" Pete gasped as he listened; "I'm on my way sir!" he added and stood. "Come on Boss we have an issue to deal with."

Steve stood right away.

"What's going on?" Danny asked and flinched as he stood too fast.

"Carlo Machiavelli was murdered last night at the state pen." Pete stated.

A communal gasp arose as everyone stood now.

"By the hand of Samuel Salvo!" Pete added and dashed toward the door.

"Take your lunch!" Veronica called after the herd that rushed out of the house to the awaiting vehicles.


	21. The Split

**A/N: I feel like I am starting all over again with this story… so much to pull together, develop a whole case and then close it off, like there is nothing before this. I hope you enjoy what I have so far and I hope what is to come doesn't disappoint!**

Chapter 21: The Split

Running out of the Williams house, the team split up into two groups with Peter and Steve dashing down to the bright red Camaro and taking off ahead of the pack while Danny made his way quickly, though slower then he would have liked, to the black escalade that Peter had brought for him to use. Kono, Chin and Lori followed him, jumped in with their bagged lunches and waited while Danny sighed at his sad reality and pulled the vehicle away from the curb.

"What's the matter Danny, are you okay?" Chin asked from his place in the passenger seat.

"This is not how I wanted to return to Jersey." Danny sighed, "And I am not prepared to go back to my old precinct."

"Why not, you always talk about how much you love being a cop here." Lori stated over Danny's shoulder.

"Yeah, I love the being a cop and helping people, but in every profession, you're bound to make a few enemies and my Chief, after I became a detective did not like me." Danny sighed.

"Why, who could possibly not like you?" Kono asked with a wink.

"Funny, Kono," Danny laughed but there was a lack luster tone in his voice, "Chief Bromwell had other plans for me and my career, detective work wasn't part of it, special task forces were definitely out. I think he always thought I was one of those guys that would stay a beat cop all his life, and retire out of my squad car. When I moved up in rank, I think I became a threat to his position and now that I am back, and with a task force that is so far above anything he has ever had to deal with, I'm sure to be met with hostilities."

"He sounds like a bully," Kono stated.

"Oh he is, and he doesn't like to deal with anyone that may pull rank on him." Danny explained. "And I will, because I'm tired of being treated as lower class by a man who sits behind a desk all day and only yelled at the men under him."

"He doesn't like you because you'll yell back and with the promotion to detective, you totally could yell back." Chin laughed, "He just wasn't expecting that and you upped the ante on him."

"You sure proved him wrong," Lori smirked, "he's got to be jealous!"

"And that's why I don't want to see him."

"Just take charge and show him who's boss; you've got two governors backing you on this and us, so we aren't going to let him push us around." Chin stated, "Don't worry Danny, things will work out."

"I hope you are right."

5-0

With Peter giving directions and Steve driving as quickly as he usually would in the Camaro back home, the two officers made it to the locked down, maximum security prison to be met outside by the Governor of New Jersey and a pack of NJPD cops.

"How did this happen," Steve demanded as soon as he was out of the car to establish his authority over the officers that were present. "Both Machiavelli and Salvo were supposed to be in isolation, as far away from each other as they could get in a maximum security prison, so how the hell do they end up face to face let alone Salvo killing Machiavelli?"

"We're trying to find out sir," An unsure cop stated as he stepped out of the group cautiously when no one else would take the lead. "Salvo is currently locked up in isolation. Machiavelli's body has been sent to the county coroner, and we've locked down every last person that was on the floor last night. The only way this could have happened was if someone, on our side, is actually working the other side."

"What's your name officer?" Steve asked as he walked up to the cop that came out of the group.

"Johansson, Robert" the cop answered.

"What do you prefer to be called?" Steve asked.

"Bobby, sir."

"Alright Bobby, I'm Commander Steve McGarrett, I'm good with Steve, and what I need from you is a list of all the people working at this facility. Then what I need you to do is tell me how many worked last night, how many actually might have gotten home based on the time of death you are going to get from the county coroner and then I want you to get all that information to Five-O, stationed in Chief Bromwell's precinct." Steve explained, "Can you do that for me Bobby?"

"Sure can, Commander," Bobby smiled and took off.

"Alright, who's going to show me around?" Steve asked looking for the next person to step from the group, "no one? Alright, Peter, you're on." Steve added as he turned to Verardo and pointed onward toward the building.

5-0

Danny pulled the escalade to a stop right in front of the big old building and looked up at it. It was three stories tall with a beautiful set of white marble steps that led up to the sturdy, old wooden, doors. Styled rod iron bars lined the windows and the railings on the stair case matched in craftsmanship. Danny stared for a moment, with the rest of his crew, at the old world charm of the building.

"Have we arrived at Baker Street?" Chin asked jokingly. "I half expect Sherlock Holms to step out of that building any moment now."

"I felt the same way for years," Danny smirked.

"Who said this trip to Jersey wasn't going to be interesting," Kono stated as she too looked up at the building, "look at the architecture, the old charm and the beautiful street that this precinct is on. Imagine the history here; you wouldn't see anything like this in Hawaii!"

"It really is beautiful here Danny," Lori added as she got out of the car and looked up and down the street, "if I didn't know better I wouldn't have given this place a second glace, or have called it a police station at all."

"Thanks guys, I'm glad you like it." Danny smiled and with new resolved stepped toward the building.

The four Five-Os disembarked from the vehicle and headed up the stairs. They walked in, Danny stopped at the reception desk to wink at the same receptionist that had been working there since before he'd even set food in the building and she was more then excited to see him. The Five-Os were given their passes to be in the building and working with the NJPD databases, and then Danny led them up another flight of stairs to the second level.

"Williams!" a booming voice shouted from behind an old wooden door that had Bromwell printed on the frosted glass.

"Here we go," Danny sighed as the door flew open in his face.

"You think you can just waltz in here and take over. This is my precinct Williams and I'm not going to put up with any of your elitist crap!" Bromwell yelled as he stepped out into the hallways and other doors down the way opened as people stopped to stare at the commotion that was about to take place. "You think you can come back here and just waltz back into our lives? Things have changed!"

Chin, Kono and Lori stopped just behind Danny as he faced off with one of his old bosses.

"Good to see you too Chief," Danny smirked and the short man, shorter then Danny, turned red.

"Remember Williams, you're just a cop. I know how you work!"

"Actually I'm a detective," Danny stated calmly.

"Cut the crap," Bromwell hissed, "you're back in my town."

"Oh trust me, I am well aware of that fact, so why don't you move aside Chief, and let me and my task force get down to business. The sooner I can close this case, the sooner I can get back to paradise and you can be stuck here pushing papers in the dead of winter."

"You listen to me, punk, I run this ship."

"Don't say that to my boss when he gets here or he might put you through full naval training and make you eat your words. For now, and on this case, I've got all the authority and if you have a problem with that you take it up with Governor Veneruzo." Danny stated and shoved a finger into the little mans chest, "I know you aren't one for the elitist crap, but I'm going to pull that card anyways. Stand aside, Five-O is in town to clean up a mess that you've let spiral out of control."

"How dare you," the red faced little man hissed.

Danny flashed his badge at the Chief, handed him the official documents sighed and sealed by the United States government and proceeded to pass the Chief in the hallway, "alright everyone, yes I'm back in the building but I don't plan to be here long. If you aren't about to help the task force I suggest you get the hell out of our way!" he announced as he marched himself and his team through the hall toward the office space he knew he'd be taking over with the team.

"Nice work Detective," Lori whispered in Danny's ear as they walked.

"I'll show him whose town this really is!" Danny huffed as he heard a door slam somewhere far behind him.

5-0

Inside the maximum security prison Steve was met by a second group of officers once he and Peter had passed through all of the security and were moved toward the area where the murder had taken place.

"Commander McGarrett, I'd like to introduce you too Lieutenant Coffee, he's the head of our organized crime unit and has been working the Machiavelli case for years, as well as the Salvo case. He is the officer, who first made the connection between the Salvo and Machiavelli cases." Peter Verardo stated as they stood with the full unit before them.

"It's a pleasure Lieutenant," Steve smiled.

"Sounds like we're supposed to all be on the same side," Coffee stated suspiciously as he looked Steve up and down before shaking his hand. "I hear your task force is responsible for Frank Salvo's death." He added.

"I'm sorry if it caused any more head aches for you, here in New Jersey, but I couldn't let the man put down roots in Honolulu, we have our own crime families to worry about, and we don't need to have any transplants."

"Amen to that," Coffee smirked, "So by the look of things, Machiavelli was being held here in the infirmary with a detail of officers on high alert. This was the farthest and the most secure location away from the isolation block where Salvo was being held. Late last night, after the night lock down, Salvo managed to get out of his cell and arrived here in the infirmary wearing a full NJPD uniform. Before the guards knew what was going on he had attacked Machiavelli and killed him with this." Coffee explained and handed an evidence bag to Steve.

"How did an inmate get his hands on a weapon like that?" Steve asked and passed the bag to Peter. "There is a search ever night, before lockdown, is there not?"

"He probably got it the same way he got a police uniform," Coffee stated, "Someone gave it to him. We are holding all of the officers and warden staff for questioning. It's gotta be more then one person, Machiavelli had to make it through gates and floors and whole areas of this prison before he could actually gain access to this room."

"Do you think the culprit is still in the building?" Peter asked.

"No, I think this was an inside job, I think our guys came in, is one of the regulars, dropped off his goods and took off again. I think that some of his accomplices are still in the building, but the person who turned over the uniform and the weapon is probably long gone."

"I'd have to agree with you," Steve said and took the knife back from Peter and looked at it again. "I have a funny feeling about this."

"Sounds like something Danny would say," Coffee smirked.

"You know Danno?" Steve smiled.

"Sure do, he's a damn good cop," Coffee added.

"Was the weapon ever recovered from the stabbing in the courtroom?" Steve asked. "The place was crawling with officers, was it not, what if this knife was that knife as well?"

"Then the crime lab might be able to get both men's blood off it," Peter stated.

"I need this analyzed and I need it done now." Steve demanded.

"We're on it," Coffee stated and passed it back to another one of his men.

"You've got the uniform as well, I'm assuming," Steve said as he looked around the infirmary taking it all in, the escape routs, the blood still pooled on the floor and the shambles of toppled equipment and medical supplies.

"He was still wearing it when he was brought back under control." Coffee explained.

"That needs to go to the crime lab as well," Steve stated and moved across the room to something that had caught his eyes. "Why is there blood way over here?" Steve asked as he stuck a gloved finger into the still tacky blood on the wall."

"Spray?" Peter asked.

"There would be more, someone was pressed against this wall," Steve stated, "was Salvo injured in the attack?"

"Couple of scratches but not enough to leave that kind of a mark," Coffee stated.

"And what about the men that brought him under control?"

"We don't have any reports of other injuries…" Coffee stated and flipped through the report he was given.

"I think your guy was in this room for the commotion. Test that blood and see if it's not in the system, and get all this information to the precinct for Five-O to analyze!" Steve ordered.

"We're on it!" Coffee smiled and ordered his men to get their crime lab on the scene.

"Come on by the precinct, Lieutenant, I'd like it if you were involved with the Five-O investigation. This is your town, and I need all the help I can get from the locals." Steve explained and shook the man's hand again.

"I'll be there with everything I have on Machiavelli and Salvo." Coffee smiled, "You have me intrigued with the whole idea of an elite task force. It might be something we'd like to look into once you're gone." He added with a laugh.

"Welcome aboard," Steve stated and he and Peter were escorted out of the prison.

"You are smooth," Peter laughed once he and Steve were alone in the Camaro again.

"I know how to get what I need, and I always manage to get what I want!" Steve smiled and drove off with the Governor's convoy following closely behind them.


	22. The Precinct

**A/N: Hello everyone! So I have good news. It took me three days of intense writing but I finished this story! Yay! Bad news is you have to wait for each chapter in agonizing anticipation! Yay! Really it's fun, you'll see!**

**Enjoy and thank you so much for reading and commenting on all of my stories! It means so much to me. Let's see if we can push this one over the 200 comment mark that would be so cool. We are almost there!**

**More updates to come very soon!**

Chapter 22: The Precinct

Two cop cars pulled in front of the red Camaro as Steve drove, like a maniac, through the streets of New Jersey. They were acting as lead cars, clearing the way for the Governor and the task force he'd acquired from Hawaii. They arrived at the precinct to find the Escalade parked out front and made their way in and up to the second floor; climbing the grand marble stare case that mirrored the one outside. Suddenly, and without warning, a door flew open and a little man rushed out yelling.

"Verardo, what the hell is the meaning of this?" Chief Bromwell yelled and stopped in his tracks at the sight of Steve, Peter, the Governor of New Jersey and the whole of the organized crime unit; consisting of over twelve men.

"Is there a problem officer?" Steve asked with a smirk as he saw the rest of his crew burst through a door at the end of the hall.

Danny face palmed himself at the sight of Steve and his army, and the blood that was rising behind the ears of his former commanding officers at the sight of his new partner and current commanding officer.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bromwell asked angrily as he regained his composure, brought himself up to his full height, which wasn't much compared to Steve, and tired to reestablish his sense of authority.

Steve looked at the little man with amusement, then right past him over his head at Danny who flailed his arms in warning. Steve winked at Danny, Danny threw his hands up in defeat as the men behind Steve started to laugh and Bromwell spun around to be face to face with Danny once more.

"This is all your doing Williams. I want an explanation as to why my precinct is being invaded by State Police Officers." Bromwell yelled managing to become redder with every passing second.

"Are you that out of the loop?" Steve asked causing the little man to spin around again.

"Who the hell are you?" Bromwell yelled and shoved an angry finger into Steve's broad chest as he spat his words.

"Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, U.S Navy and Five-O, and you must be Chief Bartolo Bromwell, 32 year veteran of the Newark Police Department. You started right out of this precinct and rose through the ranks to lead your men. Impressive, Chief, I commend you." Steve stated with a smile as Bromwell grew redder and redder.

"He's going to burst a capillary!" Chin whispered into Danny's ear.

"If he turns purple we're in trouble," Danny sighed.

"See Danno, I do my homework," Steve winked again looking over the chief's balding head at his partner.

"Are you trying to get me killed, Steven?" Danny yelled angrily.

"This is all your fault Williams!" Bromwell yelled and went after Danny again.

"Chief, allow me to explain, while the task force gets down to business." Governor Veneruzo stated flashing one of his 'election' winning smiles, and effectively ending the stand off, as he wrapped an arm around Bromwell's shoulder and led him back into his office.

"Did you just manage to get us full immunity and means here too?" Danny asked in shock as Steve smiled.

"And you were worried I wouldn't know how to behave myself. If I've learned anything in my years with the navy, it's how to kiss all the right asses." Steve smiled and he and his army filed into the office Five-O was occupying.

5-0

"So what happened?" Danny asked once the door was closed behind them in the office.

"You'll have to be more specific," Steve stated with an annoying smile; knowing that he had already managed to get Danny riled up.

"At the jail." Danny hissed angrily.

"Prison…there was a murder and it looks like an inside job. I made new friends with Lieutenant Richard Coffee and the organized crime unit and we came here." Steve explained as the organized crime unit spread out around the room with all their files. "Also, I acquired us a new Rookie, his name is Robert Johansson, but he prefers Bobby, and he'll be with us shortly."

"An inside job?" Danny asked as he shook hands with Coffee, and ignoring everything else Steve was saying.

"Salvo got his hands on an NJPD uniform as well as a knife and made it through six secured areas before he reached Machiavelli in the infirmary." Coffee explained. "Do you remember Mauro Aquino," He added as another man stepped out of the ranks and hugged Danny.

"How could I forget?" Danny laughed, "We went through the academy together!"

"Had something to prove, together," Mauro added.

"Got into a lot of trouble, together," Danny smiled with a shake of his head, "and now look at you!"

"Second in command with organized crime," Mauro stated in response, "but an elite task force for the Governor of Hawaii; seems like you've one upped me again."

Danny laughed.

"Mauro has been following the Machiavelli/Salvo saga since you left, Williams. Once word reached us that Frank had met an untimely end in Hawaii we figured the feud was over, but it's only just begun." Coffee explained.

"Eighteen months ago when we first arrested Samuel Salvo he was taken in as an accomplice to murder, but not for his father, for his uncle Frank. Samuel had been well established in the Salvo organization from early on. Frank was his godfather and he trusted the boy more then he trusted his own brother. Samuel though loyal to his father was left out of the take over plans. Samuel was supposed to be in Hawaii with Frank but ended up staying behind when Frank's eldest daughter became ill. Frank Salvo had three children, two daughters and a son; the heir to the Salvo throne, so to speak, but he was a mouse of a boy and very easy for Joey to over throw once Frank was out of the picture. When Frank died Samuel felt it was his duty to take care of his uncle's family, especially the girls who were like sisters to him. Shortly after Frank's passing his eldest daughter Annabelle passed as well; of complications from a surgery on a brain tumor. The loss devastated Samuel, as well as Frank's family and made the take over on Joey's side very easy." Mauro explained. "While in prison Sammy was visited often by his middle cousin Constance and during this time she also met Carlo Machiavelli. Not knowing the connection with the families, and upon Carlo's release from prison the first time, Carlo and Constance met up and became involved in a Romantic relationship. It wasn't until months later that Constance was identified as a Salvo and issues began to arise within the Machiavelli family. Giovanni forbade the match from prison, echoed by his wife Flora on the outside, but Carlo wouldn't listen and within months of the controversy coming into the light for both families, Constance and Carlo ran off and were married where the family influence couldn't reach them."

"Ah, in fair New Jersey where we lay our scene…" Danny mocked.

"You mock, but it is a tragedy Shakespeare would be proud of." Mauro sighed. "Upon their return, and with a Salvo now infiltrating the Machiavelli family, Carlo was disowned and sent out of the organization and the family. He took his new bride across the river and settled in New York. The Salvo's were just as displeased with the union, although Samuel was ready to accept it for the happiness that he had seen in his cousin. From prison he sent letters, giving his blessing and congratulating the couple on getting out of the family business, but Joey Salvo was less pleased. He organized his contacts across the river and in a shooting that was meant for Carlo, Constance, and the unborn child she was carrying, was killed. Carlo retaliated, for the murder of his wife, and tracked down her killers, and shot them out in public in down town Hoboken. He was serving a double life sentence when he was murdered by Samuel last night."

"If Samuel gave him his blessings why would he kill Carlo?" Chin asked after having listened carefully to the whole story.

"That is where we come up blank and where questioning Samuel Salvo might lead us to the break in the case we need to catch Machiavelli." Mauro explained.

"I want Danny in on that interrogation." Steve stated.

"It might be best, Samuel knows us to well. He doesn't talk to us anymore." Mauro said with a shrug. "We may not like it but we need you guys as much as you need us right now."

"So you and me Partner?" Steve asked and watched Danny carefully.

Danny nodded, "but we still need everything we can get on the current movement of both the Machiavelli and Salvo families."

"We're on it!" The organized crime guys echoed together.

"I'll take Five-O to speak with our crime lab and coroner's office." Peter stated and caught the keys that Danny threw his way. "You two go do whatever it is that makes your partnership so effective." He added with a smirk and Steve turned to Danny with a smile.

"Don't encourage him," Danny sighed.

"Are you feeling up to this partner?" Steve asked with concern for his still injured partner written all over his face, as he chose to ignore Danny's snarky remarks.

"Let's go," Danny stated with a roll of his eyes and made his way toward the door.

**P.S. When you picture Chief Bromwell in your mind, think of Danny DeVito (he's actually from New Jersey), he is the actor I thought of immediately and would totally cast him if this story was ever made into an episode! He is my Chief Bromwell! Thanks for Reading!**


	23. Salvo's Intelligence

**A/N: I know you are all really interested in a high impact, Steve interrogation. It is coming, I promise, but not in this chapter. This one is going to set our investigators in the right direction. I hope you like the case I'm building for you.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 23: Salvo's Intelligence

As much as Steve knew that he needed his partner, he was reluctant as he watched Danny climb slowly into the red Camaro and try to get comfortable. The injury was still bothering him, but Danny was doing all in his power to try and cover it up. If anything, Steve had learned not to underestimate his partner. If there was anyone in the world that could stand up and keep up to Steve, even while injured, it was Danny, but Steve still felt himself worry as Danny flinched, readjusted himself in the seat and then stared quietly out the windshield as Steve pulled away from the precinct.

For the most part the drive back to the state penitentiary was a quiet and calm drive. Samuel Salvo wasn't going anywhere and though Steve had already become very familiar with the drive, the snow had started to fall again, lightly, and the visibility had been reduced, and he wanted to make the ride as gentle as possible for Danny's sake.

"Is it just me or is something really odd about this whole Salvo/Machiavelli feud?" Steve asked when the silence had gone on for too long and he became uncomfortable with watching Danny stare out the window miserably.

"Something doesn't make sense, that's for sure, but you can never pretend to understand the ways of the mobsters. They have been around for so long, feuding with each others families for generations, without even knowing how the feud started in the first place." Danny sighed.

"I guess that's one of the benefits of living in Hawaii. We may have gang activity, but we haven't been around long enough for family feuds to take over." Steve shrugged.

"Oh it's on going in Hawaii too," Danny said, "it just follows cultural lines there more then it does here. The Samoans verses the yakuza comes to mind right off the top," He added with a shrug. "At least here I'm from a well established, Italian family with deeply rooted connections to the history and prosperity of the city, it gives me the upper hand, where as in Hawaii, I'll never be more then Haole."

"I think you're beyond that now," Steve said with a smirk.

"With you guys, but I'll struggle with gaining respect from the locals for the rest of my career." Danny sighed.

Moments later Steve pulled the car to a stop and he and Danny were escorted into the maximum security facility, with Danny falling silent once more.

5-0

"So organized crime finally got some new blood," Samuel Salvo stated from his place handcuffed to the interrogation room table as Steve and Danny finally made their way inside.

Samuel had been seated, handcuffed to the table, since he had been taken into custody for murdering Carlo Machiavelli the previous evening. It had been a long, cruel, punishment, and it wasn't about to end just yet.

"Actually, we're from Hawaii." Steve stated just as casually as he watched the colour drain from Samuel's face and the anger took its place.

Steve moved into the shadows of the darkest corner and just stood, looming, as part of his usual technique.

"Well, he's from Hawaii, I'm originally from here," Danny stated as he sat down in the chair directly across from Samuel. "I'm the cop that put Giovanni away."

"I'd shake your hand but…" Samuel said sarcastically and motioned to his cuffs.

"You won't want to in a few minutes," Danny smirked. "Tell me why, with everything you know we know about Carlo and Constance, did you kill the closest thing to a brother and a friend you hand in this hole?" Danny asked.

"He's responsible for Constance's death, she was pregnant and she didn't deserve to die." Samuel stated, "But Carlo did."

"You know as well as we do that Constance's death, though indirectly, was ordered by Joey Salvo, your father, and it was ordered on Carlo Machiavelli, not Constance."

"Yeah, whatever, he'll get what's coming to him eventually. I just finished the job he failed at accomplishing. He should be thanking me."

"You sound rather bitter toward your own family." Steve stated from his place in the corner.

"Yeah, what is it you?"

"I don't think you killed Carlo for the reason you're telling me." Steve stated and for the first time he leaned in and was face to face with Samuel, even though he stood and Danny still sat across the table.

"Do you think you're intimidating me?" Samuel laughed in Steve's face. "I'm in here for the rest of my life, and all the people I ever cared about are dead. I really have nothing to loose, nothing to fear and nothing to gain."

"You have a brother, and your whole family, why do I find it hard to believe that you don't care about them?" Danny asked.

"Because, if you believe family is only defined by blood lines, you are wrong," Samuel stated. "Do what you want with me, as you did to my godfather. I blame you for the downward spiral and the loss of every one I loved." Samuel spat in Steve's face.

"So was it because of you that I was stabbed in the courtroom four days ago?" Danny asked calmly from across the table as Steve sunk back toward the wall.

"I may have had a hand in that but I'm not the mastermind," Samuel smirked, "no, you need to find Buddy and Camilla if you want real answers to the reason behind your injuries."

"Who are they?" Danny asked.

"Well Camilla is Giovanni Machiavelli's youngest child, and Buddy is my cousin. They met through Carlo and Constance and have since developed their own plans to take over where both of their families have failed. I was merely asked by Buddy to put things into motion for himself and his wife Camilla. I told him I would do what I can, hell I'm in here for the rest of my life what's another murder going to do?"

"There is no record of a female child belonging to Giovanni and Flora Machiavelli." Danny stated with a shake of his head.

"Of course there isn't because a young girl, woman, is a liability to a mobster. Look at my family." Salvo laughed and there was madness in it. "Carlo Machiavelli bedded me to kill him so that I might be able to set in motion the destruction of two of the biggest crime families in New Jersey. Carlo and his sister were very close, so when he came to me and Buddy back up his claims, I did what I could. Two families that will be one when Buddy and Camilla are all that is left. My father has always seen Buddy as the weakest link, that is why he was pushed out of the Salvo family organization, but Buddy is so much smarter then all of us and Camilla is a modern, independent woman. She'll shoot you dead without a thought or a fear because she's lived all her life knowing how to hide and learning to fight like a man. She's everything that is the best of both worlds. She was probably standing right next to you in that court room and all you saw was air."

Danny and Steve exchanged knowing glances as Danny stood and walked toward the door.

"You think I'm lying, detective, but trust me, blood may be thicker then water but that doesn't mean your family won't stab you in the back and throw you under a bus if it is beneficial to them. I hope Joseph Salvo comes to realize that. You can tell him his son was the one that gave him away; he knows I respected his brother more then I did him." Samuel stated angrily and without any remorse.

"You can tell him yourself, when we lock you two up together." Danny said just before the interrogation room door closed behind him.

"I'm looking forward to it," Samuel said under his breath when he was left alone again.


	24. This Is A Man's World

**A/N: Alright, here's another chapter kinda leading up to the big action. I am trying to give Lori and Kono a time to shine, so we'll see if I'm successful.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 24: This is a Mans World

Danny stared blankly as he racked his brain trying to remember the faces he had seen around him in the courtroom.

"Are you sure it was Antonio that stabbed you in the courtroom?" Steve asked when he couldn't handle Danny's silence any longer.

"I leaned a long time ago how to tell Antonio and Anthony Machiavelli apart." Danny huffed, "yes, I'm sure that the blue eyed twin is Antonio."

"Do you remember seeing a woman?" Steve asked.

"Women, sure all kinds of them, in uniform and not, some I recognized and others I'd never seen before."

"Do any of them stand out to you?"

"Don't you think I would have mentioned that if they had?" Danny snapped.

"I'm not questioning your methods. You were attached. I'm just trying to help you remember." Steve sighed.

"I remember it just fine, thank you very much. There was chaos, pain, pandemonium, the judge yelling and then I woke up with you and my mother looming. I wouldn't have seen them escape if I wanted to."

"Had you ever seen Buddy Salvo before?" Steve asked trying to change the subject.

Danny thought long and hard, "Maybe on surveillance videos, but I was more involved with the Machiavellis over the Salvos. The guy to ask would be Mauro and the organized crime guys."

5-0

Back at the precinct Danny and Steve met up with Chin, Peter, Kono and Lori who had returned with the results of the forensic evidence and the coroner's reports. Moments later Lieutenant Coffee walked in with Lieutenant Aquino and Officer Johansson.

"Alright, the team is all here, what do we have to move on?" Steve asked with every ounce of authority oozing out of him.

"The evidence we got back on the murder weapon confirmed your suspicion. This was the same weapon used to stab Danny in the courtroom." Lori stated and slapped a bunch of photographs down on the table before her.

"Man I miss our technology," Danny sighed.

"What?" Steve and Chin gasped together.

Kono just giggled, "Not used to doing things the old fashioned way are you Danny?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I opened my mouth," Danny sighed, "please continue Lori." He added.

"Well, there were two sets of prints lifted off the handle. They are being run now. We just have to wait for them to show up, but the lab also lifted epithelial cells off the knife under the blade guard. No match yet, but we know that they are female."

Danny and Steve exchanged a knowing glance.

"What did you find out?" Peter asked catching the glance and knew that something was up.

"Samuel Salvo pointed the finger of blame at Buddy Salvo, Frank's son, and at Camilla Machiavelli, Giovanni's youngest and secret child." Steve explained.

"The youngest Machiavelli was Carlo," Mauro stated.

"Not according to Samuel." Danny sighed. "Apparently she's been a secret so that she would be a liability, but she seems to be resentful of the protected, secret princess, sort of life that she was forced to live. If you want to believe Samuel Salvo, we have to turn our attention toward looking for these two individuals."

"What are your instincts telling you we should do?" Peter asked, "In all the years I worked with you Danny, trained you up and what not, your instincts were never wrong."

"My instinct is to believe Salvo. The logic behind his confession is sound. The way to wipe out one family feud is to let the families have at it and then move in to take over when the dust settles." Danny explained.

"When secretly two of the family members are fabricating the circumstances to get both families out of the way, I have to wonder if resentment and revenge aren't playing a huge role in the plot. Camilla isn't the only one that should be resentful; Buddy was pushed out of his father's throne by his uncle. I know if it was me, I'd be pissed off." Peter stated as he worked out the particulars for himself.

"So we went from Romeo and Juliette to Hamlet, with a twist of Lady Macbeth." Kono stated.

"Exactly my thoughts," Steve smirked, "now all we need is the evidence to back up our theory."

"Well we can run the epithelia cells against Carlo Machiavelli's DNA, which we have because we still have his body at the county morgue, and we can see if it is a familial match to what we found on the knife. Then at least we will know if there is a female relative." Lori explained.

"That's a great idea," Chin stated.

"What about Buddy?" Danny asked as he turned to the two organized crime leaders.

"He's been under the radar since Frank Salvo was killed, but we still keep tabs." Mauro explained. "We can get right back on him."

"Perfect," Danny smiled, "at least we have something to work on.

Suddenly the doors swung open as Danny finished and Bromwell rushed in with a scowled on his face and fire in his eyes.

"McGarrett, Williams, you have a new crime scene." Bromwell stated, threw a stack of papers down onto the tabletop, and then turned and left.

"What the hell is his problem?" Steve asked with a roll of his eyes.

"He hates everyone but himself and we have two dead Machiavelli twins, so that's enough to send him off the deep end," Danny stated.

"And a Salvo is dead as well," Steve added as he looked down at the papers that had been dropped and then rushed for the door.

"Don't wait up everyone," Danny sighed and rushed after his partner.


	25. The Monarchs of Crime

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Well, I figured I should give you another update this week because I'm heading out of town tomorrow and won't be able to make anymore updates until next week sometime.**

**Hope you enjoy the case that is starting to unfold!**

Chapter 25: The Monarchs of Crime

Most of the organized crime unit, as well as the state forensics lab, were already on the scene, with the coroner, when the Five-Os arrived. Steve, being unused to the weather conditions while investigating, stepped lightly through the snow that cover everything in the alley way. Danny, on the other hand, having learned his craft through the multitudes of weather conditions that accompany a more northern climate, walked quickly, watched the ground for trace, and though injured hunched over to examine the placement of the bodies where they had fallen.

"Three bodies, all identified, shot at close range." The primary officer on the scene explained as Steve, Peter and Danny stepped forward.

"I recognize them already," Peter stated and then walked off to join the few investigators he also recognized on the scene.

"The gold rings of the Machiavelli family," Danny stated at the site of the hands that had been left uncovered by the white sheet that covered two of the three bodies.

"And a Salvo," The coroner stated as he examined the third body.

"How long ago did this happen?" Danny asked as he turned to the coroner.

"Not long, maybe an hour," the Youngman answered as he knelt over the bodies.

"Calls came in less then an hour ago that shots were fired. Two calls came in, one from each other these buildings. We have already spoken to the two ladies that called. They didn't see anything, but called as soon as shots were fired." One of the officers explained.

"It's not the best area of the city." Danny sighed.

"True, most of the time, people round here don't see anything, they just call in the crimes as they hear them."

"Shots in this area aren't unlikely," Danny stated as he looked up at Steve.

Steve nodded his understanding.

"Much like most of the state, however, the ladies recognized the victims when they saw the bodies lying in the alley. Everyone on the force knows Anthony and Antonio Machiavelli." The officer added as he lifted away the sheets to show the faces of the victims.

"Are we convinced this wasn't a stand off?" Steve asked.

"There are no weapons to be found. Not on the bodies, not in the alley way, the forensics guys are picking through dumpsters and shoveling up snow banks to let them melt and see if they can find anything that got it self covered in the snow that has been falling lightly all day." The officer stated, "All that we have, really, are these bodies."

"And the last one is Simon Salvo; Joey Salvo's oldest son," Peter stated as he knelt down to take a closer look. "What you see lying before you are the heirs to two crime family thrones, now the titles fall to the middle children, though Joey hasn't got any other children, except Samuel, so everything falls back to Buddy I suppose, and Giorgio Machiavelli."

"Someone is sending a message." Steve stated as he straightened himself out and scanned the alley where he'd been brought. "It looks like something out of a movie." He added as Danny stood, with a light wince, and scanned the area with Steve.

"A little too staged if that's what you're getting at." Danny sighed.

"No, I actually mean I've seen this alley in a movie." Steve laughed.

"Or any other random New York or New Jersey alley way," Danny sighed. "Don't stereotype my town."

"I'm not!" Steve laughed.

"What do we have here?" Danny asked as he leaned on a bright green dumpster and touched a dark patch with his gloved finger.

"Blood, away from the scene," Steve stated and the wheels in his head stated to turn. "That's an interesting coincidence."

"You found blood at the prison too; I'm willing to bet ten to one that this came from the same person." Danny stated, "I read Peter's report from this morning."

"New wound, do you think?" Steve asked.

"No, old wound, badly patched up." Danny stated. "We can't all have nurses for sisters that obsessively want to clean and dress our wounds." Danny stated with a wink.

"Well I am glad someone was with me to take notes or you would have missed that." Steve mocked and waved one of the crime scene guys over to swab the blood. "Doesn't it seem odd to you that these three have just been shot? It doesn't look like there has been a struggle or anything."

"Do you really want my opinion or am I in for more mocking?" Danny asked with a sigh as he moved down to the far end of the alley and looked back to where the victim's bodies were lying.

"Do you have something else?" Steve asked and followed Danny.

"I think so. Look. Do you see the tracks from the splashing of ties through this puddle?" Danny asked. "There were two different vehicles in this alley but that needs to be photographed because the water has already almost all settled again, or is covered up by the new snow. If the sun comes out at all, this will all melt into slush. It may not be as nice as Hawaii but today is warm enough in the city for the snow to melt." Danny explained, "And look, one of the vehicles was leaking oil." He added as he pointed out the dark droplets in the new crisp snow.

"So two vehicles and two families," Steve stated, "but no vehicles left behind, no weapons left behind. This was just a dump site, but how do you lour mobsters in to be slaughtered?"

"Not a dump site," Danny stated and motioned to the blood already being covered by the snow. "There is pooling blood, the shots that were heard in the alley way and the spray that you can barely see now in the snow, but its here." He said and painted a verbal picture of a crime scene that was slowly disappeared right before their eyes.

"So how do three mobsters get shot, unarmed, in an alley way?" Steve asked.

"There were more then three people in this alley," Danny stated as he measured out foot prints that were also disappearing. "These aren't just the Machiavelli twins and Simon Salvo. There were other people."

"I gotta hand it to you, Partner, you can read the snow." Steve smirked. "But you still haven't answered my question. How do three, well known, mobsters get caught off their game and killed in the middle of the day?"

"When each family has a member that has gone rogue it wouldn't be hard. You trust family, so Buddy beings Simon down in his car, and Camilla brings her two oldest brothers down in hers." Danny explained, "There wasn't a struggle because all three of our victims trusted the people they arrived with and weren't expecting to die today. They probably didn't know what was coming until they were brought into this alley."

"And they are left out here in the open for the police to find to start the media frenzy on gang wars that is about to begin." Steve stated.

"With the publicity it will force Giovanni and Joey to react and take action against each other."

"And we have to stop that altercation before it begins." Steve added. "Get Peter, we have to head back to the office and hope that some evidence has come in to help us pick up Buddy and Camilla."

"And we have to get on quieting the media storm." Danny sighed.

"It's too late for that," Steve stated as news vans started arriving on the scene and cameras began flashing.


	26. The Face Of An Angel

**A/N: Hey lovelies, I'm back from my trip to the U.S.A and so it is time for a new update. **

**I hope you like it, it's kinda filler but it gives the guys something the look into, and I tried to make it seem like the boys club was in session.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 26: The Face of an Angel

Once back at the precinct, Danny, Steve and Peter found Chin alone with Officer Bobby Johansson working over the case and the wall where they had pinned up most of their evidence and photographs up, to keep them always within view and to build upon them as the case progressed. The ladies were no where to be found, and the members of the organized crime unit were still out in the field, at the scene of the most resent, gang related, murder. It was odd, however, not to find Kono and Lori with the rest of the team.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, before sitting down at one of the older computers, Danny knew why the girls were gone but Steve was confused and for a few minutes he paced waiting for them to show up while Chin, Peter, Bobby and Danny carried on with their work.

"Okay where are our women?" Steve asked with another impatient glance at the clock.

"Probably out getting their hair done for the girl's night my sisters are planning." Danny stated without looking up from the computer, "You know G.T.L; it's a way of life here in Jersey." Danny smirked sarcastically while Peter laughed outright.

Steve just stared on dumbfounded.

"It stands for Gym, Tan and Laundry. It was made popular by the guys on the Jersey Shore, and has become a stereotype for a group of people that fit into my generation," Bobby sighed from his place at the computer. "But, contrary to popular belief, we aren't all like that."

"Why would the girls need to do any of that…?" Steve asked. "They are already tanned from being in Hawaii. We've been running them ragged on this case and we're all living out of suitcases, so laundry won't be done before we get back to Hawaii."

"They probably aren't actually going to the Gym or getting Tans, but they do have to get all presentable for a new city and its night life. Elizabeth came to pick them up about forty minutes ago," Chin stated backing up Danny, "Who knows what other shopping and spa treatments are happening to get them ready for a night out."

"But it's only five." Steve huffed.

"And in the rest of the world people usually work till five and then go home." Peter counter. "The five of us can handle this, let the girls have fun on the shore even though it's January." Peter added with a laugh and a wink toward the native Jerseyans that surrounded him.

"High heals, short skirts and the chance for more snow tonight," Danny laughed.

"Women," Chin commented and turned back to the wall that was covered with their investigation.

"Why is it funny? Did the girls not check the weather?" Steve asked in confusion as all eyes fell on him.

"Wow, McGarrett, sometimes you can be really, really dense, brilliant most of the time, but in the way of society, dense." Chin laughed.

"When they wear the things that they wear, and the pain it must cause them, do you think they care what the weather forecast is going to be?" Danny asked seriously.

"Speaking of pain, my sisters dared me to wax my legs once," Bobby piped up, "I took that dare thinking I was man enough for it…I wasn't. Holy shit it hurt. I don't know how they go threw that all the time."

The men around him laughed heartily.

"They will wear what they want, when they want, because they can." Peter stated. "With two teenage daughters I could tell you some stories!"

"It starts young!" Danny laughed, "Grace is the same way and I'm sure she gets it from her mother."

"Says the man who wears a tie in Hawaii," Steve countered.

"Only for special occasions now," Danny winked sarcastically and instinctively fixed the tie he was wearing.

Lieutenant Coffee and Lieutenant Aquino walked in, in that moment and effectively ended the banter.

"What do you have for us?" Steve asked as he leaned on the table in the middle of the room and watched as the two men spread out some paper work.

"The results for your forensics findings are in," Bobby stated eagerly as he flipped open the files that the two other men had brought. "The epithelial trace on the knife is female and a match to the Machiavelli family, however, the blood on the knife had three different individual hits. One was Detective Williams, one was Carlo Machiavelli and the last was Buddy Salvo, and that blood matched the blood on the infirmary wall found by Commander McGarrett."

"Anything come back from the new crime scene?" Steve asked.

"Not yet," Bobby sighed, "but we did get a finger print match off the knife that is a bit odd and coincidental."

"Odd and coincidental?" Chin asked.

"Odd because they are a match to a Captain Lea-Marie Tramonty and she works for NJPD." Bobby stated as he read from the file, "do you know her?" he asked as he turned to the two State police officers.

Coffee and Aquino shook their heads.

"We have our inside guy!" Danny stated.

"Girl!" Bobby corrected.

"I have a hunch," Steve said as all eyes turned on him again, "Bobby, I need you to go back to the crime lab and have the techs run a comparison match with Captain Tramonty's DNA with the Machiavellis."

"You think she's been living under an alias all this time?" Mauro asked.

"One way to fly under the radar is to be one of us." Steve stated. "I need everything we can find on Lea-Marie Tramonty and if she was scheduled to be at the state pen last night. Then I need to know where she is right now."

"I'm on it!" Bobby stated and rushed out of the office.

"You have him eating out of your hands," Danny laughed as the young man fled.

"It's my shining personality," Steve smirked.

Danny rolled his eyes.


	27. Burning The Midnight Oil

**A/N: For a while this story has been very serious so I needed to throw some comedy into it. I hope you like it. It really is just for comic relief and the case will begin a new. Also we haven't heard from Veronica in quite some time, so she had to make an appearance, even if it is second hand!**

Chapter 27: Burning the Midnight Oil

By eleven that evening, and after many calls from Veronica demanding that Steve and Danny come home, the men found themselves still pouring over the cases involving the Machiavellis and the Salvos. They had finally put a face to the names they were looking into with police photos of Lea-Marie arriving with old family shots of the Machiavellis and Salvos.

Danny had been able to place Captain Tramonty in the courtroom for the appeal hearing but he was sure she had been sitting three rows behind him with another group of police officers. Buddy on the other hand looked more like a computer geek then a mob boss, in a photo that had been taken of the Salvo family for some news paper article or another. Either way they now knew the faces of their suspects and needed evidence to support the hunches they were running on. Both, Machiavelli and Salvo were, in fact, present for the appeal hearing and Danny remembered them being there.

By quarter to twelve word came down from the crime lab that they were shutting down for the evening and the next shift was coming on but that they probably wouldn't have their evidence processed and completed until morning, and the coroner hadn't had time, with the back log of bodies, to get to the two Machiavellis and one Salvo, effectively putting the investigation at an end for the night.

Steve sighed as he continued to pace, rubbing at his temples in fatigue and frustration and trying to focus on the wall of evidence that was starting to take shape before him. He wasn't ready, not yet, to let the case drop. He was determined to find the people, now that he knew their faces, which had hurt his partner, and he wanted more then anything to get the case over with as quickly as possible so that he and Danny could get back to the glorious vacation that had been so unfortunately interrupted.

"Man I miss our office back home," Danny sighed as he leaned back in the crappy chair, before the crappy computer he'd been working on, and cursed at the crappy, outdated, technology he was being force to struggle with.

"We could use some better technology on this case," Chin sighed from his place beside Danny.

"And walls because McGarrett's pacing is driving me batty."

"Ha, ha, you're so funny Daniel." Steve huffed and continued his pacing.

"One of these days I will make it to Hawaii to see just how good you have it." Peter sighed and looked around his computer, which was situated directly in front of Danny's computer, so that he could see both Chin and Danny.

"I always imagine Hawaii being amazing," Bobby sighed as he leaned in and looked through to Chin and Danny too, "What's it like being the elite task force and working with for the governor?"

"It's a lot like this," Danny smiled, "but we have better accommodations and weather. It may rain, but it's never freakishly cold, and we have state of the art computer systems and uplinks to huge databases and other agencies. For a while we had full immunity and means, which let McGarrett do some absolutely insane thing, but looking back on it now that our immunity and means are conditional, I wish we had that again…like we have here…although Steve has yet to try something insane that might revoke our full immunity and means once more."

"There is still time my friend," Steve smirked sarcastically.

"For a man who complains about it when it's right before you, you sound like you really like our state of the art office technology," Chin laughed as he playfully punched Danny in the shoulder.

"You don't know what you've got till it's gone." Danny smirked. "And I have an office, where I can close the blinds and lean back in my chair, my nice comfy chair, at my computer, in the air conditioning with my feet up and lock Steve out and just be quiet."

"Next time I even suspect that, that is what you are doing in _your_ office, I'm going to shoot out the lock." Steve stated.

"And I'll teargas you out of yours." Danny stated.

"Where are _you_ going to get teargas?" Steve countered.

"The glove compartment of _my _Camaro."

"You probably wouldn't even know how to use it." Steve huffed and continued his pacing.

Danny and Chin exchanged a knowing glance.

"Somebody is cranky," Danny added to push Steve to his breaking point.

Steve glared.

Suddenly the door to the office space flew open and five ladies in heals and short skirts, and too much faux fur, walked into the room.

"Ma wants to know if you are going to stop ignoring her and come home tonight," Abigail stated with her hands on her hips and four other women to back her up, "because she wishes to remind you that you, Daniel, are injured and need your rest, and take your meds. She would also like you to know that if you do not surrender to us, and come home, she will be the one to make the next visit and you will be leaving here in a wheel chair!"

"Yeah and you were supposed to be home when we got through with out show, so I could check out your dressings!" Elizabeth added angrily.

"Not to mention you haven't moved from where we left you, well Chin and Bobby, when we were picked up!" Kono added.

"And then we had to deal with Mothers wrath when we returned to the house and you still weren't there." Maria accused.

"So now we have had to come all the way down here to force you to go home at gun point, if we have to," Lori finished and to emphasize her point she pulled her secondary weapon out of her little sequined hand bag and aimed it at Danny. "Now move!" she ordered.

"I think I'm more likely to listen to the sexy cop with a gun over the second hand ranting of my mother." Danny sighed as he stood and stretched and winced at the pain, "and for your information I'm well aware that I am still injured." He sighed.

"The ranting will not be second hand when you get home." Maria scolded.

"All the more reason to stay here," Danny sighed while Steve and Chin nodded their agreement.

"The ranting is going to be all up in your face in three seconds if you don't move your ass now!" Elizabeth stated. "Three…"

The men exchanged worried glances.

"Um…you know what, I think I left the stove on at home, bye!" Bobby stated and bolted out of the room.

"I should really get home to the wife and kids." Peter added and followed the rookies lead.

"Two…"

"There really isn't much more we can do here tonight, not while were waiting for results and warrants." Chin stated hastily as he turned off his computer.

"I second that," Danny smiled and shut down his own computer.

"One"

"You can pace at home, let's go!" Danny added as five women stood before them with their arms folded and annoyance in their every look.

"Okay, fine!" Steve pouted and the investigation ended for the night just as the clock struck twelve.


	28. The Tie Conundrum

**A/N: I know you were all hoping for a big rant on Veronica's side, but that doesn't happen. She does have a very motherly moment, that I kinda love, not going to lie, and then we get into a little foolishness and peer pressure. We'll be back on the case next chapter! I promise!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 28: The Tie Conundrum

The next morning Danny was the first to wake up as the stiffness of the previous day mixed with the nagging pull of the stitches in his side caused sleep to be elusive. He showered, changed and made his way to the kitchen just as Steve woke up as well.

Veronica was already in the kitchen with breakfast on the go and a scowl on her face. The night before she had met the boys at the door, arms folded across her chest and a murder in her eyes. She didn't say a word to them only pointed up the stairs, handed Danny his pain killers and sent them off to bed…no dinner.

"Sorry about last night Ma," Danny stated cheerfully, pecked his mother on the cheek and her scowl disappeared as he entered the kitchen the following morning.

"You had better be making good ground on the case or I don't see how you could merit ignoring your mother's phone calls." Veronica said, scolding her son, but there wasn't any real anger in her tone anymore.

"I wish," Danny sighed and sat down, "the more we dig into it, the more questions and speculations we have. People keep dying, and we kinda have an idea who is behind it, but we don't have the evidence we need yet to go after them. I don't know how it could even be possible to hate your family so much to want to wipe them out but that seems to be the case, with this case." He added and his face spoke volumes of the moral dilemma the idea was causing. "I just don't get it Ma."

"When you live in a family with secrets and a lack of respect and honesty, how would you not feel resentment toward the people around you? Now you, on the other hand, my son, my beautiful boy, were brought up much differently. We were strict but honest, we were fair and loving but hard on you, holding you to very high expectations, and above all we gave you space to grow and be independent. We didn't play to your every whim, we didn't buy you frivolous things but we gave you love worth more then money could ever buy. You resent for a few moments and then you realize that it is all done for the love of one another and the resentment passes. You, my child, have been very lucky in your upbringing and there are many people in this world that do not have what you have." Veronica explained as she placed a plate of French toast before her eldest son and smiled.

"I love you Mom," Danny smiled up at her.

"I love you too," she smiled, pecked him on the cheek and moved back to the stove as Steve entered the room.

"Morning Ma" Steve stated cheerfully and pecked her on the cheek as well. "Something smells amazing!" he added and looked over her shoulder.

"Breakfast?" Veronica questioned with a laugh and handed Steve a plate and shooed him toward the table.

"Thank you," he stated and plopped himself down beside Danny.

"So, when we get back to Hawaii am I going to have to break you out of the habit of wearing ties again?" Steve asked eyeing Danny's attire.

"Its winter, the tie keeps my collar securely buttoned and snug. I might not catch a cold because of it so it technically has a purpose here in New Jersey, although I'll probably wear a scarf too." Danny explained as his mother shot him a look of warning, "Not to mention, if you hadn't noticed, I wasn't the only one in the precinct wearing one, and that might be another reason why Chief Bromwell dislikes you, he is a big fan of professionalism on the job, 'so put on a tie, god damn it, or get the hell out of my precinct'!" Danny added mimicking the Chief's raspy voice. "If you'd like to try one out with the shirt you've chosen for today, I'd be more then happy to lend you one." He added eyeing the dark blue button down shirt Steve was sporting; buttoned up to the top with long sleeves all the way to the wrists.

"I'll admit to having been some what chilled yesterday," Steve stated, "but I'm not wearing a tie!" he added as Chin entered the room, thanked Veronica once more for the accommodations and the hospitality and moved to take a seat with Danny and Steve.

"Nice tie!" Danny stated with a smirk toward Chin as he sat down and Steve realized how professional it made Chin look.

"Thanks," Chin laughed. "I feel like a true New Jersey Detective now, and you're right, it is warmer." He added.

Danny shot a glance and a smirk at Steve and went back to eating.

Moments later Kono arrived sporting long, fitted slacks, a white collard shirt and suspenders, with a tie around her neck, loosely fastened, and acting more like and accessory then a formal tie.

"What's with the ties?" Steve asked as he eyed Kono with suspicion.

"Are you being sexist?" Kono asked accusingly. "Gonna try and tell me that girls can't wear ties?"

"Not at all, I just missed the memo that it was tie day," Steve smirked as Lori came in also wearing a tie that was tucked into the waist coat she was wearing. Lori's look wasn't as trendy as Kono's but stylishly professional. Lori's was pink and black and fit perfectly with the grey pant suit and waist coat that she wore over a light baby pink collared dress shirt.

"Well don't you all look like a pack of detectives today." Veronica stated as she brought the ladies their breakfast.

"I loved wearing this suit!" Lori explained, "When I was based out of Washington it was the norm to wear a suit. Coming to Hawaii made it difficult but here it just seemed appropriate here."

"I have got to get me one of those!" Kono stated admiring the suit.

"We'll have to go shopping in the city before we leave," Lori stated.

"I'll call my niece Penelope, she has a whole suit collection, wears one almost every day for her job, she'll know exactly where to take you." Veronica smiled as she sat down with her family.

"Okay, Danny, I'll take you up on the tie offer," Steve whispered as the girls carried on their conversation and made shopping plans with Veronica.

"Steve McGarrett has fallen victim to peer pressure!" Danny laughed as Peter entered the kitchen wearing his usual attire, including a tie, and was welcomed into the fold.

"I just don't want to be the odd man out," Steve confessed sheepishly, "but I'll hate it the whole time, and I don't think it will put me into Chief Bromwell's good books."

"Fair enough" Danny laughed, "to tell you the truth, I dislike them myself but that's the price of professionalism and warmth." Danny added with a shiver as he looked outside to the still falling snow.


	29. A Cry For Help

**A/N: Well ladies and gentlemen, it's time to get back to the case and the lucky break the team just happens to catch.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 29: A Cry for Help

Back at the precinct to pick up where they left off, Kono and Lori got to work on finding everything they could on Lea-Marie, which involved talking to the Chief within the precinct, a job that none of the men wanted to undertake but that the girls were not afraid of. They left the office together as Officer Johansson rushed in.

"Good news gentlemen. The blood you found in the alley was, in fact, blood from Buddy Salvo." He stated excitedly and slammed the reports down on the table. "So now I have taken the liberty to putting out some of our officers on the hospitals in the area, looking for anyone coming in with knife wounds that are probably not doing very well in the least."

"Perfect, this places him at the scene of both murders!" Steve smiled at the young officer, "and gives us reason to bring him in for questioning, and you've taken the initiative to get the search start. Nice work Bobby!"

"Thank you Commander McGarrett, but that's not all, I managed to sift threw all the camera footage from the state pen. I placed Buddy Salvo in the prison with an unidentified female officer." Bobby explained. "She obviously knew where all the cameras were and was really careful to not show her face, but Buddy wasn't aware of the cameras at all and he was easily identifiable, then I thought I would reference the cameras from the courtroom where Detective Williams was attached and sure enough both Buddy and the unidentified officer were caught on the cameras on the front of the building arriving and on the back of the building when leaving, and from an ATM camera down the street we were able to grab footage of the unidentified woman officer getting into a vehicle with Giovanni Machiavelli. It was a State cruiser, she put him in the back seat and they took off. No one would think to stop them because he was in the back seat!"

"It has to be Lea-Marie." Danny stated and sifted through the still photos that Bobby had brought with him. "It was her the whole time. Awesome work Bobby."

"Thank you," Bobby smiled proudly.

"Captain Tramonty was scheduled to do an inmate transfer the night Carlo Machiavelli was murdered!" Lieutenant Coffee stated as he and Lieutenant Aquino marched into the office. "In the time that it took to kill Machiavelli, Tramonty was moving an inmate. She clocked in and clocked out with her transport."

"It all happened before Carlo's body was reported by the men that were guarding him." Mauro explained. "She was in the building with a new rookie, Roberto Milano, or at least that was the name he signed in with."

"Blood analysis puts Buddy Salvo in the infirmary at the time of the murder and in the alley as well." Bobby stated to the newcomers.

"My money is on Roberto Milano as an alias for Buddy Salvo." Danny said.

"I want to have a chat with those two cops. Can we get them in here without sparking suspicion?" Steve asked.

"It might be hard; they are state police while you're working out of a Newark Police precinct." Bobby stated. "We usually don't cross lines, but as you are working with NJPD's organized crime unit, you might be able to trick them into coming."

"If organized crime calls them in, it will be a red flag for sure." Danny sighed.

"She's not one of ours, it really would be a red flag," Mauro stated.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," a young gentleman stated from the door of the office, as he pushed another man to the ground before him, a weapon clearly visible in his hand.

"Who are you?" Danny asked with his hand instinctively poised on his weapon as the other men in the room had actually drawn theirs and watched on in shock.

"My name is Giorgio Machiavelli, and this little rat of a man is Bartolo Salvo."


	30. This Is War

**A/N: Who's in the mood for a little action in the form of a Steve McGarrett interrogation? I know I am!**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 30: This is War

Down in the basement of the old precinct Danny and Steve took Giorgio into one interrogation room while Peter and Chin dealt with Buddy in another.

"So what brings you here?" Danny asked as he sat across the table from the middle and now oldest living heir to the Machiavelli fortune.

Steve paced the back wall with a file folder in his hands seemingly oblivious to the questioning that had just started.

"We are on the brink of a war, Detective Williams, one that I believe you wish to avoid." Giorgio smiled. "The man you have taken, have left with two of your own men, was meant to kill me while I was moving my mother out of the state. Lucky for me, he was injured and Camilla does not know where I've hidden her mother."

"Camilla, your youngest sibling?" Danny asked.

"Indeed," Giorgio stated, "however she had brought much shame to our family. A family that was ready to accept her husband into our fold because he'd been disowned by the Salvos. Yes, Buddy and Camilla are recently wed, and the union was much celebrated by my family. Then my father's appeal hearing, and arbitrarily his freedom came up and we believed that the Machiavelli throne was once again safe from our enemies, but we were gravely mistaken."

"And I was a distraction, or was my stabbing just a coincidence."

"Long before you came back into New Jersey, whispers of the plotted Salvo take over reached my brothers and I. My elder brother Antonio was a passionate man, balanced out by his twin Anthony who was more calm and calculated. Antonio saw in that moment and was given the means, by Buddy and Camilla, to bring my father to freedom without having to go through all the red tape of the Appeal, which we were certain was not going to end in my Father's freedom, but Joey Salvo had been afraid of my father and we needed him back with us to face off against the Salvo's army. It wasn't until yesterday that we discovered the threat from within. Joey Salvo has ordered a Parley. It is to take place tonight, at sundown, at a riverside industrial park. There is an old warehouse that is owned by an associate of Salvo and which has been designated at the meeting grounds. My father is to be in negotiations, but we are certain it is a set up. My father knows that the family business is sinking, but he will not see it fall into the hands of Joey Salvo, nor will he let Camilla take it after what she has done. I am here to sacrifice my freedom for your help."

"So was I or wasn't I a distraction." Danny asked more forcefully.

"You were," Giorgio stated honestly. "But I believe Camilla's plan was that you were to die, lucky for all of us, you did now."

"And why should we help you?" Steve asked as he spoke from the shadows.

"I'm not asking for help for me, but I am asking for help for my family, my children, and nieces and nephews, should not be held accountable for the crimes of their fathers. They are, many of them, still very young, but Joey Salvo is a ruthless man. He won't stop until every threat is eliminated and from what we have seen Camilla do, I would not be surprised if she turned the children over to our enemies." Giorgio sighed. "The children have been moved into hiding with my mother and their mothers. They are located in Boston, with connections in the eastern provinces of Canada. They will move on tonight if they do not hear of a swift and peaceful resolution to the parley."

"It is time to end this war." Steve stated as he threw the file he had been carrying down onto the table. "Can you identify this woman?" he asked and showed the police photo of Lea-Marie.

"That is Camilla," Giorgio stated.

"Thank you," Steve smiled and he and Danny left the interrogation room.

5-0

"So four murders and we know you were on the scene for all of them because you left your blood behind." Peter stated as he walked in a slow circle around Buddy Salvo.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Buddy stated with his head in his handcuffed hands. "All I know is that some crazy son of a bitch jumped me on the street and dragged me in here."

"Do you believe that?" Peter asked as he turned toward Chin.

"Nope"

Peter grabbed the handcuffs and pulled Buddy's arms up over his head, "Let's play find the knife wound." He added and restrained the struggling man as Chin came over, snapped on his gloves and lifted Buddy's shirt.

"You didn't see a real doctor for that, did you?" Chin asked as he looked at a blood soaked piece of gauze and then ripped it right off of Buddy's skin.

Buddy gave out a cry of pain as the gauze ripped the scab off the badly stitched and terribly infected wound.

"Looks infected to me," Peter stated and released Buddy's arms, "So are you or aren't you Bartolo Salvo?"

"What's it to yah?" Buddy growled.

"Like I said you left your blood behind at the scene of two murders," Peter stated and resumed his slow circling. "So you must then go by the alias of Roberto Milano, is that also correct?"

"You tell me"

"Alright, your turn, Lieutenant Kelly," Peter said and threw up his arms.

"Kelly?" Buddy asked in shock.

"From Hawaii," Chin stated as he sat down across the table from Buddy. "You know I don't take kindly to people that threaten my family. I guess that's why I shot your father to save my cousins life, but what I really want to know is why you would kill your own cousin Simon?"

Buddy spat across the table at Chin, "You killed my father, what makes you think I'd ever talk to you?"

"Because the governor of New Jersey has given me full immunity and means to solve this case and what that _means_ is I can use whatever means necessary to make you talk, but I'm a gentleman and I wanted to give you the chance to speak of your own free will, before I started to force the speech from your mouth." Chin smirked as Peter snapped on his own pair of latex gloves and handed Chin a bottle of peroxide. "Restrain him Detective Verardo." Chin ordered.

"I'm the son of a mobster; do you honestly think I'm afraid of you?" Buddy asked defiantly.

"I think you're right Pete. That wound does look infected. We should clean it up it is what any good and concerned citizen would do for another," Chin stated, ignoring Buddy's defiance, and poured the peroxide right on the wound.

Buddy cried out in pain as the door to the interrogation room opened and Danny and Steve walked in.

"What is going on in here?" Danny demanded angrily.

"Buddy's wound is badly infected," Chin stated as the young man gasped for breath.

"Here, let me help you with that," Steve stated and put on gloves of his own, "you know among my training I was giving some more advanced first aid and battle field medical training," he added as he pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket and knelt down beside Buddy, eyeing his wound with great interested. "Here bite down on this," he added and jammed Buddy's leather walled, that they had confiscated and gone through, into his mouth. "Daniel, I believe Peter may need your assistance," Steve stated as he heard the young man cry out again and struggle against his captors as Steve plucked at the oozing stitches with the tip of the knife. "These stitches are all wrong and they were done with unsterile materials. That's what is causing this infection!" Steve stated as Danny grabbed onto Buddy's head and held him as still as he could.

Several more agonizing minutes passed as Steve cut and plucked out each of the stitches. Buddy screamed with pain as tears rolled down his cheeks and Peter and Danny held the young man to his chair. When Steve had finally finished he pulled the wallet out of Buddy's mouth, let the young man catch his breath and then poured the remaining peroxide into the wound. Buddy screamed again and fell forward limply as Peter and Danny released him.

Danny then walked around the table and sat down next to Chin.

"Are you ready to talk now, Bartolo?" Danny asked when the oozing bubbling wounds was left to the open air.

"Who the hell are you people?" Buddy cried.

"We're Five-O," Danny stated, "And your first mistake was plotting to attack me in that courtroom."

"That wasn't me!" Buddy cried.

"No, the man that actually stabbed me was Antonio Machiavelli but you were the man that started it all. You pushed me from behind and I fell into Antonio who had moved in for his opportunity. You gave him the knife. So yes, you had a hand in my attack and you will pay for that." Danny yelled.

"Why aren't you dead?" Buddy cried.

"Because I have had worse injuries and I actually was taken to the hospital, unlike you." Danny said, "So now you are being charged with assault of a police office as well as the murders of Anthony and Antonio Machiavelli, as well as the murder of Simon Salvo, and of murder in the second for helping Samuel Salvo kill Carlo Machiavelli in prison yesterday. And we all know that you are guilty and that there are men in this precinct that will testify against you, one for a deal for his freedom and then I'm doing it just to see you pay for your crimes."

"You can't let Giorgio Machiavelli out!" Buddy yelled.

"He's done nothing wrong in our eyes and we don't have any evidence to hold him here so he will walk free." Danny stated.

"He's a murderer too!" Buddy yelled.

"Can you prove that?" Steve asked.

"I've seen it with my own eyes!"

"So you testify against him, he testifies against you and it cancels each other out. What else can you give us?" Chin asked.

"I'm not talking to you"

"Get the salt," Peter stated.

"Salt in the wound should kill anything that's in there," Steve said calmly.

"We're not fooling around, Buddy," Danny stated as a bag of rock salt was pulled into the interrogation room. "So you had better start giving us something."

"Alright, what do you want me to tell you, that I was in the pen, that I gave my cousin Sam the knife and the uniform and watched him kill Carlo? Hell, I fought off two of Carlo's guards, managed to get injured myself and then got the hell outta there."

"You left the knife behind, you weren't supposed to do that were you?" Danny asked. "Because it had your wife's prints and DNA all over it and it had your blood and my blood all over it."

Buddy's eyes grew wider and wider with every word Danny spoke.

"Then after a bad patch up you took your oldest cousin to an alleyway to meet your wife and her eldest brothers and you shot all three of them, or was it Camilla, because you were in too rough a shape to do it yourself. So you leaned on the dumpster and watched as one by one they were shot execution style and then you two took off together. So really, Buddy, my question is simple; why were you the one sent to kill Giorgio today? Why didn't Camilla go herself?" Danny asked.

"Because she went to work" Buddy stated. "She arranged the whole thing, Giorgio was meant to believe he was meeting his sister but I was there instead. The Machiavelli's believe, just as the Salvo's do, that the deaths in the alley were a family stand off. It was the moment that was supposed to start the war, and it has."

"Or it hasn't," Danny said very calmly and quietly, "because Giorgio and Giovanni are onto you and Camilla, and that is why Giorgio got the jump on you and we are going to stop Camilla, or should I say Lea-Marie."

"How did you know?" Buddy gasped.

"Because we marched her DNA to the Machiavelli blood line, we matched her finger prints to her police files and we have surveillance of you and her leaving the state pen." Peter stated and shook the chair Buddy was sitting in.

"So really, Buddy, we don't need you to confess to anything, we don't even need you to testify, we just need you to know that you failed in reclaiming your father's mob connections from your Uncle Joey and we just might see to it that the two of you share a cell when we catch him and maybe you can work on re-establishing the family bonds," Danny smiled as he stood and walked out of the interrogation room.

"Alright paramedic, you can patch him up now," Steve stated at the door, just before he walked out and the waiting medics walked in.


	31. A Girly Trap

**A/N: In my mind girls rule and we can do just as much as men can. In this chapter I am giving Kono and Lori a chance to shine. I hope you like their little undercover opp.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 31: A Girly Trap

Back upstairs and out of the darkness of the interrogation rooms, Danny, Steve, Chin and Peter returned to the office to find Kono and Lori with Lieutenant Richard Coffee and Lieutenant Mauro Aquino. The ladies were not dressed in the business attire that they had arrived in, but in full State Police uniforms.

"What's going on?" Steve and Danny asked at the same time.

"We have a plan to bring in Lea-Marie without tipping her off." Coffee stated with a smile.

"She's been contacted by her commanding officer and told she has to start training two new rookies. We're sending Kono and Lori over to their HQ right now to fish her out of the building for us." Mauro explained.

"You really think that's going to work?" Chin asked.

"She already called to confirm where we're meeting." Lori smiled and waved a Jersey cell phone at Chin.

"See, while you guys were bullying up Buddy, we were hatching a plan." Kono added.

"So are y'all gonna come and back us up or not?" Lori asked and tried out an accent she was going to use on Lea-Marie.

5-0

Fifteen minutes later the girls pulled up to the police station, in a state cruiser, and headed inside for their assignment as an ice cream truck parked down the street at an old and very well know parlor, and Danny and Steve pulled into a barber shop parking lot with the red Camaro. Peter and Chin fell in down the street at the other end effectively covering the entire street to assist if the target tried to flee.

Danny and Steve parked the car and made their way into the barber shop where they were greeted, not by the old man that ran the place, but by the two state officers that had turned over their squad car to Lori and Kono in the alley behind the barber shop.

"You'd be surprised how many times people try to pull crap right out front of a cop shop." One of the officers laughed as Steve took a seat in the barbers chair and Danny hung back by the exit.

"So Mr. Pellegrino is used to turning his shop over for police purposes," The second cop stated as Mr. Pellegrino opened the door to the back, right beside Danny, and offered the four officers coffee.

"Since before I can remember and my grand father ran this shop, it's always been used as a cover." Mr. Pellegrino stated with a smile. "You are just lucky that I don't have any clients today, but then again I set up another station in the back just in case I do get someone." The old man chuckled. "Remember, boys, you replace the glass if it gets shot out." He added with a wave of his finger toward the officers and then disappeared behind the solid wooden door.

"I like him," Steve smiled as he swiveled the chair.

"What are you, like twelve?" Danny asked as he hung up his coat, threw on a cloak and then tossed a cape over Steve's shoulders to mime the hair cut that could be seen from the windows.

"I just need a trip Danny, but I don't want to leave here looking like you, and make sure you mind the cable for my radio." Steve mocked.

"If you haven't noticed this is the Jersey style!" Danny countered and pointed to one of the other officers in the room who styled his hair the same way.

"Here buzz it all off and he'll really look like a navy commander!" The second officer stated and tossed an electric razor to Danny.

"Don't you dare" Steve warned.

"Hey guys we have movement!" the first officer stated and pointed out the window.

Danny swiveled Steve in the barber chair just enough so that both men could continue with their cover and still see all the action that was about to unfold.

5-0

Kono and Lori walked into the state station, stopped at the receptionist's station to check in and then were led down a long hallway and handed a file that had been fabricated for their purposes.

Together they walked into an office that had Captain Tramonty's name on the door and found the slender woman at her desk.

"Are you my new rookies?" Tramonty asked looking up from her computer screen.

"Yes ma'am!" Lori stated brightly and overly enthusiastically as she reached forward to shake hands with the captain. "I'm Ellie-Mae, just moved up here from South Carolina and I'm really excited to be working with you." she added with a smile as Tramonty shot a glance at Kono and Kono rolled her eyes.

"Nice to meet you" Lea-Marie stated, "and you are?" she asked turning toward Kono.

"Jia Li Fong." Kono stated shortly and reached across the desk to shake Lea-Marie's outstretched hand.

"You're not from around here either?" Tramonty asked.

"I am; born and raised in china town." Kono answered.

"Good to know, you'll be easily spotted so we won't send you in there." Captain Tramonty smiled. "So what do you have for me girls?" she asked and eyed the folder in Kono's hand.

"Not sure Ma'am, we were handed this as we walked in the doors." Lori stated brightly and snatched the file from Kono and handed it over the desk to the captain.

"Well, rule number one is going to be to get familiar with your cases the moment they are placed in your hands." Tramonty stated and stood as she opened the file, "Rule number two, in situations like these is do exactly as I say." She added as she tapped the file.

"Oh what is it?" Lori asked with excitement.

"Teenage rape victim," Tramonty sighed. "The poor girl was found left for dead, and no, she doesn't want to talk to police about what happened to her. It looks like shortly after she was found videos of her ordeal appeared on YouTube and we are now chasing down about four suspects that were all at the party with her last night and appear in the rape video. So they send in the women to try and make her more comfortable so that she might be able to identify her attackers for us. Come on girls, this is going to be nasty business." Tramonty explained and left her office, leading Kono and Lori back down the hallway.

5-0

"I'll drive myself," Tramonty stated as she walked out the front doors and headed for an unmarked car on the street. "You two follow in your squad car." She ordered but before she got to her own vehicle the back of the ice cream truck flew open and the officers from the organized crime unit, dressed in full SWAT gear burst out and blocked off the street with their weapons raised and ready.

"Camilla Machiavelli, you are under arrest!" Lori stated in her usual authoritative tone as Tramonty spun around to see the two women with their weapons already drawn.

Danny and Steve burst out f the barber shop as Chin and Peter sprinted up the street and the suspect was surrounded.

In an act of desperation, Camilla pulled her own weapon, but before she could fire Kono reacted with a round house kick that send the weapon flying in Steve and Danny's direction. Then Machiavelli lunched at her, caught Kono's weapon in one hand and punched with the other, landing a direct hit to Kono's ribcage, but Kono had already reacted again, kicking Camilla's legs out from under her, both women dropped the weapon and fell to the ground. Lori jumped in and snatched up Kono's gun just as Kono had pinned the suspect, face down in the snow filled street.

"What part of under arrest didn't you get?" Kono asked as she struggled with the woman but finally pulled her arms around her back and cuffed them together. "Now look at what you made me do, this uniform was borrowed and now is all snowy and wet." Kono sighed as she tried to brush herself off but left Camilla lying face down on the ground.

"How did you figure it out?" Camilla asked as Lori moved in and helped the woman to her feet.

"You left your epithelia on the weapon that was used to stab Detective Williams and Carlo Machiavelli," Lori answered.

"And we arrested Buddy earlier this morning." Kono stated.

"You can't stop the war that has already begun" Camilla spat as she was shoved into the escalade that had been brought up the street by Peter and Chin.

"Maybe not, but we've stopped any chance of you taking over once the family feud is resolved." Kono said and slammed the door to the car.

"Nice work ladies," Steve smiled as he handed Kono the weapon that had gone flying.

"Should we have that run against the bullets that were pulled from the Machiavelli twins?" Lori asked.

"You can change out of those uniforms first, but that would be a great idea." Steve laughed.

"Yeah, I want outta this, it's not my colour," Kono sighed.

"Me either," Lori laughed, "I prefer my pants suit."

"Women," Danny sighed as he turned his back and walked off toward the Camaro.

"Heard that Daniel!" Lori and Kono yelled to his back.


	32. The Kings Of The Castle

**A/N: This is a very Danny center chapter, although Danny doesn't really do much in it, it's all about his back ground. And then Veronica shows up because we haven't seen her in a while and I needed my Mrs. Williams fix.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 32: The Kings of the Castle

Captain Bromwell burst out of his office once again just as the Five-O crew was leading their prime suspect into the building. He stood at the top of the grand stairs, looking down into the lobby with a scowl on his face and annoyance in his every agitated move.

"You caught her then?" his voice boomed from high above.

"As you see" Danny stated from below.

"He's like Kamehameha on the cliff ready to subdue his enemies." Chin whispered to Kono.

"Should we bow down before him?" Kono asked as she whispered to Peter.

"No, he's just a man of short stature trying to compensate. He's got a sever Napoleon complex and we usually just send him back to exile in his office once we've gotten what we need from him." Peter explained with a roll of his eyes. "When you've been around him as long as I have, you get used to his _little _quirks.

"Your SWAT detail is on their way," Bromwell's voice boomed. "Keep the chaos to a minimum if you can, Williams." He bellowed and disappeared again.

"It's all a show," Danny sighed and shook his head.

"I liked it," Steve smirked, "it had style and flare."

"Don't go getting any ideas." Danny warned.

"And why would he warn you about chaos?" Steve asked as he cocked his head to one side, "I'm the chaos starter."

"Williams was a bit of a bad ass, crazy fool, when he first started with us," Lieutenant Aquino stated as Danny jumped and tried to stop him. "What, he's your partner and he doesn't know about the time you followed a suspect onto a New York bound ferry and then when you caught up to him you dangled him off the boat by his shirt collar. He hung the guy off a rope hook, backwards, and waited to see if he'd talk. If not the guy would have dropped three stories to the deck below where there just happened to be a garbage truck waiting to catch him. Or this other time, down at the shore, Danny stole a speed boat and hog tied a guy with a ski rope before hanging him upside down over the edge just so that his head was in the water."

"He did what?" Steve asked with shock.

"I did none of those things, they are all lies!" Danny stated.

"He was pretty notorious and Chief Bromwell always had his hands full with Dare Devil Danny." Mauro explained.

Danny face palmed him self as Steve turned to stare at his partner with his arms crossed over his chest. "Dare Devil Danny?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, this guy was ruckus man!" Mauro laughed. "He'd find the craziest, most random way to fly into a crime scene, all for the element of surprise. One time he even dropped a chandelier onto a five course, thousand dollars a plate, charity dinner party and then swung in like he was Tarzan to apprehend a suspect who had been flaunting his money and connections at us for three weeks before Danny pinned him down."

"You and I need to have a long talk when we get back to Hawaii." Steve stated as he eyed his partner with suspicion, "why do I get the feeling that the bungee chord incident wasn't your first rodeo?"

"Because it wasn't," Mauro laughed, "except Danny used to strap bad guys to the top of his mother's mini van instead."

"You need to stop talking right now Mauro!" Danny stated with a wave of his hand.

Mauro smirked, "I just tell it like it is, D."

"Always trying to get me in trouble, even back in the academy" Danny huffed.

"Could we maybe get back to work?" Chin asked as he still held onto Camilla by the handcuffs.

"We will talk later," Steve scolded as he motioned to Danny. "Peter, Chin, take the suspect to an interrogation room and detain her. Kono, Lori, change out of those uniforms and return them to Lieutenant Coffee before you take the escalade and head back to the crime lab with Camilla's gun. Danny, you're with me, I want to see what Giorgio can tell us about the altercation that we are going to have to resolve peacefully to close this case." Steve ordered in his most commanding tone.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Lieutenants Coffee and Aquino, I'm going to put you in charge of intell on the riverside warehouse and SWAT. Make sure we have an exit strategy in the event that this altercation goes south." Steve added and turned to the organized crime men. "I'm leaving the planning and execution to you and your team as you know these mobsters better then any of us, but know that we are here to back you up one hundred per cent."

"We're on it Commander." Lieutenant Coffee stated proudly and hurried off to the office space that the joint task force was sharing.

"What should I do Commander?" the young officer Johansson asked eagerly.

"How are you with technology?" Steve asked with a smirk.

"My background is in computer sciences and surveillance." Bobby smiled.

"Call the governor, get us access to all the wireless and surveillance gear you can. If you need something along the lines of military infrared and night vision, or access to satellites, call this number and tell them Commander McGarrett needs assistance and give them the precinct address. You Bobby shall be my technical coordinator for this raid. Can you handle that?" Steve asked as he handed the young officer a business card. "Coordinate everything with Coffee and Aquino."

"I'm on it!" Bobby stated and rushed after Coffee and Aquino.

"How, I really need to understand, how you get all these people to just grovel at your feet and do your bidding!" Danny stated in frustration as he followed Steve toward the basement.

"There is a reason I became a commander with the SEALs. I have charisma, I'm a real people person and I'm energetic." Steve laughed and marched his way down the stairs.

"And you're oh so modest." Danny sighed and followed.

"What I need to understand from you Daniel, is how you could keep something as awesome as Dare Devil Danny from me for so long." Steve stated and folded his arms over his chest. "What else have you done?"

"Can we maybe talk about it later?" Danny sighed.

"Oh Boys" a voice rang out in the lobby.

"Hey Ma, what are you doing here?" Steve smiled as Mrs. Williams came across the floor carrying a small cooler and a picnic basket.

"What's with all the racket?" Chief Bromwell yelled once again from his perch above the lobby, "oh, hello Mrs. Williams," he stated in shock as he realized who was standing in the middle of his lobby. "I didn't know it was you."

"That is quite alright, Bartolo, I've brought you lunch. I hope you are hungry." Veronica smiled up at him.

"I'd never turn down a meal prepared by you, Veronica." Bromwell smiled for the very first time since Steve had met him.

"I brought the whole team lunch. Where shall I set up?" Veronica asked as Patrick and Grace walked into the office behind Veronica carrying another cooler and another large picnic basket.

"I'm having some serious déjà view." Steve whispered to Danny.

"It's just her way." Danny stated, pecked his mother on the cheek and motioned for her to follow the chief as he and Steve headed off to carry out their investigation. "We'll send everyone to you." he added and waved his mother on.


	33. Interrogation Of The Female Suspect

**A/N: Well, well, look what we have here, another update this week! I'm spoiling you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 33: Interrogation of the Female Suspect

"Is your family expecting you back?" Danny asked as he and Steve returned to the interrogation room that held Giorgio Machiavelli.

"No," he responded, "my plan was always to turn myself in. If I didn't returned, my family knew that, that would be the signal to go ahead and keep the parley with Joey Salvo."

"You're sure it's a trap?" Steve asked. "That there really is no honor among thieves anymore?"

"Joey Salvo makes his own rules." Giorgio stated. "If the parley does seem to be just that, without Joey's own army waiting in the wings, then it will end up a stand off between my father and his arch enemy, because Giovanni Machiavelli isn't stupid and will have a weapon when there should be none. Do I believe that my father and Joey are going to make it out of there alive? No, I don't think that even you are miracle workers, but I do believe that you can stop this war. You see, gentlemen, it really is time for it to be over because there isn't any honor among thieves and there never was."

"Joey Salvo must see that too. He'll be armed. He'll have backing and his idea of a Parley is really a chance at facing off with Giovanni once and for all," Danny explained.

"So what we will have to do is move in and neutralize the armies before Salvo and Machiavelli gives the order to commence battle and hope that we can have as few casualties occur as possible." Steve explained as he began to pace the length of the back wall.

"Will you stop making this into a world war situation?" Danny spat, "they'll have hired thugs not armies!"

"Actually they have armies," Giorgio stated, "and many of the hired thugs, as you call them, will be cousins, nephews, sons and brothers. We're talking about two huge families that may be wiped out. All I'm asking is that you take every precaution and give the next generation of my family a chance. My oldest son will be at the parley with his grandfather, get him out of there alive. If there is anything I am begging that you do, its get my son out of there alive."

"We'll do our best," Steve stated and Danny nodded his agreement.

"I've heard only good things about Five-O," Giorgio smiled, a sense of relief covering his face, "Since you took out Frank Salvo, we've kinda been your biggest fans here in New Jersey…well except my sister. We are extremely sorry about the stabbing too, Detective."

"Thank you," Danny stated, "apology accepted."

5-0

Kono and Lori walked into the interrogation room where Camilla Machiavelli had been stripped of her NJPD uniform and sat in a pair of plain orange scrubs ready for transfer to the state female corrections facility when questioning was over. She had sat there for two hours, handcuffed to the table and alone in the darkness when the two female officers walked in to join her.

"You look more like a Machiavelli now without all your regalia." Kono stated as she and Lori both sat down.

Chin and Peter watched the interrogation through the two way mirror knowing that the ladies didn't need the back up but that the interrogation would be interesting to watch.

"I should have known you were too eager," Camilla spat. "Who are you people?"

"I'm Agent Lori Weston and this is Officer Kono Kalakaua of the governor's special task force in Hawaii. We are working in affiliation with the governor of New Jersey, and the state and Newark police. I believe it is your fault we've had to make the miles long journey as you facilitated the assault on Detective Daniel Williams and ultimately are to blame for the escape of you father, Giovanni Machiavelli. Do you deny these accusations?" Lori asked calmly and in the most authoritative tone she could muster up.

"I'll deny nothing," Camilla smirked defiantly.

Lori smiled and exchanged a knowing glance with Kono.

"Are you confessing to the murders of your oldest siblings, as well as your husband's family members; either directly or indirectly?" Kono asked and jotted down something on a piece of paper and slit it across the table to Lori.

"Why can't you be straight forward with me? Come right out and ask. Did I shoot my brothers in cold blood in that alley? Yes, with my service weapon that I am sure you've taken in to be tested. Did I kill Simon Salvo at the same time? Yes. Did I orchestrate the stabbing death of my youngest brother Carlo by the hands of my husband's Cousin Samuel Salvo? Yes. Did I set up a meeting in which my husband shot and killed my middle brother Giorgio for today? Yes." Camilla stated. "And I've fabricated the web of lies that will bring Giovanni Machiavelli and Joseph Salvo face to face for the first time in twenty years to have them kill one another."

"Giorgio is not dead." Lori stated.

"What?" Camilla gasped.

"He and his father figured you out. Giorgio over powered Buddy and brought him here to us. He's in the room next door, alive and well, and he's given us all the particulars into the parley so that we might prevent it." Kono stated as she stood, walked to the mirror and slapped the piece of paper against it.

Moments later Steve and Danny walked in with a very much alive Giorgio Machiavelli and sat him down across the table from his baby sister as Kono and Lori moved out of the way.

"You've lost." Giorgio stated as his sister stared on in shock. "Our father may live out the rest of his days in prison, but it is the sacrifice that needs to be made for the families that you have turned your back on. At least they will live and have a second chance, a chance that you could have had but chose to throw away because you wanted revenge for an act you saw as sexist by our father. He was protecting you from the family business so that you might live a long and prosperous life but you screwed it up. You deserve to go to prison and deserve, once and for all, to bare the name of a Machiavelli." Giorgio scolded.

"You're wrong. I was locked away from the world. I was never given a chance to prove myself." Camilla stated as she began to sob.

"You have always been a spoiled, selfish, child Camilla." Giorgio spat. "You've made your bed, turned your back on the family that loved you, now you must sleep in it. I wipe my hand of you, and I am here to tell you that the family does the same. I will never speak your name again and as far as I am concerned there has never been a female child born to the Machiavelli family." Giorgio added as he stood, spit at Camilla's feet and turned toward Steve and Danny. "I've said my peace. I'd like to go to jail now." He said and Steve opened the door and led Giorgio out for good.

5-0

Once the interrogations were finished, Steve and Danny, and Kono, Chin, Peter and Lori, headed off to find Mrs. Williams and the lunch that was waiting for them. They knew better then to try and jump right back into the case. They knew that everything would be in good hands, and they knew better then to leave Veronica waiting to long, so they made their way to the lunch room, where Veronica usually would have settled her self in the days when Danny worked out of this precinct and they found a full meal and the rest of their team, and Chief Bromwell settled around the table.

"You cannot function properly on an empty stomach," Veronica stated as the five members of Five-O, and Peter, sat down with the rest of the crew. "And Bartolo has been kind enough to let all of his staff have a little break."

"You've fed the whole precinct?" Danny asked in shock.

"You seem surprised considering I used to do this for you at least once a month when you lived, worked and breathed from this precinct." Veronica smiled and dished out the food the last six people.

"Then she'd come down to the fire station and feed all of us," Patrick laughed.

"I did indeed," Veronica smiled. "You've also been too busy for the past week to spend any time with your daughter, Daniel, so I made sure that she got at least one lunch with you." Veronica added as she watched Grace with her father. "And when this case is over, you have better be giving her your undivided attention." She scolded.

"Family is most important, Daniel, you should know that," Bartolo stated from his place at the head of the table. "I hope you are not neglecting your family to be here with us. I just won't stand for that, and you know I do put up with a lot around here."

"This is my family, Chief," Danny smiled. "I'm in good hands in Hawaii, I promise, and I'm not neglecting them or Grace. This is her family as well."

"It's true," Grace stated and then pointed around the room, "Uncle Chin, Auntie Kono and Auntie Lori."

"What about me?" Steve asked crest fallen.

"And especially you, Uncle Steve," Grace stated, leaned over from her place in her fathers lap and pecked Steve on the cheek.

"I don't think they would let me neglect them even if I wanted to" Danny chuckled, "hence why they all flew out from Hawaii to be here for this case."

"I see your point," Bromwell stated, "but what I really want to know is have you calmed down, being in a vacation spot like Hawaii, or are you as high strung as you've always been? Do you give your commanding officer the run around, as you did me for so many years?"

"Not at all, Chief," Danny laughed, Grace giggled and Steve coloured a little. "Steve is my commanding officer, and my partner, and he has taken over where the antics are involved. I'm really only there to give him hell over his insane behavior, but deep down I know where it comes from. Also, I'm a father, I had to calm down for my daughters sake."

Bromwell raised and eyebrow to Steve.

"I got him shot on the very first day. I guess that put the world into perspective." Steve admitted.

Veronica nodded in commiseration with Steve as Bromwell watched on questioningly.

"They are family," Veronica smiled. "I see so much of Daniel in Steve and Steve in Daniel. They are what each other can and has been."

"Thanks Ma," Steve smiled.

"And you know that they are embarking on an impossible mission?" Bromwell asked when it was just himself and the Five-Os left in the room with Veronica, Patrick and Grace.

"Nothing is impossible," Veronica stated confidently. "Not when Five-O is involved. This will be resolved, swiftly and without incidence. I know it, and they have called in adequate back up, haven't you?" she asked and turned on Steve and Danny.

"Yes, Ma'am, the SWAT team is upstairs." Steve stated.

"You should send them down to eat," Veronica stated. "There is still plenty of food here."

"Will do," Danny smiled.

For a moment Bromwell stayed silence as he contemplated Veronica's words. Then he stood, pushed his chair in and turned to Steve and Danny. "Then I suppose you two had better get back to work." He ordered his old demeanor returning.

"Yes sir," Danny stated and stood as well.

"And I will see you all at home later for dinner," Veronica smiled. "Don't be late," she warned, "or I'll send your sisters to fetch you again."

"We'll be there with bells on." Steve said and the officers all returned to their duties.


	34. Send In The Cavalry

**A/N: Happy September 1st. Well, as you can all imagine, this story is nearly at an end as well. We are only two chapters away from its conclusion. I hope you like this break down of the take down.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 34: Send in the Cavalry

"What do yah got for me Bobby?" Steve asked as he and his crew marched back into the joint task force head quarters.

The young officer sat in front of a computer screen with a tablet beside him, two smart phones and a shocked pair of organized crime lieutenants.

"This is satellite footage of the riverside area. Heat signatures show hostiles already in place around the surrounding buildings. Your friends over at the navy had a spy drone fly over the area and confirmed weapons on site. Naval Intelligence from New York is feeding information to us directly and they say Hi." Bobby smiled as he looked toward Steve.

Steve smirked.

"We're using satellites to monitor cameras in the area as well and I've linked up to scan people on the lookout for Salvo and Machiavelli." Bobby explained. "So far neither is on the scene, but thanks to Giorgio's intell we have been monitoring a convoy coming into the area from Machiavelli's base of operations."

"We can assume Salvo is the one with the hostiles." Steve stated as the lieutenants nodded.

"With SWAT, our guys and Newark PD we have our own army ready for deployment." Coffee stated. "With this information we've developed an entrance and exit strategy for us to move in. We've arranged for uniforms and black opps gear to be brought down for everyone. We'll move in, take out the hostiles, wait for the two individual parties and take them, hopefully, without incidence." He explained.

"Sounds good to me; let's suit up and move out!" Steve stated to the men and women gathered around him.

Danny rolled his eyes.

5-0

Forty minutes later, with all the men and women connected to one command location, and hearing everything that was happening as Bobby watched it play out on his monitors, SWAT, Organized Crime, Newark PD and Five-O began to move in.

Darkness had fallen as the law officers first picked up Salvo's men one by one eliminating the hostile threat. The joint task force moved in with the shadows, silently as they slipped through the buildings and subduing and confiscating the gunmen that had established a perimeter for their employer. None of them were any wiser and the stealth movements put Steve and his team in a good position to take up the locations, effectively swapping out Salvo's men for their own and covering the entire area.

Each man that was taken into custody was moved out of the location and into an awaiting transport convoy that had been established and made ready to move in a neighboring building. They were now guarded, stripped of their weapons and handcuffed together in the back of a black, unmarked, bullet proof transport vehicle.

Machiavelli's convoy arrived on the scene first. Two vehicles, eight men in total, and then a New Jersey state police blockade was established on his entrance root to block them into the location. More vehicles, under the command of Giovanni Machiavelli followed at a distance and were stopped by the blockade and moved off to the processing station that had been developed. The army of men were detoured, arrested and stripped of their weapons without incidence.

Salvo showed up next, entering from the opposite side as had been instructed by Giorgio, as to the parley agreement. He also arrived with two vehicles and a contingent of eight men, and as with the Machiavelli's, state police closed off that entrance as well, effectively surrounding the whole area and locking it down.

"Now what?" Steve heard Bobby asked over the radio frequency.

"You can still see them right?" Steve asked.

"Ten four" he answered "and you guys out number them all."

"Good, we want to end this as quietly as possible, so let's move in and surround them."

5-0

In the middle of the empty warehouse Giovanni Machiavelli raised his hand to Joey Salvo and watched as his enemy did the same. They then walked away from their contingent of body guards, guards in Machiavelli's case that had been swapped out for undercover officers, and they walked toward one another.

"I know you're armed!" Joey Salvo stated as he watched Giovanni come forward.

"And I'm assuming that you are as well." Machiavelli responded.

"It's so hard to trust anyone these days," Salvo smirked.

"Especially Family," Machiavelli sighed.

"What?" Salvo asked.

"This whole ugly ordeal was plotted and planned by my daughter and your nephew." Giovanni explained as he stopped only feet away from Joey.

"What do I look like to you? You can't honestly think that I'm going to believe that that sniveling, mouse of a man, people just happen to associate with my family, could come up with any plan to dethrone me. What are you playing at Machiavelli, because I'm not about to fall for it." Salvo stated and drew his weapon.

"You are the one that called the parley; I'd just as soon shoot you now!" Machiavelli stated and drew his own weapon, "but the truth is the truth and it all comes out sooner or later. I was extending the olive branch in this, your, parley."

"Alright, enough of this chit chat, can we this get this over with? Either you shoot each other now, or drop the weapons because you're under arrest!" Danny stated as he appeared from the darkness of the shadows all alone with his weapon aimed and he heard the uncanny clicking of many weapons aimed directly at him.

"Detective Williams, you're alive!" Giovanni Machiavelli smirked.

"What does a guy gotta do to get an invite to a parley these days?" Danny asked as he shrugged off Machiavelli and turned to Salvo, "tell you what, Joey, I'll commiserate Giovanni's claims and I'll tell you that he ain't lying. This, now, is all a set up to get you off the streets for good." Danny explained and with a snap of his fingers the lights burst on in the dark warehouse and the two mobsters saw that they were completely surround. In the silence, as the two men separated from their details, the SWAT members moved in and disarmed the seven other men who had arrived. They laid face down, on the concrete floor of the warehouse near Salvo's vehicles, as the members of the joint task force moved in to take up their places. All weapons weren't, in fact, aimed at Danny but at the two mobsters he had joined.

"So, if you two wouldn't mind putting down your weapons and placing your hands on your heads, that would be wonderful," Danny smirked, "because I'm afraid to say it but, you're under arrest, both of you and this war between your families is over."

"Oh I don't think so!" Salvo stated and in desperation turned on Danny.

"No, we're finally through," Giovanni stated and grabbed the weapon and threw it across the room as Steve, Chin, Kono and Lori moved in to back up Danny.

"Whose side are you on?" Salvo yelled as his arms were pulled behind his back and he was cuffed.

"For the first time in my life I'm on the right side." Giovanni stated and held his hands out to Danny. "Thank you, detective, for helping my grandchildren get out of this business." Giovanni smiled as the cuffs clicked shut around his wrists.

"Where the hell are my men?" Joey yelled as he was dragged away. "Who the hell are you people?"

"Is he always this loud and obnoxious?" Danny asked as he stood before Giovanni Machiavelli.

"Aren't we all? We're all Jerseyans." Giovanni laughed and Danny chuckled.

"Thanks for taking it easy on us," Danny stated and started to lead Giovanni away.

"I owed it to you; you'd been stabbed on my account."

"I'm sorry about your daughter," Danny said as he escorted Giovanni toward an awaiting cruiser and helped him to climb in without hitting his head. He then shut the door on the man he had been brought back to see.

"And I think it is time to get back to your daughter and our vacation!" Steve stated as the car pulled away leaving himself and Danny standing together in the middle of the room. "We don't want to be late for Momma Williams' dinner."

"Oh yeah, sure, as soon as we finish the mountains of paper work that this whole ordeal has waiting for us, not to mention the rant that you are in for." Danny stated with high annoyance on his tone and in his every movement.

"Why are you mad?" Steve asked in confusion. "What did I do?"

"For one you sent me in as a decoy so you could take out Salvo's backup!" Danny yelled.

"I did it because I thought you'd like it, Dare Devil!" Steve smirked.

"With all the guns aimed at me, you say, Danno I have your back, go and distract the mobsters. In there, where did you think I would enjoy that? Knowing me as well as you do, and knowing that my methods have clearly changed since I was last working here on the force, what sparked that insanity that said, 'oh Danny is invincible, he can handle getting shot at'. Is that what went through your head the first time we met and I was shot because of you, because I could have been shot again Steve and it would have been all your fault, all over again! In what world, Steven, is it okay to do that to your partner? In what world is that a good idea and something to do to your best friend?" Danny yelled.

Steve smirked.

"Is this usual behaviour?" Peter asked as he stood beside Kono, Chin and Lori.

"Pretty much" Chin sighed and watched as Danny's arms flailed and Steve simply chuckled.

"They really are like brothers." Peter laughed and led the remainder of the Five-O crew to the awaiting vehicles so that they could make it home in time for dinner.


	35. Solidifying The Task Force

**A/N: Alright everyone, because this chapter and the epilogue are quite short, I am going to post them together to finish off this Story as well. Then I am going to embark on new and wondrous things. I'm excited, I know you are too. **

**Thank you so much for all of the support that you have given me through this story and all the others. I truly means the world to me to know that you get as much enjoyment out of these stories as I do. So thank you. I know we will all miss Veronica, but you never know, I may bring her back again.**

**So thank you, once again, from the bottom of my heart and enjoy Chapter 35 and 36.**

Chapter 35: Solidifying the Task Force

By 8am on a blistery Wednesday morning Steve and Danny climbed the steps to the precinct for the last time. Kono and Lori had gone off with Grace and Danny's sisters to get through their much 'needed' shopping trip and the day before the whole Hawaiian crew had spent the evening in New York City catching a show on Broadway and skating at the Rockefeller center. Once the case had ended, and the paper work was dealt with in true Five-O fashion, the whole family fell right back into their vacation mode, but with the end of the vacation looming Steve and Danny had one more thing to handle, by request of the Governor of New Jersey.

Waiting for them in the war room, as they had named it, were the Lieutenants Richard Coffee and Mauro Aquino, Officer Robert Johansson and Detective Peter Verardo, they had all been called together, though they had been dismissed by Chief Bromwell only the previous morning.

"Well aren't you looking civilized this morning," Peter chirped as Danny and Steve walked in bundled up with scarves and coats as they brushed the snow off of themselves.

"Civilized. ha!" Danny laughed mockingly as he turned toward Steve, "Steve only ever looks civilized, but underneath the façade he's a Neanderthal animal."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"I called you that once upon a time," Peter retorted in Steve's defense.

"Peter, I would love for you to explain to me why you would have to call perfectly civilized Daniel Williams a Neanderthal animal." Steve stated with a grin shot toward his partner.

"Don't you dare," Danny scolded.

"Alright, Dare Devil, I won't give away your secrets." Peter laughed.

"But I might," Mauro laughed.

"This is neither the time nor the place for this discussion," Danny stated.

"Where's the rest of the team?" Bobby asked when Chin, Kono and Lori didn't follow them in.

"They are taking advantage of our last three glorious holidays, while we wrap up the case." Steve smiled. "We'll be joining them shortly in Time Square."

"But we opted to take the case paper work over the girl's Fifth Avenue shopping trip!" Danny added with a smile as the governor of New Jersey walked into the room.

"Well gentlemen, I must commend you on a job well done." Governor Veneruzo beamed. "It will be a great shame to let you all go."

"But we are leaving you in very capable hands." Steve stated and turned toward the men with him, "that is, if they agree to it."

"Agree to what?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"I'm inviting the four of you to become my special task force," Veneruzo stated. "Lieutenant Coffee, you have the leadership skills needed to head up such a special unit. With Detective Verardo as your partner and Lieutenant Aquino and Officer Johansson as your counterparts I believe that we will have a winning team."

"And we agree," Danny smirked and motioned toward Steve.

"And if you ever need us we are a plane ride away." Steve added.

"Only I refuse to parachute in!" Danny stated more as a warning to Steve.

"So, what do you think?" Veneruzo asked of the four shocked men before him.

"I'm in!" Bobby stated excitedly.

"You also have to pick your own name and it can't be Five-O." Danny warned.

"You guys were the best of the best, the elite and eager, and you all worked well as a team. You're already established as a partnership, and have one huge joint task force case under your belt. You are all ready to take on an elite task force of your own." Steve explained trying to convince the other three men that stood before him.

"To sweeten the deal, I'm moving you out of this precinct and into a government building, and giving you a state of the art office designed on the Five-O model." Veneruzo added.

"It's finally time for that promotion Peter. Get out from under Bromwell's thumb and do what you do best." Danny smiled. "Trust me, it's worth it."

"This is all you, isn't it?" Peter laughed in shock as he wrapped his arms around Danny. "Family is always family, no matter what. You did this."

"I had a hand in it!" Danny laughed.

"I'm in!" Peter smiled.

"So am I," Richard stated.

"Well I'm not going to be the odd man out!" Mauro laughed.

"Then it's settled." Veneruzo stated and slapped a piece of paper down on the desk in the middle of the room. "I want the four of you at my office by noon for your inauguration and then down to business. I have another case for you to get started on right away, but first wrap the Machiavelli/Salvo case." He ordered, shook hands with Danny and Steve, and wished them a safe trip back to Hawaii and then left the office.

"Oh man we don't have much time!" Mauro stated in a slight panic.

"We have it under control," Steve smiled as he placed a rather thick file on the table before the men. "Our crew worked late last night to get it all done, after we had a little fun first. Use it as a reference or make your own templates, but all this file needs are signatures and your case is closed. We've done everything we can, here in New Jersey, now it's up to you and you have backing from across the river should you ever need it." he added with a wink toward Bobby, "You do still have that number I gave you, right Bobby."

"Sure do Commander." Bobby answered bright.

"Good man." Steve smiled.

"Let me make it clear, to everyone here, I was not up all night, I slept most of last night while Steve did the paper work. I have taught him the art of paper work. I will take the credit there, but I rested because my mom said I had to," Danny stated with a smile, "I am still injured after all."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"And really, if you need anything just call us!" Danny smiled, "but maybe you should try to hold off till summer so we don't have to deal with the snow next time."

"You can't hack winter anymore, can you?" Mauro asked with a laugh, "you've gone soft."

"I have not!" Danny retorted, "I just choose not do deal with winter anymore; so no calling in Five-O in the snow."

"Unless it's absolutely necessary," Steve added, "in which case, I'll deal with mister wimpy over there."

"Hey!" Danny scolded.

"It's a deal!" Peter laughed.

"And if you ever need us to fly out to Hawaii, at any time of the year, you know we'll be on the next plane out." Mauro stated with a smirk.

"What, you need an excuse to come visit the top vacation destination in the country?" Danny asked with a laugh.

"I don't think we'll be getting holidays any time soon," Coffee retorted as he perused the file that the Governor had left on the table.

"Nope, it's going to take up your lives," Danny stated, "but please set some ground rules, like no shark tanks or hand grenades, or dangling people off roves."

"You can't hold that one against me; you dangled a guy off a ferry, over a garbage truck!" Steve accused.

"The building was fifty stories tall, Steven!" Danny yelled.

"Doesn't matter," Steve stated, "You still dangled. You cannot speak on the subject ever again."

"I really like that last one!" Coffee stated as he turned toward his newly appointed partner. "But we can change it up, add some Jersey flair."

"I kinda like that one too," Peter confessed.

"See, Danny, it was a good idea!" Steve argued.

"Oh. My. God! No Steven it was NOT a good ideas!" Danny stated with exasperation as he threw up his hands in defeat.

"Come on Danno, we have to meet the Ohana for site seeing," Steve chuckled and pushed Danny toward the door. "We'll see you all again!" he stated with a wave.

"Good Luck you guys, and thank you for everything!" Danny waved as he and Steve ducked out of the office for the last time.

"So, team, lets get down to business," Coffee stated when the Five-Os stepped out of the office, "it sounds like we have a state to protect."

"It's a big job," Peter stated skeptically.

"We can handle this," Mauro smiled, "we're a team."

"We're a family," Bobby added.

And with that the task force was established.


	36. Epilogue

**A/M: Meanwhile, back at the ranch…**

Chapter 36: Epilogue

On Monday January sixteenth, Steve found himself back; back in his regular t-shirt and cargo pants, back in the sun and salty spray, and back where Five-O really belonged. He had gained weight on his visit to New Jersey. He missed Veronica Williams dreadfully already, but he was proud of what they had accomplished and they had left with a promise to see the Williams' again very soon.

They had arrived early Sunday morning after a glorious three days of family and fun in New Jersey, but Grace needed to get back to school and they had left Hawaii unprotected for long enough. It was time to be home, time to get back down to business and time to try and work off all of the Mrs. Williams cooking weight that everyone was sure they'd put on.

Steve moved around his office unpacking his new treasures and choosing places for new family photos when Danny walked in dressed in his usual blue button down shirt and slacks, but without his tie.

"Well, Jersey didn't change your sense of style." Steve laughed at his partner.

"What are you talking about; I'm happy I don't have to wear the tie anymore." Danny stated with a smirk. "Nice trophy by the way." He added as he eyed the hand made hockey tournament trophy on the corner of Steve's desk.

Steve laughed, "It really was quite the adventure. I can't wait for next year."

"Can next year please just be a vacation? No stabbing or shooting or founding of new task forces?" Danny asked with a sigh as he fell into one of the chairs before Steve's desk.

"I can't promise you anything because you are the one that started all the trouble, Dare Devil Danny. I was mild mannered Steven, the whole time."

"I was stabbed! I didn't plan on that. And you ripped a guy's poorly stitched side apart with a Swiss army knife!" Danny scolded, "So please don't call me Dare Devil."

"Okay, just Danno."

"Better"

"And I told you that you should have let me come with you to the appeal. Should I get your mother on the line to back me up?" Steve asked and reached for his office phone.

"No!" Danny yelled and pounced for the phone.

"Don't worry Danny," Steve laughed and threw up his hand. "She deserves a break from all our shenanigans."

Danny rolled his eyes knowing that his mother had loved every moment of their exciting two week stay.

"Well once again we cleaned up the scum," Danny stated with a shake of his head.

"And it looks like we're heading back to work already." Steve stated as he pointed out of his office door to the Governor of Hawaii who had just arrived in the Five-O bull pen.

Danny shook his head and followed Steve back to work.

The End


End file.
